


For The Love of Chiss

by DMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Does include Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, F/M, Mature only for chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 59,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: Iris Dubatton, a historically inclined officer in the imperial navy, is transfered to Fleet 7. The events that follow change the lives of many of the crew, including the Grand Admiral himself.This follows the first two seasons of Star Wars Rebels faithfully, season 3 of rebels is where changes take place.





	1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

Iris Dubatton walked down the corridor to Admiral Frost’s office, of which she was summoned.

“Ah, Lieutenant Dubatton. Unfortunately, your knowledge that has gotten us out of a couple of binds, which who could forget that issue on Bespin, is being reassigned.”

“Pardon, Sir?”

“You’ve been reassigned. Grand Admiral Thrawn is in need of another historical consultant. You’ve been assigned to his flagship, The Chimaera. You leave in three hours. I’ll warn you, you are the first woman to be assigned to his fleet. I know that this fleet is where the women start and it is quite fair here, but expect no such treatment.”

“Of course, Admiral Frost.”

“Now, go pack. A transport will be waiting for you in the lower hanger in three hours. Good luck.”

She nodded and hurried to pack up her things, datafiles, and trinkets she collected over the years. She managed it into a backpack.

Arriving aboard the flagship, Iris was seen to a room. She set her things down and went to see the Grand Admiral. He stood, facing away from the door, blue hands clasped behind him. His stark white uniform stood out in the room. Iris had heard many things about this man. She feared him. He turned. His red, almost glowing eyes bore into her soul. His calm, but commanding voice resounded.

“Lieutenant Dubatton.”

“Y-yes sir.” She stuttered without realizing it. She tensed.

“You have been assigned to my flagship as a historical, cultural, and art assisant to me.”

He began quizzing her on historical and cultural events as he walked around the room. He paused.

“Congratulations are in order, Dubatton. You have passed the initial test. The officer’s meetings begin in a couple of hours. I am expecting you to be at each one. The files should have been dropped off in your quarters. I will see you there.” He dismissed her.

*************************** 

Thrawn did not turn before the lieutenant left. This girl- girl? No, no. She was nearly the same age as he. This woman, yes, woman had such a mind for the important things. She was a keeper for sure. She was also beautiful, he realised. He would have to keep an eye on the crew. Most of the men would jump on the first chance they got, and he already addressed the crew, informing them of Dubatton’s arrival, and that if they laid a finger on her, they would be put to death. He wanted nothing bad on his armada, and he would make sure of that. 

******************

Arriving in her first officer’s meeting aboard the chimaera, nothing eventful happened. They regarded her as they would another officer.

Things were going very well. For the first month of her serving on the Chimaera, things went very smoothly. She always helped out, and things began to run quicker and smoother. However, she wasn’t always confident in her decisions, and a decision that would’ve earned her a promotion, she made the wrong choice. Thrawn also noticed she was emotionally fragile, but had yet to break down in front of anyone. She was, as well, short-tempered. But he could see she was doing her best to improve her temper.

************************** 

Arriving to yet another meeting this week with the outbreak of rebellion on Tython, Iris sat and Thrawn began briefing.

“... And are there any thoughts on how we should go about expunging the rebellion from this sector.”

There was a hubbub of discussion.

Iris, timidly, spoke up. “We could destroy the jedi ideals they so closely cling to.”

“How so?” Thrawn asked.

“The inhabitants of Tython still believe in the jedi’s ways and perhaps there are some still alive there. I would recommend Captain Dorja take his men down and burn their homage to the temple to the ground, and with it, will burn their hopes.”

Thrawn was about to speak when Dorja exploded. “What grounds do you stand on, little girl, thinking you can order me around! Your plans are stupid and will never work, just like you. You should have never come to this fleet. We were better without you!”

Iris looked down. 

“Captain Dorja, you will kindly allow these men to take you to the prison cells. “

“Sir?” Asked Dorja. A glimmer of hope immersed in Iris.

“This was a test. I was planning something among the lines of attack that Lieutenant Dubatton suggested. I was very pleased. You, however, have slandered my best cultural officer to date. You will suffer for your actions. ” Thrawn stood. “Lieutenant Dubatton.”

“Yes sir?”

“You have been promoted to rank of Secretarial Lieutenant. I will explain everything this job entails in my office. Meet me there in an hour. Meeting dismissed.”

The other captains and admirals offered their congratulations on the way out.

*************************** 

Thrawn fled the room, as calmly and coolly as possible. In his office’s private refresher, he paced. Dubatton was extremely good at this, and that was about it. She had issue standing up for herself. She needn’t worry. Thrawn knew that until she learned to stand up for herself in a man’s army, he would have to do it for her. He felt something else, too. When Dorja had insulted Dubatton, he resisted to urge to pull him out of the chair next to him and hurt him. His hands gripped the sink with such ferocity, the purple veins in his hands were visible. What was happening to him? Stress. It had to be stress. He collected himself just as the room’s bell rang.

“Enter.”

A half-terrified Lieutenant Dubatton appeared at the door.

“There is nothing to be afraid of, Dubatton. Becoming my personal secretary is a high honor. Through this door here is our joint chambers.” He tried to make his voice as friendly as possible. 

“Sir?” Dubatton asked him, confused. 

“I apologize, I did not explain further. The position of Lieutenant Secretary includes joint chambers with the Grand Admiral you serve. Lieutenant secretaries follow their Grand Admiral almost everywhere, which will be just a small amount of change in your schedule, my cultural assistant. There is, of course, two refreshers, and a retractable privacy screen for you, lieutenant. Please retrieve your personal effects and relocate here. Now, I have the duties in which you cannot follow me to. Feel free to explore my office.” He was halfway out the door when he turned. “Dubatton.”

“Yes sir?”

“What is your name.”

“I-Iris, sir, Iris Dubatton.”

Thrawn dipped his head and left her alone. He went to one of his favorite pastimes, watching the security cameras. He watched them for a time before his eyes wandered over to the camera in his office. Dubatton- no- he could mentally call her Iris now, was indeed exploring his office. She made her way to the bookcase and flipped through one of his favorites of his collection. Once finished, she found the central computer, activating it, and the most recent sculpture he was viewing, came up. She circled around it a few times before Thrawn tore his eyes from the screen.

She walked in his office the next morning, and on his desk, she saw a single iris flower in a small vase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet our characters. I will, hopefully, over this work, capture the character of Thrawn. The romance between Iris and Thrawn takes a while to really develop, a couple chapters, because a romance with Thrawn is difficult to capture. *Trying not to make Iris a Mary Sue is one of the most important things I think about when writing this*
> 
> The first five chapters are kinda cringy but it gets better over time!
> 
> Like this chapter? Don't? Think I can improve upon characters? Give feedback!


	2. Turbulence and Wrongdoings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chimera runs into some turbulence, and chemistry develops. Are these feelings mutal? Or will one have to back off?

One week had passed as Thrawn’s secretary, and she had settled well into the position except for one way: sharing a room with Thrawn.

It was evening, she had just finished a shower in the refresher. After Thrawn had realized that the refresher assigned to Iris was less than appropriate for anyone to use, he insisted Iris use his.

“I have finished the book you recommended. I enjoyed it very much.”

She jumped. “Sir, you startled me. She half laughed.

“I apologize.”

There was an awkward silence. Neither of them were good at this. “Let us put our awkwardness aside.”

“Yes, yes of course, sir.”

“Never call me ‘sir’ here. These are private quarters. There is no need for such titles.” He took a step forward. 

“Then what shall I call you?” She asked, tone turning serious.

Thrawn took a step closer. “Thrawn will do.”

She smiled. “Is that your name? Thrawn Thrawn?”

“Not quite. My full name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo.”

She was taken aback. “That’s quite a long name.”

“It is with the Chiss tradition.” He laughed. She had never heard him laugh before. It was a soft, withheld laugh. His eyes met hers. He quickly looked away. “I will get in the shower now.”

*******************

“Iris. Are you awake?” He whispered.

Iris feigned sleep.

“Then sleep, my little flower. When the body is asleep, the mind is at play. And play on, my little flower’s mind, play on.”

There was a rustle of sheets and silence as Iris slipped to sleep.

Thrawn rose late that morning. Breakfast was on his desk when he finally wandered out of his chambers.

“Good morning, sir. The day is full for you, sir. You have the biweekly meeting with the captains and admirals of your armada and-”

“I oh so like it when you call it my armada.” He grinned demonically. “Please, continue.”

“-And Admiral Vosh on behalf of the star destroyer coming over to your armada from his.”

“Oh yes, How could I forget Vosh’s… generosity.”

“Then you have a holomeeting with his excellency the emperor,-”

“Since when!” Thrawn shouted, standing up.

“His excellency’s message is in your mail.” 

Thrawn got up, pacing around the room. “Perhaps he is here for Tython. That has to be the reason. Nothing else of importance has taken place. Please, continue with the day’s schedule.”

“An hour and a half lunch/study break, with an open time in which those serving in your armada can speak with you about conditions and whatnot-”

“I have never heard that word before.”

“Sir?”

“Whatnot, as you said. What is the meaning of that word.”

“Oh, uh, It means other things, whatever else, uh…”

“Intriguing.” He walked over to the central computer and imputed the word. “Dubatton. Is there anything else planned for today?”

“No sir. There is a closed-office open time. I believe it’s finally your study time you told his excellency about. I will, unfortunately, not see you until the open time.”

“Whatever for?”

“I am seeing the next group of female cadets graduate from the imperial academy. I will be wearing this.” She held up a small pin. It signifies I serve you. I will, in effect, be the highest ranking official there.”

“Surely this will not take all of the day.”

“No, sir, I have arms practice after that.”

“Ah. One day I will watch you practice.”

She tensed, “Oh, uh, it’s no sight to behold, sir. The only thing I’m good at is as a sniper.”

“You take your enemies out craftily and from afar. Even with weapons, it reflects the type of people we are.” He had gotten close enough they were face to face. 

Thrawn was about to speak when the ship rocked violently, knocking them both off-balance. Iris flailed backward then forward, smacking her face into the tall chiss’s chest. He quickly brought one arm around and steadied her against him as the ship settled.

“I apologize. That was the quickest way to steady you.”

“Thank you, sir, I have never been graceful.”

“I was blessed with grace. We must quickly get to the bridge.” He grabbed her wrist and ran out of the room. It was a good thing he had a good hold on her, as the ship rocked once on their way up.

“Let us hope the lifts are still in order!” Thrawn shouted. He commed the bridge. “Captain Pellaeon, what in sanity is going on up there.”

“Sorry, Grand Admiral, Sir, we are above an asteroid belt and doing our best to avoid turbulence. Do not attempt to use the lifts to get up here!”

“There is no other choice, Captain. We shall have to wish for the best. Thrawn out.” He put the commlink away. “Into the lift, then?” 

“Could we take the stairs?”

“In this turbulence? We would end up at the bottom floor before we knew it, and quite a few injuries to boot. Do not worry, flower, this will not harm your petals.” He pulled her aboard the only working lift. 

So far so good. They were nearing the bridge. Iris was extremely tense, and even with Thrawn’s calming words, was tense. The ship rocked, there was a sound of steel against steel, and Thrawn grabbed Iris and forced her to sit on the floor of the lift under the handrail, just as it began to fall. She screamed, not out of choice, and Thrawn held her close, protecting her head. It was not often Iris could sense fear from Thrawn, but now was one of those times. The lift slammed into the bottom of the shaft. The comm system was down. They would have to wait for their rescue.

Thrawn stood and tried to rip the doors open. Being a Chiss, he was stronger than a human. He managed to get the doors open by half an inch. However, a gas of some type flooded the half inch, Thrawn was in a fit of cough and slammed the doors shut. Thrawn slid to the floor, still raking with coughs. Iris came over to him, tried to steady him, and gently rubbed his back. A few moments later, his coughing subsided. He leaned his head against the wall, weak from his fit and whatever type of gas that was.

“Thank you, lieutenant.” He said, a couple of minutes later, regaining some strength. His voice was hoarse.

“Sir? Whatever for?”

“Soothing me.”

“What kind of gas was that?”

“Exhaust fumes from the mechanisms. Exhaust fumes are especially toxic to Chiss, if inhaled directly.”

“We’re going to die here, aren’t we?”

“Whatever gave you that incorrect assumption.”

Iris looked away.

“There is something wrong.” He said, turning to look directly at her.

She looked over at him, on the brink of both telling something, as well as crying.

“You can tell me.” Thrawn whispered, scooting ever so closer.

“From a young age I have had a fear of lifts falling from their mechanisms into their shaft.” She said, quickly, looking over at the Grand Admiral.

Thrawn’s demeanor changed. His shoulders slumped and he shut his eyes. “And I have dragged you into your fear. Of course you wanted to take the stairs.”

His demeanor returned. He looked over at the petrified figure, a tear running down her face. He turned to face her, sitting on his knees.

“You don’t need to be afraid.” He said, brushing off her tear and taking her hat off. He made a mental note to tell the emperor to change the uniforms of secretarial staff. “I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

A scratching noise could be heard by the door. Thrawn and Dubatton exchanged glances. They scurried against the wall and stood as face masked mechanics came in, and with them, the toxic gas. Thrawn held his breath.

“Grand Admiral!” one shouted, handing masks to Thrawn and Dubatton. Once Thrawn’s mask was secured, Dubatton threw one of Thrawn’s arms over her shoulder and helped him into the service lift. By the time they reached the bridge, he could stand on his own.

“Grand Admiral, glad to see you’re alive after your fall.” Captain Pellaeon was on the bridge.

“Only just, Captain, only just.” He said, which sparked questioning looks from those on the bridge.

“Yes, sir. We have made it through the asteroid belt. Communications and meetings are on. Transports are arriving as we speak.”

“Very good, Captain. Well, Lieutenant Dubatton, shall we go on to another adventure.” He said, leaving toward the meeting, Dubatton falling in step with him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked in a low voice.

“I am now.” She answered in an equally low tone. “Are you alright?”

“I am now.” He answered.

The meeting with the armada officials was boring and mundane. It was not often Iris noticed Thrawn was bored. But this was one of those times. The meeting dragged on for an hour and a half, after which, Iris left for the academy.

“Thank you, gentlemen, I believe that completes our agenda for the week. I shall see you next meeting. Good day, gentlemen, send in Captain Vosh on your way out.”

A minute or so later, Captain Vosh came in.

“Thank you for meeting with me, sir.”

“No, no, it is I who should thank you, for your generous donation of the Stormhawk.”

“Oh, of course sir. I no longer have need of such a large ship. You were the closest armada in need of a ship, so I thought, why not give it to Thrawn.”

“As I said, thank you for your donation, Captain Vosh. A few credit chips as payment will be sent over. Now, If you will excuse me, I have a scheduled meeting with his excellency the emperor.”

“Of course, sir.”

Vosh followed Thrawn who followed. Thrawn a had to make quick time to his office. Thrawn sat, and the hologram played.

“Hello again, your excellency.” Thrawn bowed.

“And to you, Thrawn.I wanted to speak with you about your recent victory on Tython. I’m sure the ingenious plan was your idea?”

“I do not take credit which is not my own. The plan was implemented by Lieutenant Dubatton.” He said. “That is why I promoted her to my secretary.”

“Ah. Well. I am promoting her to Commander.”

“Very good, your exellency.”

“That’s all for today, Thrawn.” The transmission ended.

Thrawn quickly sent a message to the emperor saying he meant to ask that secretaries no longer wear hats and their uniforms match the color of who they serve. He finished as Iris walked in. 

“You’re back early.”

“The graduation was quick and lunch was not provided. I got some on my way back.”

He locked the door behind her.

“Sir?”

“I wanted some privacy. Remember, no titles.”

“Of course, sorry si- Thrawn.” 

They had lunch and resumed study of a sculpture of a mother and child from the planet Devaron.

Open time soon followed, and few people came in to talk. Iris asked to be excused, and she did not return. After Thrawn closed his office, he let his worry for her bloom.

He went to their chambers. She was lying in repose on her bed, boots off, but uniform still on. She was asleep.

“Flower?” He whispered.

After a few tries, she woke.

“Thrawn!” She said in surprise.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry. My feet were killing me today.” She usually stood.

“Then I shall fix that. Can you walk?”

“Of course.” She slid off the bed and began to put her boots on. Thrawn made a ‘no’ gesture.

“There is no need for boots, my flower.” He stood close.

“I wanted to talk with you about earlier.”

She tensed.

“Are you hurt? Does anything ache? Your head hit the railing, despite my attempts to shield you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Thrawn.”

“I was worried your petals were bruised, my flower.” His hand found itself on her cheek. 

“You inhaled the gas, are you okay?” She asked, as they drew closer.

“I am fine, Iris, you need not worry for me.” He drew his face close. They were so close their noses could’ve touched.

“That’s… good…” Iris said, as he leaned to a kiss. 

It was enchanting. The chiss were warmer than humans, and that made the kiss all the better. He wrapped his arms around her, and hers around his neck. They broke the kiss, foreheads resting against each other.

“Thrawn…” She whispered.

“Yes, flower?” His voice was hardly audible. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“What I have wanted to do the day terrified little Lieutenant Dubatton stepped into my office. What I wanted to do since it was apparent I would need to protect you.”

She made a small noise that bolstered Thrawn on. He slammed her against the nearest wall, and kissed her with ferocity. A growl escaped his throat in full chiss fashion. He lifted her nearest leg upwards. She punched him in the gut. He reeled back, ashamed.

“No.” She said, timidly. “I cannot. I’m sorry.”

“I am the one to blame. Forgive me.” He turned and left for the refresher.

He kicked the nearest thing in the refresher. IDIOT! He gripped the sink, so angry with himself he was seeing red. He shout-growled. The chiss could be calm and collected, or animals. There was no inbetween. He was an animal now.

*************************

It was close to an hour before Thrawn came out of the refresher. Iris was curled into a ball, crying. Thrawn came over to her.

“Don’t touch me.” She mumbled. He backed up a few paces. He fell on his hands and knees.

“Forgive me, Commander Dubatton. I have wronged you. I let my passion get out of hand. I beg for your forgiveness. I was acting out of emotion. I can remove you from my service immediately, if that is what you wish.” His head was facing the floor. 

“No.” She said, timidly. “I just cannot move as fast as you wanted to.” She laid a hand on his head. “I find that I-” She was at a loss for words. “I don’t want to leave your service.”

Thrawn looked up at her. He took her hand and kissed it. “I apologise again for the wrongdoing I have done upon you, Commander Dubatton. I-”

“No titles.” She squeaked.

He looked at her, eyes full of shock and hope. He crawled toward her, pinning her against the wall. 

“Iris. May we return to how things were going before I attempted any passion-driven actions?”

“Yes.”

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, before standing, offering his hand to her, helping her stand, apologising once more, and together he began her lessons on the battle tactics and philosophy of planets. Today they were discussing Eriadu. Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the first push toward romance between Thrawn and Iris. 
> 
> In this chapter, we get our first look at some more of Fleet 7.
> 
> I also included some of aspects of the chiss. I envented the exhaust sensititvity. I also invented his 'first' name.
> 
> Like this chapter? Don't? Think I can improve upon characters? Give feedback!
> 
> *Trying not to make Iris a Mary Sue is one of the most important things I think about when writing this*


	3. Bonds Begin to Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an arms practice goes sour, things will never be the same again.

“And what is this?” Thrawn set an artifact into Iris’s hand. 

“This is a carved rock of a turtle.”

“Yes. Where is it from.”

She thought. Looking over it a few times, she felt the carving. “Kamino, no, perhaps… Enaleh.”

“Why so?”

“Enaleh is an aquatic planet with access to both rocks and the sight of turtles. The master craftsmanship on this artifact concludes the fact that one would have to be around them often.”

“Not quite. This is a carving from Glee Anselm.”

“Ohh, that’s right, they’re known for turtles. Drat.”

“Do not be discouraged. You have made excellent progress in the few months I have been tutoring you.” He smiled, showing his teeth. 

Almost a week after Thrawn had sent his request, Iris’s uniform changed. She wore white now, just like her grand admiral. She had no hat, and her below-the-shoulder black length hair was now easy to spot. By Thrawn’s request, she did not style it up. Three months had passed since the time she received a new uniform.

“Lunch?” Thrawn suggested, offering his arm. 

“Unfortunately, no. I have early arms practice today.”

“I will watch you.”

“Sir, please, it’s nothing to watch.”

“I want to see how my flower can defend herself.”

“Or get some quality blackmail.”

Thrawn remained silent. 

**********************************

He watched from the highest veranda, looking extremely dominant over everyone as you could just see the blue hue of his face as he was hidden in shadow. From his vantage point, Thrawn could see all. Dubatton was fighting one of the captains of the tie battalion. They were fighting with sticks. At first, the captain stood off to the side as Iris dove and weaved in between two assassin droids, before bringing them down.

“Very effective.” He said to himself.

Once Iris was finished, the captain had his run. He beat them quickly.

Now it was Iris against the captain. She had difficulty holding her own. Thrawn looked on, mentally critiquing her attempt. When it looked as if the other was letting up, another snuck onto the ring. Thrawn gripped the railing and watched, heart racing as Iris tried to hold her own against the two, which she failed at, not to mention it was illegal. One captain brought his staff through her widened stance, hitting her groin. In succession, he hit her stomach, and then the other captain struck her on the head, sending her crumpling to the ground in a motionless heap. The overseer was already mad at the two and Thrawn came in and lifted the captain that dealt her double blows by his shirt, glaring and growling at him.

“She needs medical aid, Grand Admiral.” The overseer said.

“She would not have that need if the two of them had not attacked her at the same time!” He shouted, throwing the captain to the floor.

“They will be punished, sir.”

“I want them FLOGGED!” He shouted, kneeling and gently picking Iris up. He quickly learned she was still alive. The wound on her head was bleeding, and stained his uniform as he held her. “You can tell the medical official that he can come to her chambers!” Thrawn practically growled. He stormed out.

On the way to their chambers, Iris woke for a few seconds. “Thrawn?” She whispered. 

“Sleep, my flower.” He commanded. She did.

Thrawn carried the limp form of Iris to their chambers. He expanded his bed to fit two and laid Iris on it, ripping his already unusable uniform to begin wrapping her head. The doctor arrived a couple of minutes later.

“Grand Admiral.” The doctor said.

“Quickly, through here. Secretarial Commander Dubatton was at arms practice when two of her adversaries attacked at once. They striked her groin, stomach and her head, which I have wrapped.”

“I will attend her in private, sir.”

Thrawn waited impatiently out the door. When it opened, he demanded the results from the doctor.

“She will live, sir, don’t worry. It will take a couple months to heal, and I’m afraid she may never be able to have children. I warn you not to lift the covers, she is wearing little else but the bandages I put on and her undergarments.”

“All of those terrible things because one afternoon of training. Thank you, doctor. You may leave.”

The doctor left. Thrawn wasted no time going to Iris.

“Flower. Please. Wake up. Please my flower.” He brought his forehead to hers. “Please, my love.” He kissed her.

The day passed slowly, and Thrawn took a quick shower, and climbed over Iris’s body and laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Sometime, early in the morning, Iris had woken. Thrawn woke to sounds of sharp breathing, and light yelps of pain. Iris was curled in front of him, in a cold sweat 

“Flower!” Thrawn shouted, flipping her so she was facing him, and wrapping his arms around her. “Please, Iris, listen to me.” She was freezing. Blasted doctor, leaving her in undergarments and bandages. He found her nightwear quickly among her uniform, and dressed her in it. Of course, she had to be standing for this. The shirt was easy enough, the pants gave him a bit of struggle. He had never dressed anyone else before. He laid her back on the bed and climbed over her, throwing the blanket over the two of them, and held Iris in his arms, trying desperately to warm her. Soon after, she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Iris was improved. Thrawn escorted her to the medical bay for her first Bacta treatment, before returning to his duties. He found her on a holocomputer, typing away, when he returned to his office.

“Iris! I did not expect to see you up and about.” He hurried to her.

“I’m managing. She put the computer aside. “The, uh, the doctors spoke with me.” Thrawn drew closer and sat next to her. “I-I can never have children.” She whispered.

“They told me. I am so very sorry. _Ch'ithe'umi'aco.”_

“What?”

“That is the word in Cheunh that means sorry.”

“It will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to deal such a blow to Iris because it would fit well with the story. The consequences of these events effect the rest of the story as a whole. How? Keep reading to find out.
> 
> Another short chapter, yet important all the same.
> 
> *Trying not to make Iris a Mary Sue is one of the most important things I think about when writing this*
> 
> Like this chapter? Don't? Think I can improve upon characters? Give feedback!


	4. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Chimaera comes under fire, it's up to Dubatton to get the Grand Admiral to saftey

She did return to work the next day, but it was a few months before she was fully healed. She was taking a more active role in the cultural aspect of Thrawn’s armada. She became Thrawn’s right hand person, or as she was known off-record, mocking of the emperor, Thrawn’s Hand. However, Thrawn made sure that it was still where he went, Dubatton followed.

She and Thrawn were standing in a corridor, discussing the art of the togruta culture.

“-And it’s all so beautiful!”

“The use of the primary colors on this spire-”

“And the secondary on the next-”

“This is groundbreaking! This piece right here explains so many questions we have wondered on. The way the spires twist resembling the togruta lekku-”

“However have we missed this?”

“ _Ch'ah k'ir nah rsah rab hah cart navsabant!_ I apologise, I do not know but it is incredible!”

The ship jostled as it came out of hyperspace. Pellaeon voice was heard over the intercom. “Grand Admiral Thrawn to the bridge. Grand Admiral Thrawn to the bridge.” 

Thrawn looked to Dubatton, grabbed her wrist and made for the nearest lift.

“What is the situation, Captain Pellaeon?”

“Sir! Four rebel Hammerhead corvettes inbound.” 

“Open fire.”

Pellaeon relayed the order.

“Where could they have gotten these ships? There’s no rebel cell large enough to conceal four corvettes?” Dubatton asked.

“No matter. Destroy them, Captain.” Thrawn said. 

The Chimaera, who had been Thrawn’s personal escort down to the togruta planet, was only escorted by two tie squadrons and a carrick-class cruiser. Under fire of four hammerhead corvettes, the ship wouldn’t last long. The shields were already suffering.

“Sir! You have to get off this ship! You must get to your transport.”

“They must of seen us coming!” Thrawn said.

“Study what has happened here, later, sir.” Pellaeon ordered. “Abandon this ship.”

Thrawn understood. “Let us go.” He said to Dubatton, grabbing her wrist, and heading for his personal transport. They were almost there.

“We are going to make it!” He shouted. They scurried along the corridor that led to the hangar. Laser Cannon fire hit near the hanger. Above them, the ceiling rattled and the exhaust tube flailed out of place… right into Thrawn’s face. Within seconds, he was on the ground, coughing and struggling for breath. Dubatton was trying to shield him from the gasses,

“ _Vatt'ah... ch'ah…”_ He croaked.

“We have to get to the hanger. Just a few steps. Please, Thrawn.”

She got him on his feet, they took a step or two, arm slung around Dubatton, She supported him, hand on his chest. He stumbled forward, coughing. His hand was on his throat, on all fours. He was turning every shade of blue but the one he should be. Dubatton waved the air around them, trying to clear the air, coughing a bit herself.

“Grand Admiral?” Lieutenant Weshu and Colonel Ordono came into the corridor from the hanger. “Commander Dubatton?” They questioned, seeing the young admiral gasping for air, and the young commander at his side.

“Thank the force you’ve come. Help me get the admiral away from the exhaust fumes. They are highly poisonous to Chiss. QUICKLY!”

Weshu and Ordono were quick to action, helping both Dubatton and Thrawn aboard his transport.

“Thank you, both of you. The empire will note your service.” Dubatton said, as the boarding ramp closed.

“Grand Admiral! Grand Admiral!” Pellaeon voice resounded over the comm. “Where are you!”

“ Captain Pellaeon, Thrawn is unable to speak. This is Commander Dubatton. We are onboard the transport. Where is our rendezvous?”

“At least someone is watching out for him. What happened?”

“We ran into exhaust fumes.” She shouted, hooking Thrawn up to a breathing mask, leaving him slumped against the wall, unconscious.

“The shipyards on Corellia. We’ll meet you there. Pellaeon out.” He turned to the bridge as he saw the transport shoot out of the hanger. “Cover the Grand Admiral’s escape, then jump as soon as the nav computer is primed!” He watched as the little ship managed to jump away, with a small amount of damage.

“The computer is primed!”

“Jump to hyperspace!” 

Arriving out of hyperspace, the transport wasn’t going to made a safe landing. The imperial shipyard hailed the transport multiple times, and with the interference, heard bits and pieces of a repeated message. The two words they heard most clearly were ‘Grand Admiral’.

“Colonel Yang, make a rescue team ready to investigate as soon as that transport hits ground.”

“Yessir.”

Making it through the atmosphere, Iris looked back at the form of Thrawn which hadn’t moved, despite the damage to the ship.

_His life is more important than mine_

That thought occurred to her. The transport rammed into the ground, and Iris hit her head on the controls, everything going black.  
********************************************** 

“Look sir, the ship.” The stormtrooper pointed out the ship.

“Let’s go, quickly. The Grand Admiral may still be alive.”

The team sawed off the jammed door and went inside the ship. They immediately saw an unconscious Thrawn sitting up against the wall, the life support and all other functions of the ship broken beyond repair. His head was to the side, the useless facemask still attached. One arm was in his lap, the other fell onto the ground, along the very short hallway to the cockpit. There, another form lay, unconscious, over the controls. The lead trooper made sure she was alive.

“Inform command. We’ve found them, and they’re alive.”

********************************************** 

Iris opened her eyes.

“I was wondering when you’d wake.” A familiar voice said.

“Admiral Frost!” She said, grinning, and sitting up.

“It’s so good to see you, Dubatton.” Frost said, hugging her. “Walk with me? They said once you woke you were free to go.”

“Of course.” She got up.

“How are you, Commander?” He said, proud of one of his girls.

“Better, now that I’ve seen you again.”

She turned to face the room. Thrawn was lying in a bed nearest to hers. He looked as if he was on the mend, and could wake at any moment.

“We found him in a bad way. Your life support had stopped working. The doctors just removed his breathing mask. Follow me. You can explain everything while we leave him in peace.” Frost said, leading her out of the room. He told her that his fleet was reassigned here not long after Iris left. Frost liked it here.

“Now. Enough about me. I’ve read your file and caught up on everything except how you got here.”

“Oh, well, I was visiting the togruta homeworld on a culture study with the Grand Admiral, we had only his flagship, the Chimaera, with two tie squads and a carrick-class. We come out of hyperspace to four hammerhead corvettes piloted by rebels.” 

Frost was taken aback. “You didn’t stand a chance.”

Dubatton shook her head. “Bridge Captain Pellaeon ordered Thrawn to abandon ship.”

“As his secretarial officer, you went with him. I am still amazed you managed to become a secretarial officer. Not to mention to a Grand Admiral.”

“Great minds think alike.”

“Indeed. Continue your story.”

“We ran into an issue. The refined exhaust fumes that the empire uses, that mostly aren’t harmful to humans, is highly poisonous to Chiss. The Chimaera took a hit. The ceiling above rattled and the exhaust tube flailed out of place, right into Thrawn’s face. We were helped aboard his transport by a couple of officers. I got Thrawn into a breathing mask then tried to make for here. We received some damage on the way out and the rest is history.”

“You’re extremely brave.”

“The Grand Admiral’s life is more important than mine. I had to get him to safety. Where’s Pellaeon? He’ll want to know we’re okay.”

“Your ship hasn’t arrived yet.” Frost said, gravely.

“Let’s try reaching Pellaeon.”

Frost pointed to the sky. “No need. They’re here.”

A burning star destroyer entered the system. It managed to land in the repair field. The crew was immediately brought from the ship and the fires were put out.

“Pellaeon! Pellaeon!” Dubatton said, trying to find him.

“Thrawn?! Dubatton? Dubatton!” Pellaeon said, finding Dubatton. “You made it. Where’s the Grand Admiral?”

“We made it fine. He’s still recovering from the wreck.”

“The exhaust fumes?”

“He’ll be fine.” Iris said, helping the limping Pellaeon to a medic.

******************************

Iris was losing at dejarik with Frost. She had a comlink tuned to a monitor frequency for Thrawn’s room, that she could hear when he woke.

“Checkmate.”

“Blast! I’m no good a this.”

“You’re improving, perhaps another-”

He was cut off by the Admiral’s weak voice wavering through the comlink. “ _Ch’avz.... Ch’avz..._.” Iris looked at Frost.

“You’d better go to him.” He said, quietly. Iris nodded and hurried off. 

She opened the door to the room where Thrawn had been moved.

“ _Ttis’ah_ …” His eyes were closed, a pained expression on his face.

“Thrawn. Wake up.” She said gently.

He opened his eyes. “ _Ch’avz_ … Water… Please…” He croaked. Iris nodded, and quickly poured a tumbler from the nearby sink, helping Thrawn sit up and drink.

“Easy. Easy.” She said, lowering him to a supported sit after he drank it down. She gingerly sat on the bed. “Feeling any better?”

“My throat no longer feels as if a raging fire is uncontrolled within, so yes I am feeling better. What about my ship?”

“The Chimaera is going to be down for repairs for two weeks. So, your armada is grounded for two weeks.”

“We are on Corellia, currently, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

He looked away for a second.

“What do you remember.”

“Exhaust fumes from the ceiling above. I remember I was near death. The breath mask aboard our, now destroyed I presume, transport saved my life. You are always saving my life. Why is that, I wonder?”

“Your life is more important than mine. Let’s get you on your feet. Corellian sunsets are worth it.”

They watched the sunset and were taken to a lavish suite with conjoining rooms. Thrawn was insistent Iris took the better of the two. They spent the evening together, they ordered room service, and discussed everything from the ship crash to the philosophy of the Noble Correllian Families.

“Corellia has three ruling families-” Thrawn began

“Where’d you get ‘ruling families’ from? They’re noble families, just old families, it’s just a vanity statement.”

“I apologise. On Csilla, there are multiple ruling families-”

“Are you part of one of them?”

“I will explain if you do not interrupt me.” He said, sternly. “At various times over the centuries there have been as many as twelve and as few as three. Each are responsible for a part in Chiss government. I was not born into one of these families, but I as became one of the officers in the expansionary force, I became a merit adoptive of the Eighth Family, House Mitth.” He paused.

“So that explains the Mitth part of your name.”

“Yes. I could have become actually adopted, but my work was seen unsatisfactory by the Mitth family, and by the Chiss government. I was exiled from the unknown regions. Half of a year later, I was enlisted in the imperial military. Two years later, I became a Grand Admiral. A year later, I found you, flower.”


	5. Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Iris are stuck on Corellia for two weeks.

_“Ritot”_

“Retot.”

“Close. _Ritot._ ”

_“R-Ritot.”_

“Again.”

_“Ritot.”_

“Yes.”

The second morning of their two-week stay on Corellia began with the Chenuh lessons he’d been teaching her.

“Now if would say ‘ _Ritot Nunaten_ ’. What would you say?”

_“Ritot Ren’musi.”_

“Excellent work, flower, you have come so far from spelling and adverbs.”

He grinned.

“Now, Thrawn, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.” He obediently did. A brochure laid in his lap. “You can open them.”

“Corellian Cultural museum of art and science, yes, I know, I’ve wanted to visit it many a time. However,” He looked to her. “is is off limits to off-worlders, flower.”

“Do you know my homeworld?” She asked, nonchalantly.

“I did not know you were Correllian.”

“I don’t think I ever told you. I can have a plus one. You are my plus one. On one condition.” 

“Name it.”

“You tell me more of your world.”

“Of course, my flower. When do we leave.”

“I was thinking… after lunch?”

“Sounds wonderful. The sun is rising, shall we watch?” He offered his hand. She took it.

He lead her out to the veranda. She stood directly infront of him, his hands on the railing in the gap between hers. She tensed with the close contact.

“Does this make you uncomfortable, my flower?”

“I-I- just…” She lead off. 

Thrawn roughly turned her. He looked her in the eyes. “You can inform me of anything you need to.”

She looked down before staring him back in the eyes. “The more I’m around you, the more I allow myself to love you… I can’t stop thinking about the fact I cannot have children.” She escaped Thrawn’s grasp, and ran inside.

“Iris! Iris! He called after her. He grasped her arm, above the spot he chose when bringing her along. “I do not care for one single moment that you cannot have children, my flower. I fell in love with those eyes, your hair, your mind, your personality.”

She took a step back. “You love me?” She whispered.

He stepped forward. “ _Bah sea ch'eo vur.”_ He said, which she understood. In Cheunh, it meant ‘With all my heart’.

“To think, the first person to ever fall in love with me is the renowned Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Empire.” 

“And mine, a commander in my armada.” He said, leaning in for a tender kiss. He broke it. “How does breakfast in our room sound, my flower.”

“Sounds wonderful.” She said.

Breakfast was served. They got ready for the day, Iris, for the first time, hesitant to wear her hair down, but Thrawn convinced her, and they both headed to the shipyards for an update.

“Hello! You must be Grand Admiral Thrawn.” Frost came over.

“You are Admiral Frost. I must thank you.”

“Sur? Whatever for?”

“It was your command that Commander Dubatton came from into my service. She has been instrumental in the victories we have recently won.”

“You flatter me, sir.”

“It is all true, Commander. Besides the fact that she is a quick learner, she adapts. No doubt she learned this from you, who I have heard so much about. It is an honor to finally meet you.”

“The same to you sir. If you’ll excuse me, I have your ship repairs to oversee, sir.”

“Of course. I am anxious to be in flight once more.”

Frost left. 

“I see why you talk about him so much, Commander.”

She led them to a veranda that overlooked the entire shipyard.

“The view from this location is stunning. How did you come by it?”

“I grew up in this shipyard. This was always my favorite-”

“I told you once that you never looked good in a uniform, and I’ll tell you again. And by the force, put your hair up, child.” A man dressed in an overseers uniform shouted at the two figures as he approached. Iris had the same nose.

Iris inhaled and unnoticeably to all but Thrawn, drew closer to him. He resisted the urge to step infront of her

“Father.” She said, voice shaky.

“About time you showed up at home. I heard you’ve been getting into all sorts of trouble. Dead people on Tython, shipwrecks, injuries. Just to name a few.” Iris was intimidated, and Thrawn understood why. He had an intimidating persona, used to having his underlings fear him. He observed how different he was from his daughter. Iris obviously got her beauty from her mother.

“Commander Dubatton’s victory on Tython is something to honor, not shame. She saved my life during the shipwreck of the Chimaera, and in her injuries, she is faultless.” Thrawn spoke up.

“And who are you supposed to be?”

“A Grand Admiral of the imperial navy. Your superior, who will not be afraid to inform the overseer of your shift that you have spoken out against a Grand Admiral." There was an extra layer of ice over his voice.

His demeanor changed slightly. He wasn't used to being talked back to. “Oh, a Grand Admiral. Let me guess… you think you can rule this planet like you do your ship, but you won’t.” Dubatton's father said, grabbing Iris and raised his hand to strike her.“Say something like that again and your little commander will pay for it.”

“She is your daughter.”

“No daughter of mine would join the empire.” He balled his fist and was about to strike Iris’s head, when his fist met a musculed blue hand. 

“You do not want to do that.” Thrawn knocked the man off his feet. _"Vizehn turcah ch'ah!”_ Thrawn said, instructing Iris to get behind him. She obeyed. 

The man pulled out a blaster. “Oh, now I really do.”

Thrawn’s hand immediately went to his hip where his blaster should have been. He had left it in the room, not seeing any threat on an imperial shipyard. Instead, he clamped down on her wrist and ran, straight to a troop of stormtroopers. At first they were shocked at a revered Grand Admiral came running to them, his Commander in tow, but then they arrested Iris’s father.

Thrawn led her directly to lunch.

“Can’t we ever just go somewhere uneventful?”

“You are traveling with the most mysterious Grand Admiral of the Empire. So the answer is no. Always, there is someone trying to assassinate you or I, trying to undermine you or I, or perhaps even glean information from you or I.” He changed subjects. “You were beaten as a child.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes.” She whispered, looking away.

“It is a terrible crime, to beat one’s own child. That does explain your short temper.”

“Sorry.”

“Do not apologize for the way you are.” Thrawn said, dropping to silence as the waiter arrived. They ordered, and the waiter was away before he went back to their subject. 

She looked around, and dropped into Cheunh. _“Can I tell you something I’ve never told before?”_

_“Yes, yes, of course, Flower.”_

_“I have a scar from my childhood that my father is proud of.”_

Proud of? Thrawn thought. A parent is proud of a scar he left on his daughter? He dropped back into Basic. “I am sorry beyond words.”

She seemed relieved. “Let’s change subjects.” She whispered.

Thrawn launched into some story about this or that about intersecting cultures of the moons of Yavin.

After their lunch, they took a transport tram to the middle of nowhere. Thrawn was pleased, even on the ride out there.

“How are you to confirm that you are indeed Corellian?” Thrawn asked.

She pulled the pocket-sized datapad off her belt. She went through a few things and handed the display of her imperial profile. 

“You are only three years younger than I.” Thrawn said, amused.

“Grab the railing, bump incoming.” She said quickly. 

Thrawn obeyed, and there was indeed a bump. It was large enough that it knocked a couple of people to the floor.

“Off worlder. The practical jokester.” Iris said in a low tone.

After the bump, the large, ornate building could be seen. There was a hubbub of discussion from Corellians and their offworlder plus ones. That is, except for Thrawn and Dubatton. It seemed as if Thrawn wasn’t excited, but he ran his hands along his legs, twice.

“Anxious?”

“Maybe a little bit.” He said, low enough only Iris could hear him.

The tram arrived in the station. Each party was stopped at the reception desk. Dubatton and Thrawn got by with no issue.

Thrawn dragged her all over the museum for the rest of the day, Dubbaton didn’t complain once, seeing him so enthralled by everything. At the end of the day, she looked at the time.

“Museum closes in 10 minutes. We should leave.”

“You are right. Let us go.” Thrawn said, with one last look back as they boarded the last tram.

“Thank you, Iris.” They were the only passengers on the Tram near the back. His low voice didn’t carry far. She inclined her head, and yawned. “You are exhausted. Sleep.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and slept the tram ride back to the luxury hotel the imperials were kept. When they returned, Iris was nearly asleep before Thrawn got his boots off. He woke her, she was quick in her refresher, and was in bed before Thrawn got out of his refresher. He wandered into her room, better covered her shoulders, and smiled fondly down at the peaceful sleeper.

**************************************************

The rest of their stay at Corellia was a peaceful, wonderful time. Iris led Thrawn all over her world. It was the last day. Soon the armada would leave.

“You still haven’t taken me to see your family.” Thrawn said, overlooking his precious repaired ship.

“Oh, that would be a great conversation. Hey mom, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn. You know, a Grand Admiral of the Empire? Yeah, thought’d bring him ‘round for lunch.”

Thrawn laughed. “You are correct, of course. That would be imposing and awkward for your family.”

“Very much so.”

She and Thrawn returned to their quarters to pack. They ended up always in each other’s way in the tight space.

“We seem to be getting in each other’s way at every turn.” Thrawn said. 

“Indeed.” Iris said.

Thrawn smiled and kissed Iris. He backed her against the couch. He laid over her, kissing her. He moved his lips to her neck. She gasped and her fingers dug into his uniformed shoulders. That was enough to earn a growl from Thrawn. He started to remove her uniform when the door dinged. 

“DO NOT enter.” Thrawn growled, in a completely different fashion.

“Yes sir. The ship is ready early. I was coming to collect you and commander Dubatton. I will wait outside until you are ready.

“I apologize.” Thrawn said, buttoning the one button he unbuttoned.

“It’s not your fault.”

They grabbed their bags, checked the rooms once more, and exited the rooms.

“I apologize for the wait, trooper.”

“Not at all sir. Are you ready.”

“Yes. Take us to the Chimaera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Iris's crazy father! 
> 
> A little bit of fluff. I'm not one for fluff, so this is about as far as I go. *shrugs*
> 
> In this chapter, we get insight into Iris's family. Her father is the reason she ran away to the Imperial Academy.
> 
> Thrawn starts teaching Iris his language, Cheunh. I use this site for the translations: 
> 
> http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php
> 
> Like this chapter? Don't? Think I can improve upon characters? Give feedback!
> 
> *Trying not to make Iris a Mary Sue is one of the most important things I think about when writing this*


	6. Trust, Toxicity, and Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thrawn is poisoned, It's up to Iris to find the culprit- and lead the fleet.

Operations returned to normal. One day, Thrawn informed Dubatton that a banquet for the Admirals and the Grand Admirals of the empire, and their personal officers. 

“When will this take place.”

“Today. In a week.”

“Do I have to do anything?”

“Anything but sit and look pretty? No.”

“Good.”

“We have that inspection of the hanger to go to. I want you to lead it. I will watch, but I want you to head it.”

“Sounds good. Shall we?”

“Yes.

The inspection was quickly underway. 

“Grand Admiral, Sir! We are ready for your inspection.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Weshu and Colonel Ordono, however, I am letting Commander Dubatton head up this inspection. Commander, you may begin.”

She did. The inspection went great, until she found a cache of spice that either Weshu or Ordono was hiding.

“This is unacceptable. Which one of you is responsible.” She stared them down. Thrawn noticed the glare she gave them was exactly like his.

“Very well. Since neither of you will come clean, you are charged with a high fine and will be assigned to maintenance for two months. Good day, gentlemen.”

They walked out. 

“You handled yourself admirably. Very good work indeed. You will make a fine Grand Admiral one day.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, let me show you how to deal out the punishment you have prescribed.” He took out one of his code cylinders and began to show her.

Twas the night of the banquet. They were sat near Tarkin, who quickly warmed up to Iris after a few conversations. She was laughing from one of Yularen’s jokes when Thrawn put a hand on her leg. He drew her near.

“Listen to me carefully. I need you to go to any officer in the room.” There were officers on security and serving duty. “And tell them to get one of the medics here very quickly. Someone has poisoned my drink. Do not cause alarm. Go, quickly.” Thrawn whispered.

Iris did so. The medic arrived just as Thrawn’s strange behavior was explained. He had been clearing his throat and touching his head. His eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. 

“Thrawn!” Tarkin said, rising, coming to his side, quickly, Iris brought the medic over.

The medic inspected him. “He’s been poisoned. We must get him to the medical bay, quickly.” Between Iris and Tarkin, with Yularen helping out, they got him to the medical bay. 

“I’ll need to flush his system to get the poison out.”

“Then flush it!” Tarkin barked. 

They stood by. The medic came to see them in the waiting room. More admirals and the other Grand Admirals joined them.

“He will live. But he will need time to heal and regain his strength before he can return to duty.”

“Who will act as Grand Admiral in his place?” Iris asked, turning to the others.

All of the admirals and their officers looked to Iris. 

“You will.” Tarkin said. “As Secretary to Thrawn, you are his protege if anything is to happen to him. You are now acting Grand Admiral.” Tarkin saw her disbelief. “You lot, out. Let me explain to her.” They left. “It’s not as terrifying as it seems. Just do your duties like Thrawn did. The good thing is, Thrawn lives. The bridge captain of his flagship will help you. I ran into a similar problem before I became Grand Moff. It will all be fine.” He said, encouragingly. 

Iris went to see Thrawn. It was a terrible sight. He was lying in a medical bed, hooked up to machines, his color so pale he was almost white.

“Get better.” She lightly laid a hand on his chest, almost as if any pressure would break him.

Thrawn was carefully transported to his ship. Before Iris left, she talked to the medic.

“What was in that poison?”

“No known poisons. The only substance it matched with was imperial-grade exhaust fluid.”

Interesting. “Thank you, doctor.”

“It was my pleasure, Sir. Do tell me when he recovers.”

“I will. Good day.” She boarded the ship.

With Pellaeon’s help, Iris fit into her role. Her uniform now included Thrawn’s rank plate, and one of his gold shoulder plates, the other off, signifying that she was merely acting Grand Admiral. She advised over the feet how she thought Thrawn might have. She even had a terrifying meeting with the Emperor, who praised her for stepping into Thrawn’s role. He cautioned her to watch her back. 

Iris was currently doing what all of her attention outside of Thrawn’s role took up; finding the culprit. Because it was liquid exhaust, there were few people who knew the toxicity of exhaust to Thrawn. Herself, The Emperor, Pellaeon, Frost and Lieutenant Weshu and Colonel Ordono. The emperor was obviously out, and so was she. Frost was out, too because he had neither the means nor the motive. Pellaeon had no obvious motive, but she was still going to question him. Then there was the two hanger officials. Their motive was obvious; They were mad from the inspection.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Captain Pellaeon, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat.” Iris gestured for him to seat, before seating herself. “Captain, did you poison Thrawn?" She asked, bluntly

“Sir!?”

“You know about the toxicity of exhaust and Chiss. Thrawn was poisoned using liquid exhaust. Did you attend the banquet?”

“No sir. I was left in charge of this ship. I didn’t want to leave, anyway. Banquets aren’t my scene. Why did you think I was a suspect?”

“You know about his sensitivity to the fumes.”

“I see. Do you have another culprit in mind?”

“Perhaps. Thank you, Captain. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you sir.” He left.

She leaned back in her chair. That Pellaeon out of the playing field. She thought so, but wanted to be sure.

“Sir, Colonel Ordono has arrived.” The guard trooper informed her.

“Thank you, send him in.”

“Can I help you, sir?” The colonel asked.

“Perhaps. Please, sit.” She continued after he took a seat. “How has the inspection punishments affected you?”

“Well, the fine was not easy to pay, and maintenance will not be fun, but to be honest, I deserve my punishment, sir.”

“That is an interesting view.”

“I was running the black market spice with Weshu, hoping for a little extra cash. I should’ve known I would get found out. Please don’t discharge me, sir.” He begged.

“I am not going to discharge you, Colonel. Tell me, did you attend the banquet that the Grand Admiral was poisoned at?”

“No, no sir. I was feeling ashamed of my actions and asked to remain here. I hope that was okay, sir.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Colonel, you may go.”

“Thank you sir. Can I ask one thing?”

“Of course.”

“Will the Admiral be alright?”

“With time, yes.”

“Good.” He walked out.

Interesting. Very interesting. The colonel didn’t seem that he was hiding anything, and seemed genuinely sorry for his actions, but not mad, no, not mad enough to poison Thrawn. Pellaeon hailed her.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I see you requested Lieutenant Weshu to your office, but he’s unaccounted for.”

“Are you telling me Lieutenant Weshu is AWOL?”

“I’m afraid so, sir.”

“I’ll meet you on the bridge.”

She arrived on the bridge and asked for the departure manifest. 

“There. An unathorized tie-fighter take off.” She noticed

“That was when we were still at the banquet’s station.”

“Yes. Which means his destination was close to the station. I almost have you boxed in, culprit.”

“What?”

“I am sure now that Lieutenant Weshu is responsible for Poisoning Thrawn.” She pulled up his bio. “Andara. That’s very close, definitely within Tie fuel capability. Captain, set our course for Andara.”

“Yes sir.”

Upon their arrival, they were hailed by the sector’s moff. 

“Fleet 7, may I ask what your business is?”

“Moff Balfour. We are hunting an assassin and deserter that fled to Andara.”

“Who? I will contact the Andaran governor.”

“Lieutenant Seyton Weshu.”

“We will find him.” The moff assured her.

Within hours, Weshu was sitting in Thrawn’s office, interrogated by Dubatton.

“Why did you poison the Grand Admiral?”

“Because! He’s the one that made me pay the fine! My family needed that money! That’s why I ran the spice black market. And I had to be on maintenance! He deserved it! I should’ve tried to kill you, too!” The troopers pointed their blasters at him. Dubatton calmly raised her hand for them to stand down. 

“Throw him in the brig. When the Grand Admiral wakes, he will decide what to do with you. Get him out of my sight.”

They escorted him out.

“May I congratulate you on a job well done.” Pellaeon said.

“Thank you, captain.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“He was the only possible suspect who knew about the exhaust, and had a motive.”  
**************************************** A week had past since Weshu was thrown into the prison.

“Hey, you’re not getting better fast enough.” Iris said to the unconscious Thrawn. His color had nearly returned to normal. The medics didn’t know why he hadn’t woken, he was in perfect health.

Iris made her way to the bridge, as she was summoned by Pellaeon. 

She arrived to the rocking of laser cannons and the same four hammerhead corvettes and three CR90 corvettes under fire Thrawn’s four star destroyers and their ties and light cruisers.

“It’s those same hammerheads from when the ship was damaged.” Dubatton shouted. “Attention Fleet 7. This is Acting Grand Admiral Dubatton. I want each of you each to send out one squadron of ties. Then I want you to focus fire on the corvettes.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” A familiar voice resounded in the room.

“Grand Admiral! You’re awake!” Pellaeon said.

Iris immediately removed the gold plate and started on the rank plate.

“Thank you, Commander.” He said it with no hostility. “Dubatton. From here forward, I want you to take a more active role in the leadership of this fleet. You were once my honorary second in command, now you are officially the second in command of my fleet.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Thrawn did not belay the order she gave, and only one of the Hammerheads and two of the CR90 corvettes escaped.

“Well done, Commander. These rebels of Batonn are growing more confident. They should be our next objective. May I speak with you privately in my office, Pellaeon. Dubatton, you have the bridge."

Thrawn led Pellaeon back.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I need an accurate report of Commander Dubatton’s action whilst I was poisoned.”

“She did a great job, sir.’”

“I need an accurate report.”

“Very well sir. She was hesitant to step into your shoes, sir, and got a great deal of help from Grand Moff Tarkin and I. After a couple of days, she called me here and questioned me about poisoning you. After that she questioned Colonel Ordono and attempted to question Lieutenant Weshu, but he had deserted. We chased him to the Andara system and with moff Balfour’s aid, had the deserter back in this office in a matter of hours. He confessed to poisoning you and she threw him in the brig. There was a small skirmish a couple of days ago that was taken care of swiftly. She’s been sitting in at meetings, making the choices she believed you would make. Not once did she call it her own. Not once did she call herself Grand Admiral, only Acting Grand Admiral. Not once did she attempt to change things her way. Not once did she grab for power. She made it clear that this was your fleet and as soon as you recovered, she would return to her position.”

“Thank you Pellaeon. Send her my way.”

“Yes sir.” Pellaeon said. His tone was hard to decipher.

Iris came in a few minutes later. He was a little afraid. “Before you say anything, sir, I apologize for anything I have done that you find out of line. I was trying to-”

“Commander.”

“-to keep your fleet together and-”

“Dubatton!”

“-And it’s not easy, you have incredibly large shoes to-”

“IRIS!”

“Yes, sir?” She squeaked.

“I am extremely proud of you, flower.”

She was shocked. “Proud? But on the bridge… you seemed… angry.”

“I was upset because you gave up your role so easily. I was hoping you would show me how you could opperate without me. One day, I fear, you will have to learn to function without me, permanently.”

“But, Thrawn-”

“I will not live forever, Commander. One day you may have to take my place.”

“Yes, sir.”

“However, we have bigger problems on our hands. The batonn rebels are getting more… confident. Their forces are getting larger. It is time to destroy them. I believe their outpost is here.” Thrawn said, standing, faltering, and regaining balance, bringing up the holomap.

“You can hardly stand.”

“Using tie bombers, trooper squadrons, and cruiser fire, we will decimate the rebel insurgents.” He ignored her comment.

“Yes, Thrawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to show that Iris has both learned from Thrawn, and can, albeit ruluctantly, lead. This was a fun chapter to write, because I tossed a coin and fate had it that Weshu was the culprit. I liked writing Iris figuring out everything as Thrawn might, and established a friendship between Iris and Tarkin.
> 
> What happens to Weshu? Firing Squad? Lifetime in the Brig? Court-Martial? Input your opinion in the comments and Weshu's punisment might just appear in one of the future chapters.
> 
> Like this chapter? Don't? Think I can improve on characters? Give feedback!


	7. Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days leading up to the attack on Batonn, a new weapon initiative is required.

“Dubatton, we should think over the plans again.”

She turned on the holomap of the sector of Batonn that they had emphasis on. “As we thought, burning these forests will flesh out the rebel’s hidden forest hideout. Burning these forests that encircle this town will force them to the town, and we will not take any prisoners.”

He circled the room while she gave an overview of the plan. “Something is missing.”

“I am inclined to agree. It is-”

“There is not-”

“Enough umph.” They said, together.

“We need a bomb.” Iris said, quickly.

“Intriguing idea, Commander. What were you thinking? Something along the lines of an Electro-Proton bomb?”

“Similar. One that releases a shockwave that will weaken their forces and render their tech useless.” 

“That’s a very clever idea.”

“There’s only one problem.”

“Hmm?”

“I wouldn’t know where to start on building it.”

Thrawn was all of the sudden very close. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

“That is where my command comes in, my flower. I will order a regular detonation bomb for the tie-bombers, and request a electro core, and we can replace it. We shall have to keep this a secret.”

“We will manage another secret.” Iris said, looking up at him.

“Indeed.” He kissed her. “I will request the bomb now.”

“What will we fill the core with?”

“A secret I’m taking from my people. You worry about changing the core and I will create the core. You will not be permitted to see the core.”

She was crestfallen, though she tried to hide it. “Yes, sir.”

“I will not allow a Csilla secret to be known. You would not want a Corellian ship building secret to be known, even to me, now would you?”

“Of course not, sir, not unless you ordered it, sir.”

“Yes, so I will not reveal the secrets of my people.”

He sat at his desk and started on the project on his datapad.

“I’m going to go do my rounds.” 

He gestured and she left. She ended up spending more time than she thought on the bridge, helping Pellaeon negotiate with a wry bounty hunter, before going to make her rounds as a commander. She scrutinized the details of her position, as usual, and had to remind one lazy Ensign to wear his hat for at least the fourteenth time.

"Do you know what the difference between an error and a mistake, Ensign?" She asked, directly quoting Thrawn. She heard him once talking to another Ensign. 

"No sir."

"Anyone can make an error, Ensign. But that error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it." She said, finishing Thrawn's quote perfectly.

For disciplinary actions, she gave him an afternoon in the detention block. Going back to Thrawn’s office, she caught Pellaeon taking a few midshipmen around the corridors. She grinned and avoided their passing. She waited impatiently outside the armed door as the guard changed.

“You would think I could get into my own quarters by sight. But no.”

When she finally arrived back in the office, Thrawn was studying a piece of Batonn art, which was in the public square of the village in the targeted sector.

“I was wondering when you would return. I was beginning to get worried.”

“Sorry. First there was a bounty hunter I had to help Pellaeon out with, then that blasted Ensign refused to wear his hat again, so I threw him in the brig for the afternoon, and then, to top it all off, I had to wait outside while the blasted guard was changed.”

“My. Someone has had a busy afternoon. I finished our bomb prototype, codename Shock. I-”

“What about Shockwave.”

“Pardon?”

“For the codename. What about Shockwave. Everyone would think we were talking about that holovideo player created on Coruscant.”

“Very clever. So we shall name the bomb Shockwave.”

“When will it arrive?”

“Tomorrow. I managed to create the core in the time that you were attending to your rounds. By the end of the week, we will be able to attack the rebels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't orginally included in my main timeline, but I thought another chapter before the Battle of Batonn was needed. 'Part 1' of this includes chapters 1-8, while 'Part 2' includes 9- the end.
> 
> I had to quote Thrawn. I've been waiting to use that one, and although he doesn't actually say it in this chapter, I wanted to include it, and by disiplining an Ensign, I could think of no better place.
> 
> Yes, the bomb's name was influenced by Adobe Shockwave. I originally thought against this name, but then the cover of 'a holovideo player created on Coruscant' just fit into place. *shrugs*
> 
> Like this chapter? Don't? Think I can improve on characters? Give feedback!


	8. The Battle of Batonn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's fleet attacks the rebels on Batonn.

“If we send out a large enough force of bombers, trooper squadrons, we can decimate the area within this circle. All of the rebels will be drawn into this area by fires that we will start within the surrounding forest.”

“But sir! What about the towns?” Pellaeon asked.

“The two small villages in the town may be where the rebels are hiding. If we want to eliminate the entire rebel force, this is the only way.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral.”

“I will require four bomber squadrons, seven Stormtrooper squadrons, and Death’s Head and Stormhawk to provide direct fire. We cannot allow a single person or droid to escape this area.”

“Yes, sir. I will get them assembled.”

“Good.” Thrawn watched Pellaeon leave, and Iris enter.

“Is is ready?”

“Yes sir. Prepped and ready. The pilot you chose is on standby.”

“Good. You are sure that no one else knows of the weapon?”

“Absolutely. It was only discussed, developed, and designed between the two of us. The constructors were instructed to build a normal one, I just swapped the cores.”

“Good. It is imperative that none of the rebels were alerted to it.”

“Yes sir.”

They watched the ground and space battles from the Chimaera's bridge. 

“This is Thrawn. I am ordering and immediate evacuation of all imperial ground troops. I repeat, an immediate evacuation of all imperial ground troops.”

“Sir? What are you doing?” Pellaeon asked.

“You shall have to see. Dubatton, give the go-ahead.”

“You are go for launch, shock.”

The pilot in the room nodded and hurried off.

“What are you planning?”

“Patience, Captain. Patience.”

The tie bomber, with escort, flew to the planet. 

“What is it dropping?” Pellaeon persisted.

“Shockwave.” Iris said with a nod from Thrawn.

“As the commander so quaintly nicknamed the bomb, it will release a shockwave that will greatly weaken the forces of the rebels on the planet below, it will as well render their tech unusable. We will then resend in our troops and eliminate the threat.”

“That’s… brilliant, sir.”

“Thank you. The Commander deserves half credit. She replaced the core and kept it secret, not to mention she helped invent it.”

“How ever did you come up with it?”

“We understood we required something that would completely eliminate the threat, without fail.”

“We threw ideas around until we came up with this one.” Iris admitted.

“It’s ingenious!”

“But no longer a secret. The bomb was the only prototype.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“However unfortunate it may be, by destroying the only prototype, it ensures that the bomb will not fall into enemy hands.”

“The bomb is away, sir.” Shock, the bomber pilot, sounded over the comm.

“Very good, shock, return to the ship.” Thrawn replied.

When the bomber returned, the forces were deployed again. No one within the designated area survived.

“There were so many civilian casualties.” Pellaeon mused.

“Unfortunately, yes. But they will fall away in comparison when we eliminate the rebels as a whole. There’s a bigger picture than just Batonn.” Iris said.

_...There’s a bigger picture…_

_… Bigger Picture…_

*********************************************

“I need someone who sees a... bigger picture.”

“Very well. You shall have the Seventh Fleet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Batonn! I didn't go very much into detail, as there's not much known about the Battle of Batonn. 
> 
> Part 1 ends here. Part 2 starts in the next chapter. The story coincides with Rebels starting in the next chapter.


	9. Reunions over Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleet 7 arrives at the Lothal sector

“Lothal, sir?”

“Yes, Captain. It appears we have been once again called away. Are all the ships prepped?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Captain, Let us be underway.”

“Yessir.”

***************************************

“I'm certain Governor Pryce is overestimating how organized the resistance is. While it's true there are pockets of rebellion, there has never been any evidence of a larger scale, galaxy-wide operation.”

“And we would like to keep it that way, Admiral Konstantine.”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn and Major Dubatton.” Tarkin said, glad to see them again.

“Major Dubatton?” Konstantine asked.

“The emperor promoted her after our recent victory at Batonn.”

“Civilian casualties outnumbered the insurgents at the time.” Kallus said.

“Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus, for there are no longer rebels in that sector.”

“Well, Thrawn, what do you think of Governor Pryce's theory about the rebels in the Lothal sector?”

“This is a pirate our rebels rescued from Naraka prison, Hondo Ohnaka. Within the last hour, the Phoenix Squadron destroyed Mining Guild ships using the Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint. Taken separately, they may seem unrelated, but Ohnaka's cellmate was a laborer at our starfighter reclamation plant in the Yarma system, one jump point away from the Sereeda attack.”

“The Grand Admiral believes they are attempting to steal fighters for their own fleet.” Dubatton said.

“Every ship they add to their arsenal increases the threat to our own armada and the Emperor's plans.” Thrawn said.

“I trust you have a solution?” Tarkin asked.

“We will start our operations here, and pull the rebels apart piece by piece. They will be the architects of their own destruction.”

*************************************************

“I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion.”

“Thank you, Moff Tarkin, sir.”

“Soon, you’ll be giving your Grand Admiral here a run for his credits.”

“I assure you, Tarkin, It will not be much of a competition.”

“Well. This is where I leave the two of you. Duty calls. It was good to see the both of you again.”

“As with you, Tarkin.”

“Happy hunting, you two.” Tarkin left for his own cruiser.

“At least they didn’t make us change ships again.”

“Indeed. Everything is how we want it.”

“I have the manifest. Let’s get started.”

Thrawn pressed a button, a holomap of the sector came up. He expanded the hologram to show images of the crew of the ghost. Iris added in the art on the manifest. Once it was sorted, they both stepped back. To an untrained eye, it was impossible. To them, it was time for the real work to begin.

****************************************************************

“Yes, Konstantine, we will be working closely with the Grand Admiral.”

“But Governor Pryce! He’s- He’s-”

“Konstantine, that alone is why you will never be a Grand Admiral. Terrified of Thrawn, who, yes, is terrifying, but you’re in the empire, Konstantine, grow up.” Pryce chided him.

“But sir!”

“Sirs, we’ve all been requested to the Grand Admiral’s office. We should get going.” Kallus said, walking up to them.

“Indeed.”

They were directed to his office. There, they saw the holomap and artwork.

“I need you three to tell me everything you know about these rebels.”

Kallus spoke up. “The twi’lek captain is Hera Syndulla. She is crafty and clever, her piloting skills are exemplary. She flies a VCX-100 light cruiser, named ‘The Ghost’.” He walked to the next picture. “Sabine Wren is a Mandalorian with talent for art and explosives.” He walked to the next. “Zeb Orrelios is a Lasat, and serves as the crew’s muscle and grunt. He serves little other purpose. Then, we have Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger. Both are jedi. Jarrus was blinded, but he still attempts to teach the young Bridger.”

“Thank you, Agent Kallus, that was very insightful. Governor Pryce, Admiral Konstantine, anything to add?” He waited. “No? Very well. You all may go.”

The door closed and Thrawn talked to seemingly, no one. “What did you notice?”

Iris stepped out from the shadow. “Konstantine is afraid of you, Kallus might be too, but he’s hiding it well, and Pryce was looking for me.”

“I was wondering if I was the only one who noticed that.”

“She taught for a time at the academy. She, uh…”

“She?”

“She didn’t believe I could go very far. She said I need to get my head out of a book and into the battlefield.”

“Well then, she was obviously wrong.” He said, with a gentle kiss.

She smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest.

“There is not much else to do but study the style of the mandalorian’s art, however, before we start pulling them apart piece by piece, we need to know their reactions.”

“Reactions?”

“I will attempt to test the twi’lek Hera Syndulla.”

“What? Why?”

“How she reacts to certain situations will help us in choosing a tactic for their destruction.”

“Oh. I understand.”

“Good. You may go find Governor Pryce and speak with her, if you wish. I will be here, studying the crew of the Ghost.”

“Okay. I probably should go find her, and stop hiding behind an armed guard.” 

She made her way to the bridge, where Admiral Konstantine was already in an argument with Pellaeon. Kallus was doing his best to be the neutral party.

“With all due respect, Admiral Konstantine, this is my ship!” Pellaeon said.

“Your ship? I don’t think so. You may be bridge captain, but there’s no reason that old procedures can’t be updated, Captain!”

“Then change them on another ship, sir, try Death’s Head. Or maybe Stormhawk, sir.”

“I’m not based on either of those, and this is the flagship!”

“Gentlemen, please, I’m sure this is not as big as a problem as you make it out to be!” Kallus said, desperately.

“It’s amusing, isn’t it.” Pryce said, standing next to her. “Watching the ‘galaxy’s best men’ fighting like children.”

“Yes, sir, it is.” Iris said.

“It’s good to see you again, Dubatton. I never expected you would become Thrawn’s most trusted. I must congratulate you.”

“Thank you.”

“It will be wonderful to be working with you again.”

“I agree.”

“He’s changed you.”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“You’re calmer than you used to be. You had a very short fuse in the academy. You stand like him, too. However, the most noticeable thing is that you are much, much more confident in yourself.”

“T-thank you sir.” She stuttered.

“He’s taught you, I presume? He’s taught you how to look at a piece of pottery and hunt down a criminal.”

“With all due respect, sir, it’s much more complicated than that.”

Pryce chuckled. “I see he has.”

Iris turned red with embarrassment. She then turned to go to her duties as Major.

“Oh, and Dubatton.”

“Yes, Governor Pryce?”

“Don’t get too close to the Grand Admiral. Men are all the same, you know.”

“Yes sir.”

Pryce watched her leave. She would have to keep an eye on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived in season 3 of Rebels!
> 
> Iris gets a promotion! Yay!
> 
> We get some more Imperial Academy backstory, and Pryce and Iris poke fun at one of the empire's slogans. I think Pryce might know what's up between Iris and Thrawn.
> 
> Gotta love Pellaeon. From the moment I decided to include him in this story, I knew he and Konstantine would clash.
> 
> The next two chapters will cover most of season 3 of Rebels.


	10. To Test a Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn tests Hera Syndulla, gets insight into the engineering department of the Chimaera, and inspects a factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT AHEAD: If you do not wish to read such content, skip the first two paragraphs.
> 
> STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 3 SPOILERS AHEAD: If you do not wish to read such content-uh- don't read the chapter. Or the one after that. Or the next. Yeaah, it's best to just be all caught up.

“No, no. I-” Thrawn tried to push Iris away from where she stood behind him. She nipped his ear. She felt the shiver run through his body. “Iris…” He whispered. She reached around to unbuckle his belt, kissing his chin. He groaned as her hands met unexposed flesh. “ _Esebi… Ttis’ah…_ ” He said, her name in Cheunh, along with ‘please’. He dropped the datapad on his desk, moaning. She added her other hand to her ministrations, running one of her fingers just above his purple manhood. He hissed and shuttered. She continued. Thrawn felt the ever-growing knot. In an instant, he took Iris’s arms and whirled around, trousers falling as he did. He frowned at them and Iris giggled. One of his legs whirled around and knocked Iris off her feet. He pantsed her, caught her, and laid her on the ground, sliding into her. She screamed.

“Shh, shh, I am sorry, shh…” He whispered. He forgot. Again. He slipped out of her. “Shh. shh.” He cooed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I forgot, my hurt little flower. Do you wish for me to continue?” He asked, gently. Ever since her injury, there was only one way for them to make love. In response, she wrapped her legs around him. He was more careful this time, and it turned from pain to pleasure. He lightly kissed the scar that ran across her right breast. She gasped and dug into his uniformed back. 

Above, on the desk, the comm dinged. 

“Sir.”

“Yes?” He asked, annoyed.

“Konstantine, here to see you. Shall I send him in?”

“No. I will inform him when I am ready.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Well. That ruins my afternoon.” Iris said, as they were redressing.

“That is one of many problems of the military. If we forget about the rule where our love and all that entails is forbidden.”

“Very true.” She readjusted his insignia plate and clicked her belt. They looked themselves over. 

When Konstantine walked in, Iris was on a datapad, and Thrawn was musing over a stylized Lothcat painting.

“Can I help you, Admiral Konstantine?” He asked.

“What? Uh, no, sir. I actually came here for Major Dubatton.”

“What can I do for you, Admiral?”

“On one of the ties, there’s this big… plate thing… and it has Corellian Engineering Corporation in big letters on it, and I was wondering if you could help us get it working.”

Both men stared at her. She stared at Konstantine, a ridiculous expression on her face. “You. Don’t. Know. How. To. Open. The. Ejector.”

“No. That’s why we need your help.”

She mumbled something in Cheunh that sounded like ‘by the gods above.’

“Fine. Let’s go.” She said, leaving the datapad behind.

Thrawn watched them leave with an amused expression.

Upon their arrival in the hanger, the engineering staff was assembled. 

“Oi, You lot.” Iris said. “How many of you are from Corellia.”

One timid, redheaded young man raised his hand. Hardly old enough to be in the empire. 

“Alright kid, what’s your name.”

“Trebatton, sir.”

“Second Cadet Branch?”

“Yes, Major Dubatton, sir.”

“Pleasure to meet you, cuz. Anyway, all of you, watch closely. To open, you take this.” She held up a tool. “And this,” She held up another, and attempted to remove it.

“That’s the thing, sir. They’re a new design.” Trebatton said.

“Ah. Get me Thrawn.”

“What seems to be the issue, Major?”

“Well, the Admiral was right. It is hard to get off. It’s a newer design. Must’ve come in with the new batch. Anyway, I think we need a different tool, correct?”

“Yes, sir, one with magnetic capabilities, to remove the eight magnets holding it together, sir.” Trebatton said, from Iris’s side.

“Shall I order one?”

“No, I’ll do that from the computer down here. I just wanted to get your permission.”

“Granted.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Trebatton brought her a datapad and together they found the right tool.

“Well, Admiral Konstantine, I don’t see why you couldn’t have done that yourself.”

“You’re a Corellian! Ships are your thing.”

She gave him a look. “Right. We’re done here. At least, until the part comes in. Well, Cousin, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you, Cousin Major Dubatton, sir.” They clasped arms in the Corellian fashion.

Konstantine and Dubatton walked back to the bridge together. 

“So let me get this straight. You’re related to him?”

“Yes. On Corellia, we have three royal families. Each have up to three cadet branches. The Batton families, consisting of Monbatton, Dubatton, and Trebatton are all from three brothers. Each branch’s families to each other are considered cousins.”

“That’s… not what I expected. You’re noble?”

“Nope. All the nobleness and glory goes with the Monbatton family. I’m just part of the Primary Cadet Branch, which sure, it’ll get me some places, and will ensure I have enough credits to retire on, but it’s not Monbatton. That kid was a Trebatton, which is even worse. He probably won’t retire.”

“Oh.”

“That’s the reaction that most have.”

“That most have to what?” Pryce asked, as they arrived on the bridge.

“To my family’s intrigue, Governor.”

“Ah. Thought she was nobility, did you, Konstantine?”

“Well- I-”

“I did it, too. I called you all here because of a request of the Grand Admiral’s. Who, should be arriving momentarily.” 

He walked in a few moments later. “Not late, am I?”

“No, sir, not at all.” Konstantine said. 

A look from Iris told Thrawn otherwise.

“Captain Slavin has successfully taken the twi’lek capital on Ryloth. You said you wanted a closer look, Grand Admiral?”

“Yes. I want a… closer look into the life of our dear rebel pilot, Hera Syndulla. Perhaps this occupation will be enlightening. I want you to accompany me, Dubatton.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll be ready to leave in an hour, sir.”

“Good, Captain. Let us be underway as soon as we can.”

Pellaeon, Konstantine and Pryce departed the main computer, leaving Dubatton and Thrawn.

“How else was your trip to engineering.”

“Enlightening. We’ve got old, scraggly men and young Trebatton boys down there and few inbetween.”

“Hmm. Perhaps after destroy the rebels we can look for a new engineering staff.”

“That’s the thing. With all these objectives the Emperor gives us, the less time and credits we have to spend on things, like a quality engineering crew.”

“You are correct. That is another problem I have with the Emperor. He uses troops like playthings, worries too little about rebellion and spies, and doesn’t give ample resources for a quality crew.”

“My loyalty no longer lies with him.”

“ _Ch’imur!_ Major, what are you saying?”

“That if you serve the Emperor, I will. If you leave the empire, I will. My loyalty lies with you and only you.”

********************************************************

Iris ducked and spun, coming up and blocking the sentry droid’s hand with her staff. The other droid threw a punch, and she stopped it. She reeled back, barely missing another one of the punches they threw. She spun a kick aimed for one’s head, it faltering back. She knocked one off it’s feet, and reeled to stop the next one. She barely parried the blow, and the next sent her flying across the room.

“Override code; Rukh.” Thrawn said, in the place he was watching from in the hallway. He helped her to her feet, and offered her uniform. “That was a good attempt. You are getting better.”

“Not good enough to save my life.” She grumbled, pulling her uniform on over her undershirt.

“Not yet. But with practice, I believe you will be. You have greatly improved since you no longer have arms practice with the others of my fleet. I remember when you could hardly hold your own against one of these droids. Now, you are making substantial progress against both.”

********************************************************

Thrawn stood with Slavin, after he cooled down from Slavin wanting to destroy the Kalikori. “With Hera Syndulla under captivity, an offer will need to be made.”

“I will make a trade offer to her father. Himself, for her and the boy.”

“Very good, Captain Slavin. Major Dubatton, I will return to my ship. Stay here and alert me of anything we have discussed.”

“Yes sir.”

Iris stood by as the transfer happened She stood in the middle ground between the two parties.

“Sorry about the house. Chopper!” Hera shouted.

The house exploded behind them. Slavin stood by, gripping his arm, and Iris stood without any blemishes or injuries.

“They are in range, sir.” one of the officers said, from the controls of Thrawn’s ship.

“Hold your fire, they have earned their victory today.” Thrawn said.

“Admiral! The Rebels are getting away!” Slavin said.

“Oh, not to worry, Captain. I have found this whole experience to be very enlightening. Major, I will send a shuttle to pick you up momentarily.”

**********************************************************

Arriving at the factory Thrawn was inspecting, late, as Thrawn requested, Iris rode down on a shuttle, met by Thrawn, Pryce, and Kallus. She joined them.

“You should not have compromised security here by hiring locals.” Thrawn said, as they entered back into the factory from meeting Iris.

“This factory has quotas to meet.” Pryce said, exasperated.

“I can question the workers, but I won't know if they're lying without more information about this new project.” Kallus said.

With a curt nod from the Grand Admiral, Iris spoke up. “The Grand Admiral is developing a new fighter here. That’s all you need to know.”

“A new fighter? Difficult to see how one small ship will change much.” Kallus said.

“Agent, victory and defeat are often determined by the smallest detail. For example, take this walker. Is this your work?” Thrawn asked.

“Yes, sir. I oversaw its construction.”

“Have the walker step forward.” 

They all stepped back as the walked malfunctioned and smashed into the ground. Thrawn smirked at Iris, who was taken aback from the walker malfunction. From her vantage point next to Thrawn, she could see his intense gaze.

********************* 

“The factory's on full lockdown. Communication is jammed. I can't reach Ezra and Kanan. The new Imperial in charge is pretty thorough. Didn't catch his name, but I hear he has red eyes. And some other official arrived a little while ago, and was intercepted by red-eyes. Who is this guy?”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

**********************************************  
“Is that why you called me here? To see all the malfunctions?”

“Partially. I wanted you to attend my… inspection of this factory. Look. An unlicensed droid accessed the computer in section A-2. I can only assume that they have acquired my plans. Something has changed. The rebels should have attempted to escape the factory by now.”

“Agreed.”

“More likely they have found an unexpected ally, or perhaps, an expected one.”

“You don’t mean-”

“The rebels will attempt a different means of escape. We must adapt our strategy accordingly.”

The comm dinged. “Grand Admiral. There is a small band of rebels attempting to attack the east gate. I have deployed two AT-ATs. Should I send backup.”

“Yes, lieutenant, let’s play their game.” He ended the transmission. “I once may have given that order to you.”

“Yeah, but I’m a Major now. You think their expected ally is a spy.”

“Precisely. You follow my mindset much better than Governor Pryce.”

The comm had been going on one-way behind them.

He held up a hand for silence. “Attention, walkers, disregard the speeders, the AT-DP is under rebel control. Destroy it.”

***************************

“Yes, Iris, I believe there is a spy in our midst.”

“What is our move?”

“To alert the others, and wait and watch. I have called Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, and Lieutenant Lyste. to my office. I will alert Governor Pryce and Agent Kallus, here and now. Then we wait.”

“Yes, sir.” Iris said.

Iris was off to the side as the three came into his office.

The lieutenant gave his report. 

“Thank you lieutenant, dismissed. Agent Kallus, I read your report. Several troopers confirmed your encounter with the Jedi. It was very helpful. You know, after analyzing the rebels' escape, it's clear to me they had help from one within our Imperial ranks.”

The rebels have a mole? Then all personnel must be interrogated. This spy must be found!”  
“Patience, Governor. Acting out of emotion will not serve us here. We must wait and watch. And when we find our spy, and we will find them, we shall turn them from an obstacle to an asset. Wouldn't you agree, Agent Kallus? 

“Your strategy is without flaw, Grand Admiral. As always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAUCY TIME ALERT- Yeah, I felt like something had to happen other than just reading between the lines.
> 
> This chapter covers most of season 3 of rebels. The rest will be covered in the next chapter, with the finale having its own chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I use direct quotes from the episods, I don't own these, I just listened to the episode and typed what I heard.
> 
> I delved into Iris's family history. Monbatton, the first branch of the Batton families, was inspired by the Mountbatton name. I just changed it. *shrugs*
> 
> Iris is no longer loyal to the emperor. Only to Thrawn.


	11. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a supply inventory, Major Dubatton is captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains content from Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels.

Iris stormed out of Thrawn’s office. She stormed down the hallway to go on her rounds. Her subordinates were sure to stay out of her way and do their jobs correctly as she came by their station.

“Major?”

“Yes, Captain?” Iris asked, stopping when Captain Gorvagh asked for her.

He offered a datapad. “If you’ll read this, Commander Helisman has reported in from his mission. Here is his report. Iris put aside her anger over the dispute she and Thrawn had, and read the report of the supply mission. 

“It was as you predicted, Major, sir, that the rebels attacked the transport. However our pilots got away safely with all the cargo and minimum damage.”

“Thank you, Captain. Where are these two? I wish to question them closer about their run-in with the rebels.”

“Shall I send them to the Grand Admiral’s office?”

“No. I will question them on the bridge.”

“Yes sir, I’ll send them there, sir.”

Iris headed for the bridge, making a quick stop at the refresher, and decided to question the boys before lunch.

Pellaeon commed her. “Sir, There’s a couple pilots on my bridge who say you wanted to talk to them.”

“Yes. Thanks, Pellaeon, I’ll be up momentarily.”

“Very good, sir.”

Iris made quick time to the bridge. The two pilots were waiting. As was Konstantine and Pellaeon, at it again, this time over Iris’s rank.

“But what does it mean? She’s just a Major!”

“She does, in fact, have the name Major on her rank, sir, but she ranks just the same as you. Maybe even a little higher.”

Konstantine scoffed. “Who invented this? You? Do not try to discipline me, Captain, I will have you in the detention level no matter what the Grand Admiral says.”

“Who invented this? Why, the Emperor himself. He wanted secretarial officers to have much more responsibility, and be able to lead the fleet if their Admiral/Moff Ranks, and all ranks above that, if something happened to their officer, but have a lower rank so they’re not as much of a target, sir.”

“I know how it works! I currently don’t have a secretarial officer, and I don’t want one.”

“Then with all due respect, sir, shut your trap about Major Dubatton while onboard my bridge.”

Konstantine was taken aback but kept his mouth shut. The Grand Admiral would hear about this.

Iris watched the fight, then turned to the pilots.

“Sorry about that.” She said.

“Please sir, we tried to get away from the rebels, but-”

“I’ll stop you there. What did the rebels attack with?”

“Sir?”

“What did the rebels attack with?”

“Four A-wings. We didn’t have any ties with us, sir, but we managed to get away with minimal damage.” 

“Yes. Thank you. You’re both dismissed.”

“Sir.” They said, and left.

“Captain?”

“Yes? Oh, Major Dubatton, sir. What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to thank you for earlier. For standing up for me against Konstantine. Don’t let him ruffle your feathers, Pellaeon.”

“Oh, believe me, sir, I won’t. I know his type. His type don’t survive long on my bridge.”

Iris laughed and decided it was time for reconciliation. Maybe Thrawn would join her for lunch. On her way back, however, Trebatton stopped her.

“Hey there, sir, Major Dubatton, cousin, sir, have you had lunch yet, sir?”

“No, Trebatton, I haven’t.”

“Would you mind joining me, sir? I wanted to…” He looked for the right, proper-sounding word. “I wanted to inquire what it is like to be a Dubatton, sir.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” 

They started that way.

“Although, I’ll tell you now, being a Dubatton probably isn’t any different than being a Trebatton.”

The young Corellian soon warmed up to his cousin, and they had a good lunch. 

After lunch, Iris was suddenly pulled into a room by Kallus.

“Agent Kallus!” She was terrified, not used to being pulled into a room.

He looked around. “Do you ever get the feeling you are serving the wrong man?”

Iris tried not to tense. How did he know? “You will have to elaborate.”

“Don’t you think that serving the emperor may not be the right decision?”

“Kallus! What you speak is treason!”

“I know, that’s why I came to you. I no longer serve the emperor. My imperial allegiance lies only with the Grand Admiral, and I know that yours does too.”

“How-”

“Because it only makes sense. You-”

She fled. She lessened her step and calmed her breathing. She quickly went into Thrawn’s office. He turned to look when she came in, was about to say something, probably mentally rehearsed, but his expression changed when he saw her. 

“You look terrified. What is the matter.” He went to her, putting his hands on her arms.

“He knows. Kallus knows.” She whimpered.

“Agent Kallus knows about what?”

“My allegiance. And that it lies only with you.”

“Oh, flower, that is nothing to worry yourself about. If we are presented with a situation in which your loyalty to the Emperor is at question, I will make sure everything is smoothed out, flower.” He pulled her into a protective, warm, embrace. 

*********************************************

The next day, Konstantine, Kallus, Pryce, Dubatton, and Thrawn were on the bridge. “The Rebels are planning something. We haven’t heard from them in a while.”

“I agree, Admiral Konstantine. However. This short break allows us to take inventory of the resources we have left. Major, I want you down at the depot, to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Yes sir.” She quickly boarded a shuttle to one of Fleet 7’s hidden supply bases.

She had been overseeing most of the day.

“Alright, boys. Let’s get these last two and we’ll call it a day.”

They heard a ship and looked overhead.

“It’s the rebels!” Someone shouted. 

Iris tried to comm Thrawn. It was no use, communications were jammed. They were shooting the crates that were not loaded into the underground base. Iris saw people still left inside. She hurried to help them.

“Major, you shouldn’t be here!”

“And leave you to get shot down? Not likely.”

She helped the last out of the container and was about to get out herself, when it lifted. She heard the squawking of a familiar droid, and he shut the door. She was trapped. Trapped, and attached to the rebel’s ship. This day was getting better and better.

On the planet, they all stood there, stunned.

“That was the Grand Admiral’s second in command…”

“We have to tell him!”

The shuttle arrived soon after, and one of the workers ran to the bridge.

“Grand Admiral! Grand Admiral!”

“Slow down, son.” Pellaeon said. “What seems to be the trouble?”

All the attention on the bridge had turned to the two of them.

“The rebel ship sir, it took one of our crates- and- and there were some workers stuck in it- and- and Major Dubatton, she helped them out, but she-she was still inside when they took it away.”

Now the attention turned to Thrawn, who suddenly felt violently ill. The rebels had taken Iris away from him. Pryce, Konstantine, and Kallus’s gazes intensified.

“Now, finding the secret base of the rebels, is our top priority.” Thrawn said, and he left for his office, desperate for some air.

He arrived at the door. “I’m not to be interrupted.”

“Yes sir.”

He went in and leaned against his desk, breathing heavily. They took her. They took her from him. And-and- he couldn’t get her back. He felt like throwing up. And screaming. And killing something, all at the same time. He had to find the base. Soon. First, he had to find the spy. Then, the base would be easy to find. Yes. This spy had to be his primary objective. His droids enabled him to narrow his field down to a selection of planets. He accessed the manifests on hyperdrive lanes, and the rest of his resources to hunt down Fulcrum, and find the base. He contacted the ISB and requested Yularen. Yularen could get the job done if he faltered.

*********************************************

“Why do you think those workers shot at us? I mean, that was excessive.” Zeb said.

“Uh oh.” Ezra said.

“I don’t like that uh oh.” Hera said. “What’s wrong, Ezra.”

“I think I may have figured out why they shot at us.” He pointed to the camera. Iris was glaring at it, the resilience she learned from Thrawn all too clear in her eyes.

“Karabast! That’s his second in command!”

“You abutcted Major Dubatton?” Hera shouted.

“Not on purpose! She must have been inside the container!”

“Thrawn’ll really be after us now.” Zeb said.

“Better prep the base. Specter 1, we’ve got a situation. Better be prepared, and armed when we land.”

“I don’t like the sound of that, specter 2.”

“Believe me, you won’t.”

They landed the container, carefully, and got out. Rex and Kanan were standing by, weapons ready.

“What’s going on.” Kanan asked.

“Open ‘er up, Chop.” Hera ordered. Chopper opened the container and Ezra ran inside. There was a small scuffle, and a white uniformed figure ended up at his feet outside of the container.

“You took Major Dubatton?” Rex asked. “How’d you manage to do that?”

“She was in the container when we picked it up.”

“This is not good.” Kanan said. “Let’s get her into a cell.”

Ezra and Kanan, armed, took her to a cell, and threw her in.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you, just you wait.” She said, menacingly as they left her alone.

“So what are we going to do with our imperial prisoner?” Kanan asked, as they went back to everyone. 

“I don’t know. But Fulcrum might. We just got a transmission.”

The image and the static voice appeared.

“You’ve been fools in capturing the Major. Grand Admiral Thrawn will not rest until his closest ally is back, safe on his cruiser. You’ve really done it this time. He won't be afraid to destroy all of you, just like he did at Batonn. He will scour his ranks for Fulcrum, and then the Galaxy for your base.”

“Batonn?” Kanan asked.

“I heard about them. Not a single person, even civilians, in a certain sector, survived. Thrawn’s fleet killed every last one of them, man, woman, child, it didn’t matter to him.” Zeb said.

“What are we going to do?” Ezra asked.

“Prepare. Kanan. Go interrogate the Major. See what you can get out of her.”

Kanan grabbed a blanket and some food before heading down. He found her, curled in a corner, trying to preserve body heat in the underground prison. How she wished for the body heat of a Chiss. Kanan whacked the temperature regulator and heat started to fill the area.

“Here.”

“I-I d-don’t want your b-bribes.” She shivered.

“They’re not bribes. It’s called common courtesy. We’re not the savages the emperor makes us out to be.”

“You’re the blind jedi.”

“Yes. My name is Kanan Jarrus. What’s yours, Major Dubatton.”

She studied him for a moment. He was someone you would put your trust in easily. “Iris.” That’s all she said.

When she was silent, Kanan sat on the bench.

“I’m supposed to come down here and get information out of you, Iris.”

“I assumed as much. However, your attempts will be futile.”

“Now I want to understand.”

“Understand?”

“How someone could join the empire and continue in the ranks. It’s obvious the Emperor only cares about power.”

She laughed. “My allegiance isn’t with the Emperor. No.”

Kanan stood. “Then you’re a rebel!”

“I didn’t say that. My allegiance is to Grand Admiral Thrawn, and only Grand Admiral Thrawn.” She said, and continued with a confidence she didn’t feel. “And he will find me, rescue me, and destroy all of you like we did on Batonn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris meets the rebel crew of The Ghost!
> 
> Kallus's imperial loyalty is revealed.


	12. Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Fulcrum-and the rebel base- is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains MAJOR spoilers from Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels

Thrawn woke the next morning, rolled over and expected to find Iris. Then he remembered. She was gone. He allowed a single tear to fall from his face. He kept telling himself everything would fix itself in the end, and that she wasn’t like Thrass, she wasn’t dead. Then why did it feel that way? Pulling himself out of bed, he got ready for the day.

“You’re coming loose.” Pellaeon warned, over comms with Thrawn.

“I am most certainly not ‘coming loose’. I am waiting for Fulcrum’s next move. He will contact his rebel allies, and when he does, I will be closer to finding him.”

“As you say, sir.” He shook his head, ending the comm.

Thrawn was again in deep thought. The spy had to be someone that came with Pryce. So he would summon them. Yularen appeared at the doorway.

“You have a spy issue, sir?”

“Yes, ISB Admiral Yularen. I believe the rebel spy, codenamed Fulcrum, is operating within this sector. I have already summoned sector command, after which, I will interview a few others.”

“There’s a reason for your sudden vigilance.”

“Yes. The rebels of the Lothal sector have captured my secretarial officer, Major Dubatton. I believe these rebels were aided by Fulcrum in her capture.”

Yularen looked downcast. “That is grave news indeed, sir.” He was hoping to call on her during his visit to the fleet.

“Yes. I am also very close to discovering their hidden base. I will present a show of force when I interview Admiral Konstantine, Lieutenant Lyste, and ISB-021 Agent Kallus.”

“It will be good to see Kallus again.”

“Sir, the sector command is here.”

“Send them in.”  
*********************************************

Iris stood and paced her cell again. She was itching to do something, anything, rather than sit and wait to be rescued like some fantasy damsel in distress. Thrawn was probably staring at his holomap again, trying to figure out where she was. That’s what she’d do. She was deep in thought when a voice jostled her from her thoughts.

“You’re a very busy thinker.”

She looked around. “Who’s there!”

“Just a friendly voice in your head.”

“You’re force sensitive. Who are you?”

“The light and the dark. Jedi and Sith. Ashla and Bogan. I’m the one in the middle. The Bendu.”

“Bendu?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“I sense turmoil within you, and needless death. I will show you three things, if you wish.”

“Yes. Please show me.”

“Very well. The first two visions I will show you cannot be changed, no matter what actions you take.”

She saw space. In the center of space she saw a black moon-no-it wasn’t a moon. It shot a green blast of some kind, and a planet exploded. In the next vision, she saw the not-a-moon explode.

“What? What was that?”

“A weapon of the Emperor. Shall I show you the third?”

“I’m not sure I want to see another planet explode.”

Everything went black, then everything was fuzzy, in the center of her vision, was Thrawn. He had a knife wound through his chest, and blood, staining his uniform She stumbled forward to him. She had a wound of her own, a blaster wound. Thrawn was dead.

She woke back in the real world. The Bendu was gone. But according to the vision, Thrawn was going to die.

“He- he can’t.”

The Bendu’s voice came back to her, faintly. “If you remain on the path of the Emperor, The vision you see will take place. His end will come like many arms surrounding him in a cold embrace." 

Remain on the path of the Emperor? What path? What was that Bendu thing rambling on about? What she had to worry about was saving Thrawn. Her whole life, she realized, was about saving him. Her mindset, her rank, everything. He owed her nothing. She owed him everything. She slowly came to the conclusion he wouldn’t come rescue her. Why would he? A Grand Admiral for a lowly Major? Yes, there was their love, but he would move on. Find another secretarial officer that caught his fancy. For the first time in her life, she felt alone.

*****************************************************************************  
Jumping over his desk as assassin droids tried to kill him, for once in his life, Thrawn was glad Iris was nowhere near him. She would probably have gotten hurt, because she couldn’t fight hand-to-hand better than Konstantine. He hit the dividing wall that sat in his office. Shaking off the blow, he fought for what very well could have been his life. He heard footsteps and saw a figure and its droid leave. He recognised the uniform.

“Lyste!” He shouted. Now he was desperate. Thrawn ducked and one droid punched the other, weakening it, and giving him enough time to grab a blaster. He shot down his droids, point blank.

“Colonel, Listen to me carefully.”

*********************************************  
“Something’s off about our imperial prisoner.” Hera said, days later.

“I know. Something’s changed. I can feel it. I think Iris feels alone.” Kanan said. He and Hera were talking privately.

“Iris?”

“That’s her name. Iris.”

“Alone?”

“Yes. She reminds me of myself when I estranged myself from the rest of you. Before I found the Bendu. Before I came back. What if taking her away from the empire was the worst we could do for her.” Kanan said.

“You’re actually worried about a Major in the Imperial navy.”

“She’s a person, too. With hurts and triumphs and fears and loves.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m going down to check on her.”

Kanan opened the door and Iris looked up at him, tearing apart her datapad, or, she was trying, and failing.

“What are you doing?”

She was reluctant to answer. “I’m not trying to take this apart to find something sharp to get out. Really.”

Kanan chuckled. He could sense she was desperate for any personal communication. “I can sense you’re lonely.”

“Really? You can sense that? That’s incredible. Ah, if only I had something to record this with except for my mind.”

“Record?”

“Even my imprisonment could be a learning experience.” She tried to say, without any change in her voice.

“You say it, but don’t believe it. You’re afraid. I can feel it. No matter what kind of wall of confidence and intimidation you put up, there’s still a bit missing that’s your fear.”

“Have you ever heard of the Bendu?”

“Yes! I listen to his teaching all the time! Did he come to you?”

“Yes. He showed me a gruesome death. The Grand Admiral’s gruesome death. He was stabbed from behind.”

Kanan was taken aback. “He showed you that?”

“He didn’t just show me. I felt like I was really there. I had a blaster wound and everything.”

Kanan sat down. “That had to be one heck of a vision.”

“You’re telling me.”

“You could actually feel the pain.”

“Yes.”

“That’s crazy.” Kanan paced the room. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“I’m not lying.”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I believe you. I’ve just never come across something like this before. I’ll have to mediate. I’ll be back when I figure something out. Don’t go anywhere.”

Iris rolled her eyes.

********************************

“Colonel Yularen, what do you think of this design.”

“A beast of some kind.”

“A stylized rendition of a Loth-cat, A ubiquitous native of Lothal, and rendered by a very familiar artist. The use of this specific color, the angle of the line, this is the work of the rebel Sabine Wren. I believe this helmet belongs to her compatriot, the young jedi, and our escaped prisoner, Ezra Bridger.”

“Bridger? If Bridger was the shuttle thief, why didn’t Kallus alert us?”

“Because, Colonel Yularen, Kallus is the rebel spy, Fulcrum. He used Lyste’s cylinder to impersonate and implicate him, and more importantly, he used the young jedi’s power to gain access to my office, and reprogram my droids. Very skillfully, I might add.”

“I never would have suspected one of my best students was capable of this betrayal.”

“And that is why you and so many others have been deceived. I believe Agent Fulcrum will prove far more useful to the empire than Kallus ever was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Bendu, and his riddle telling. The Bendu will appear in later chapters, as well, never fear, Tom Baker fans (I'm one, too).
> 
> The next chapter will cover the finale, _Zero Hour_


	13. Zero Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn attacks Atollon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains MAJOR spoilers from Star Wars Rebels Season 3!

Thrawn knew his message would get through. It was time to attack. Time to bring Iris home. He looked down on Atollon. She was down there, and he was going to kill two birds with one stone. He would kill this rebellion, and save Iris.

**************************************************

Iris sat in her cell, freezing, again. She wandered how far away the fleet was. Above her, an alarm sounded. They were here. Thrawn had found her. Now, all she had to do was wait. Not too awfully long after, the ground shook above her. The destroyers were providing direct fire. She wouldn’t last long down here. One blast hit directly above her, violently shaking the ground. Her containment field faltered, and the bars that it surrounded fell on her. She hit the ground hard, breaking something, probably her arm. She attempted to get up, shouted in pain, and everything went black with a blow to her head.

*****************************************************

The battle progressed just as Thrawn wanted. That was, until Konstantine disregarded his command and his Interdictor ship was rammed by Sato. Thrawn did his best to keep his cool as one of his gravity wells crumbled.

“Afraid you won’t win or get Dubatton out of there? The rebels will beat you.”

It was best to just ignore Kallus. Thrawn knew his plans had changed- but he would still win.

“Konstantine was careless, let us hope he did not undermine my efforts. Press the attack. Force them to ground.” Thrawn ordered.

He smiled as the ships fell to ground, one by one. Thrawn ordered direct fire. Just like Batonn. 

*******************************************************

“What about Dubatton?” Rex asked, upon their escape from the Bendu.

“We have to leave her! There’s no time. The empire will find her.” Hera said.

“Are you sure? What if they leave her?” Zeb shouted.

“I’ve got a feeling they won’t.” Kanan said, closing the boarding ramp.

******************************************************

Thrawn arrived in the prison. He told his men to leave him, to guard the door and to go and see if any rebels remained on the base. Looking down at Iris among the rubble, Thrawn pulled her out from the rubble, and held her. He wanted to hold her and never let go, kiss her, take her here and now. When her eyes flickered open, all the worry and fear melted away. He almost lost her once. Now, he would never lose her again.

“Thrawn?” She mumbled.

“I am here flower, I will always be here.” He held her tightly against him as she shivered in his arms.

She screamed in pain, gripping her left arm.

“You have broken your blaster arm, flower, we shall have to heal it when we return to the ship.”

“N-not y-yet.” She shivered.”H-hold me.”

He held her so her head leaned back on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her, careful of her broken arm, and warmed her. When it occurred to him that she had fallen asleep, he picked her up, found his guards, and returned to his ship.

Iris woke back up on a stretcher on the shuttle. She was then directed to medical by Pellaeon, who was apt to leave the bridge where Thrawn would, no doubt, chew out Pryce.

Thrawn watched them leave. He turned to Pryce, who was practically trembling with fear.

“Governor Pryce, I left you in command of my fleet, aboard my flagship. I should have realized one flaw in my plan. By leaving you in command, I was planning on you to make the same decisions as I would, if I was on this bridge. However, you, Governor Pryce, are most certainly not me.”

“No, sir.”

“However, that still does not absorb your failure. You allowed my second interdictor cruiser to be destroyed, and you managed to allow the remnants of the rebel fleet to escape. Where is Fulcrum. Governor Pryce, where is Agent Kallus?” He looked around the bridge. His gaze intensified on Pryce.

“I ordered to throw him out of the airlock. He somehow managed to escape. He was intercepted by The Ghost.” Pryce said. Thrawn turned.

For a half second, Thrawn tensed. “Now the rebels know all that Kallus knew.” He violently turned back. “The Emperor will hear of your failure. I will go to him with a very detailed report. You are dismissed to your own fleet. As the rebels have failed, I have no use for you. You will have to find another Admiral, I am afraid. Dismissed.”

Pryce was escorted off the Chimarea, and Thrawn went to see Iris, who was still recovering. As soon as Pryce and her officers were off the ship, the fleet left for the Emperor’s location.

“Well, keep your arm in the sling for the rest of the day and you’ll be fine.” The medic said, and at the sight of Thrawn in the doorway, left the room. Iris shut the door. She went to him, putting her hand on his face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I must go see the Emperor to report on my failure.”

“Our failure.”

“You were not present, you were captured, you are not to blame. We are on our way there now. I shall leave you here. There is no reason for you to be present.”

“I am not letting you face him alone.” She slung her good arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

“There is no reason for you to be present. It is my failure, and my failure alone.”

“I will not let you face him alone.”

Thrawn fondly looked down at her and kissed her, the first time since he rescued her. This thought dawned on him, and he deepened the kiss. She pulled away.

“Watch the arm.” She said, gripping it. 

“Yes, of course. We will want your blaster arm to heal as soon as possible.”

Thrawn apologised and led her to the bridge. There they remained until they arrived at the Emperor’s location.

The Emperor, was, of course, displeased, but seeing someone injured by the rebels seemed to temper his mood. He left Thrawn on the duty of finding the rebels. They had no fleet headquarters, but Thrawn knew the rebels still wanted to free Lothal from imperial control, so Pryce would have to be kept in contact. Half of his fleet remained behind, ready to be called to reinforce, Whilst the Chimaera and the Inexorable roamed the outer rim territories, searching for leads Thrawn found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize this is kind of a hodge-podge of the finale, not featuring much of the action that takes place within the show. The way I see it, the action took place through the eyes of the rebels. I wanted to show the fallout of the win/loss through Imperial eyes.
> 
> From here on out, since there is no Season 4, my story will certainly not follow any sort of cannon that the show will produce. When Season 4 is up and going, I'll write another story that follows Season 4.
> 
> Yep, ladies and gents, Iris is a lefty! Woot woot!


	14. Back to the Drawing Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Iris pick back up their search for the rebel base.

_“Turco tisci csei nah csarcican't cssuzah to catcun'cr.”_

_“Veo? Cart vah sasco csea cart to csenat?"_

_“Mar.”_

“Sirs, I hope you’re not giving me orders, because I can’t understand a single thing you’re saying.” Pellaeon said, staring between the two white uniformed officers, who had been talking quickly in another language for about five minutes. Two faces turned to look at him, fear rising for interrupting their conversation.

“Oh, no, Pellaeon. We were simply discussing the rebels.”

“Ah. Sorry, sirs. Can I be of any service?”

“Until we find a rebel craft, no.”

“A rebel craft, sir?”

“Yes. We shall have to begin our operations from the very beginning.” He turned. “You can help us.”

“Sir?”

Thrawn hurried out of the room and motioned for Iris to follow. She shrugged at Pellaeon and followed Thrawn. She heard Pellaeon shout something at a gawking midshipman and she stifled a laugh as she rounded the corridor. She found him at the holomap in his office.

“We have to find a rebel ship, to track the hyperspace log.”

“Yes…”

“However, no rebel would be courageous enough to directly attack any imperial craft after their defeat on Atollon.”

“Okay…”

“We must draw a ship out and-”

“And attack it! Brilliant! How do you plan to draw one out? Suffering villagers? A rebel transmission?”

“A ship under relentless imperial attack.”

“Who will lead up the ship under attack?”

“Pellaeon.”

“Should we bring him in?”

“No! No,” Thrawn said, grabbing her hand from the controls. “We won’t tell him.”

“What!”

“Yes, that way it will be a true surprise. The only problem is, all of the ships we have are imperial, and have my fleet marking.”

“Oh, if it’s a ship you need, I can get you one.”

“I know, my flower, that is why I told you.”

“But you’re not telling Gilad.”

“Who?”

She looked at him incredulously. “Gilad. Gilad Pellaeon.”

“I have never asked him about his first name before.”

She shook her head. “Sometimes you amaze me. You know nothing of the lives of your men, unless it becomes a matter of security.”

“Well yes, I-”

“Sometimes being so distant from your crew is worse than it seems. You have men around you who believe you don’t care about them. Of course, they know nothing about you, so it goes both ways.” She started to leave.

“Where are you going?” He asked, gripping her wrist. 

She shook from his grasp. “To get your ship you need. There are some contacts that you can’t know about.”

“I can order you to tell me.” He said, stiffly.

“I wouldn’t tell you. I don’t betray Corellian secrets. Give me a day and you’ll have your little rebellion transport.”

****************************

“I’m glad to see you got away, even with such meager forces.”

“We hardly escaped, even with our lives, Senator Mothma.” 

“We did find a new ally, though.” Zeb stepped forward, and with him, Kallus. 

“And who are you?”

“Kallus.”

“What is your full name.”

“If it’s all the same to you, Ma’am, I’d like my full name to stay a secret.”

“His first name is Agent. Agent Kallus.”

“I’m not an ISB agent anymore, Garazeb.”

“Very well, we shall call you Kallus.”

Mothma turned back to the rest of the crew of The Ghost. “I heard about Commander Sato’s brave sacrifice. You don’t know how sorry I am he is gone. He was a valued ally. He will be missed.”

“Yes, Senator Mothma.” Hera said.

“Come now, all of you, you are exhausted. Let’s go inside the base.” She led them all inside the base at Yavin 4.

*********************************

“This? This is what you bring me?” He gestured to an old, beat-up correllian craft painted like a rebel craft.

“Sorry it doesn’t meet your expectaions, Grand Admiral, but, this is all I could get my hands on. Take it or leave it.” 

He showed his teeth in a look equally matching that of a challenge, and Iris held his gaze.

“Very well, Major Dubatton, I shall use your meager offering. Come with me.”

“You heard ‘em boys, truss this puppy up for flight.” 

“Yes, sir.” The workers chorused, as Dubatton left.

She was practically dragged down the hallway by The Grand Admiral. He practically threw her into his office.

“That ship you gave me is not fit to fly across a planet, much less take fire from the Chimarea!”

“Well, rebel ships aren’t easy to get a hold of! You know, they’re smart! They know how to cover their tracks, and that includes keeping their ships hidden! You don’t know the strings I had to pull to get even that!”

He shook his head. “I should contact your secret contacs. Perhaps persuasion from an Imperial Grand Admiral would tip their hand toward a more suitable craft for our… trap.”

“You wouldn’t get anywhere. They wouldn’t even answer your contact. My family is intertwined into that web more than any other branch or family on Corellia.”

He glared at her. “Then we shall have to make due with that scrap ship you have presented me with.”

“Fine. Let’s call in Pellaeon.”

“Yes.” He pressed his comm to the bridge. “Captain Pellaeon.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral, sir?”

“Please report to my office. There is a confidential matter that I wish to discuss with you.”

“Yes, sir.” He ended the transmission. 

A few minutes later, Pellaeon was shown in. 

“Sir?” He asked, tentatively.

“Pellaeon, we have a rebel ship that is practically falling apart. Tarkin has requested to scrap it and salvage what he can from it. We need a substantial pilot to manage to get the-”

“Bucket of Bolts, Rustbucket, Scrap heap, you name it, it fits this ship.” Dubatton interrupted.

“-Yes, thank you, Major, to get the ship to Tarkin.”

“And you want me, sirs?”

“Yes, Pellaeon, you’re the best Captain we have, not to mention the Bridge Captain of the flagship, and we need you to fly this ship safely to Governor Tarkin.”

“Of course, sirs, I’ll do it.”

“Good. Now, I’ve got an inspection aboard one of the Carrick’s, so I’ll leave Thrawn to explain everything.” Dubatton said, leaving, beginning to set up the trap.

Pellaeon was halfway to his destination when the a Carrrick-Class cruiser appeared and opened fire on him. He tried to hail the imperial ship, with no success.

******************************************

“I’m telling you, Hera, I’ve got this feeling I can’t shake.”

“Well, just be ready to detach as soon as we arrive, Ezra.”

“Kid, You’re crazy.” Zeb said, from the gun of the ship, talking to Ezra in one of two A-Wings.

They arrived on the scene of the cruiser attacking the confiscated rebel craft. The Ghost, acompanied by a small transport, were quick to action.

“That’s a Carrick-Class cruiser! That transport won’t last for long.” Kallus shouted.

“Ezra! Move! Draw fire!”

“I know, I know! I’m going!”

Pellaeon managed to contact The Ghost.

“Help! Help! Someone, please! I’m under fire and I won’t last long!” Pellaeon shouted over the comm.

“I know that voice…” Kallus whispered.

“Listen up, The a-wing will draw fire. I need you to get to safety as soon as you can.”

“No, I-”

Pellaeon was interrupted by the arrival of the Chimaera. Both rebel transports were caught in its tractor beam. The crew of the rebel transport managed to get aboard an escape pod.

“What’s this star destroyer doing here!” Zeb shouted.

“NO!” Kallus yelled. 

“Kallus?” Hera asked.

“That voice belongs to none other than Bridge Captain Pellaeon of the Chimaera. This was a trap. Thrawn won’t give up.”

“Don’t worry, Kallus, we’ll get away. Ezra!”

“I’m attached! Go!”

The ghost sped away, jumping to hyperspace.

***************************************

“Sir!” One officer at the controls shouted. “The rebel ship is getting away!”

“Let them run. We have what we came for.” Thrawn said, from the bridge of the Chimaera.

Iris, and a very heated Pellaeon, arrived at the bridge at the same time.

“With all due respect, sirs, What in the blue, blasted, blazes was that!”

“That, Captain Pellaeon, was a trap. A trap that our rebel friends fell into so easily.”

“A trap? For what!”

“Finding where their base is. Their hyperspace logs will be very, very enlightening.”

“Shall we go and check them?”

“Yes.” 

They all wandered down to the hanger.

“Blast! Sir, they cleared the hyperspace logs.”

“They knew their ship would be an obvious link to their base. Another lead a failure.” Thrawn said.

“Not necessarily.” Iris said. 

“How do you mean?”

“There’s one last thing to check. It’s an old Corellian trick that we shared with the jedi, so they might already know it, but to check their refueling- ah- Perjin-Cooth fueling station. That means, if their base is one jump away…” She pulled out her datapad. “Then they must be in one of these three sectors.”

“The Gordian Reach, The Kalamith and Spadja sectors. At least it is something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I sense a trap." "Next move?" "Spring the trap."
> 
> From here on out, I will be 'playing both sides of the chessboard' and featuring both rebel and imperial pov (Point(s) of view).
> 
> 'His first name is agent.'


	15. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Fulcrum spy is sent to infiltrate Thrawn's fleet.

“No, no. We need something that can immobilize, maybe even injure him.” Ezra said.

“I think I may have an idea. It’s a dirty secret that he’s tried to cover up, but I think I have an idea.” Kallus said, a little nervous.

“What is it?” Kanan asked.

Kallus looked up, extremely nervous. “Exhaust fumes or fluid. They apparently weaken a Chiss.”

“Then we have to get him under exhaust. Then we can bug him.” Hera said.

“Why not capture him.” Ezra asked.

“Because,” Kallus said, “he’d find a way out. Or something. Our bug probably won’t last a day.”

“But it’ll give us information we need.” Hera said.

“Fine. Let’s send in Lieutenant Hyran Bekam.”

“Bekam?”

“An imperial turncoat. Bekam wasn’t in the empire for more than a month before he deserted. However, as a transfer to Thrawn’s fleet, he could immobilize and bug Thrawn.”

“So it’s settled. Bekam will depart on the next ship possible.”

***********************************

“Welcome aboard, Lieutenant. Glad to see another willing recruit to serve under me.”

“Thank you, Captain Pellaeon, sir.”

About a week past. He became good friends with Trebatton down in engineering.

“Yeah, but I still won.”

“Ah! Again.”

“Fine. Here’s my side deck. Show me yours, very good, lieutenant, let’s play.”

“I end my turn.”

“Ooh, a nineteen right off the bat. I stand.”

“Let me add this card, and I- Yes! Ha! Your Pazaak!”

“Keeping out of trouble, you two?” 

“Yes, General Ordono.”

“Good. Now, Let’s play sabacc. Deal me in.”

“Sir?”

“To make sure nothing gets out of hand, I, your superior, must monitor the game. I have my sabacc deck on me now.”

“Sounds good.”

“Keep on this path, and you will elevate to a great position here in the empire. I hear Major Dubatton has taken a liking to your weird mind and mannerisms.”

“What can I say? I’m special.”

The engineers laughed.

Two days past. Bekam made a good impression. It was time for him to check in. Making sure that no one was around, Bekam snuck into the transmission center. 

“This is Fulcrum. I’m going to attempt today. Thrawn plans to wait at the fueiling station until one of your ships land, and-”

**************************

“- and track it. Fulcrum out.”

“Track our ships, Karabast.”

“We will have to find elsewhere to refuel.”

“I think we may. However, we have to deal with one thing after another.” Hera said. “Taking too much at one time will get over our heads and he’ll find us again.”

*************************

“Bekam! Just the lad I was looking for. Take this to Major Dubatton, then send her my way.”

“Yes sir.”

Bekam hurried off.

“Major! Major Dubatton!”

“Lieutenant Bekam. What can I do for you?”

“Captain Pellaeon wanted me to give you this and he wanted you to go to him.”

She took the datapad. “Oh. Oh, yes. Thank you.” She hurried off, looking at the manifest that was all out of sorts.

Bekam knew he had to act. He found Thrawn walking through a corridor. He quietly pulled the exhaust tube out of place and closed both blast doors. He jammed the controls and made himself scarce.

*********

Thrawn stopped suddenly. The blast doors were closing around him. Then he heard the hiss of the tube. Before he could think to hold his breath, he was already raking with coughs. He stumbled to the wall. He fumbled with his comlink, trying to reach anyone, before faltering to his knees. A fit of especially bad coughs came over him and he tried to put on the breathing mask he kept on him at all times, but his vision was blurry, and he the next thing he knew he was facedown on the ground, mask falling from his fingers. He tried to move, but he coughed and everything went black.

***************************

“I still feel like I’m betraying them, somehow. Major Dubatton was always good to me.” Kallus admitted, sparring with Kanan.

“It probably will feel that way for a while. I still feel like I’m betraying the jedi, from time to time.”

“Why? If I may ask?”

Kanan stopped fighting and looked down. “My master, Depa Billaba, told me to run, to save myself, when the clones turned on the jedi. And I did. I ran to save myself. I didn’t think for one minute to help her. Those memories still haunt me today.”

“Did you ever try going back?”

“There’s no reason for me to, now. I may be able to stand where she stood, but I won’t see where we stood.”

Kallus looked down. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“No worries. Think fast!” Kanan swung his staff around, meeting Kallus’s. “Good reflexes. What made you want to join the rebellion.”

“When I was stuck on that ice moon, and saw Zeb reunite with the rest of you, there was this… unexplainable family bond. Then, I was picked up by the empire, and I went back, met Konstantine in the hall, and greeted him. He greeted me stiffly in return. He, and most, if not all of the crew, didn’t care if I lived or died. I was just an ISB Agent to them. Nothing more.”

“That sounds… unhappy. You must have been unhappy.”

“Before I decided to become Fulcrum, I was. Makes you wonder if all of the other imperials could be exposed to a situation like mine and change sides.”

“Maybe Major Dubatton will be next.”

“Not likely. She’s fiercely loyal to Thrawn. I don’t think anything but his death could alter her loyalties.”

******************************

“Yeah, then that one would go here, because it’s from one of the imperial suppliers.” Iris said.

“Yep. AT-AT’s. That should sort out the ground forces problem. Now we have the craft.” Pellaeon joked.

“Who did this?”

“Oh, that new officer.”

“Bekam?”

“No, no, the other one that came with him. The logistics one, the girl, what’s her name…”

“Ah, Ensign Quetta.”

“That’s the one. She’s new, so you’ll have to give her a break. I’ll get another to help her out.”

“Good, Captain. Now, if you’ll excuse me, rounds call.” She said, tapping her datapad that was going off as an alarm.

“Yes sir, very good, sir. You know where to find me.”

“Indeed.”

She gestured and turned, leaving the bridge. Walking down to the hanger to check on their manifests to make sure they were in the proper order, Iris noticed that a blast door was closed down the way. Intrigued, she investigated. She heard the hiss of an ajar pipe and then she knew Thrawn was inside. She went to the controls. Completely jammed and out of commission. What she wouldn’t do for Kanan’s lightsaber. She whipped out her blaster and shot the controls. The blast door opened halfway and she scrambled inside. 

It was foggy from the fumes within the two doors. She found Thrawn lying facedown on the ground, mask on the ground, away from his fingers. 

“Thrawn! Thrawn!” She shouted, grabbing the mask and rolling him over. He was a shade of blue he most certainly should not have been. She thrust the mask onto his face, latching it behind his head. He wasn’t breathing. “No! NO!” He was gone. “No… please… wake up.”She laid her head on his chest and cried. He was gone. 

She felt a very shallow intake of breath. Sitting up, hand on his chest, she felt him shallowly inhale again. She held him, supporting his upper back on her knee.

_“K'tusah? Carcir csei vah?”_ He asked faintly, opening his eyes. _“Esebi, ch'eo k'tusah, hah carcir vah.”_ His voice was scratchy.

“Yes, yes, it’s me. I’m right here. 

“ _Esebi_ , Iris…” He shakily inhaled. “I was trapped. Someone is trying to kill me.”

She took off a small circle from his ear.

“No.” She said, matter-of-factly. “The rebels are trying to infiltrate us again.” She squashed the bug in between her fingers.

_“Tuzir vah rcisah?”_

“If you help support me-” He cleared his throat. “Yes.” The hoarse scratch in his voice was still prevalent.

She helped him to his feet, supporting most of his weight, as his vision was still blurry.

“Easy. Easy. Watch it! Thrawn, you have to be more careful. If you go toppling down on me, I’ll go down, too.”

“We could do more than just fall on each other.” He looked at her, with that mischievous grin that was rarely on his features.

“Yeah right, you can’t even stand on your own.”

As she was speaking, he faltered. “Point taken.” He said, defeated.

There was quiet as they made their way to his office. She sat him on his/their bed and contacted Pellaeon, explaining the situation.

“Someone trapped him? Surely you don’t think…”

“I do. We have another Fulcrum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of Fulcrum!
> 
> Pazaak, Sabacc, all those lovely card games.
> 
> Kallus's knowlege of Thrawn's fleet will be a great ally to the rebellion.


	16. Dreams and Fulcrum Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is plagued with dreams and the hunt for Fulcrum is on-again.

_There was this little… bear… thing… Whatever it was, it was fighting the stormtroopers well. They- the little bear had friends- were helped by people in green. Rebels? It had to be rebels. The way these rebels fought was very predictable. The only thing that wasn’t predictable was the bears. They were everywhere. Swinging vines, smashing logs into walkers, flying overhead on gliders, you name it, the little bears were probably doing it. Iris looked up at a rock falling overhead as she-_

-screamed. She tried to sit bolt upright, but something was blocking her. She had to move- she had to- she- sleep was still influencing her mind.

“Iris! Iris! Flower, it was merely a dream. Shh.” She was suddenly aware of warm arms holding her to a warm body. “It was merely a fabrication of your mind, my flower.”

She looked up at the subtle glow of his eyes in the darkness. She snuggled against him, glad to be near someone.

“Merely a fabrication. Sleep now. Sleep, my flower.” He drew her near to him and held her, kissing the top of her head. These dreams were happening more often.

***************************

Kanan woke in a cold sweat. He got up, careful not to wake Hera, and paced the outside of the ship. He kept getting these… dreams? No, dreams wasn’t the right word. Visions. That was it. Visions, and probably from the Bendu, showing him wins for the rebellion. A battle aboard a station, now this. This wasn’t the first time he got these visions, most certainly not. They had appeared sporadically over the past two weeks. What were those bear things? He couldn’t stop thinking about them.

“Can’t sleep, Master Jedi? I find myself walking this area when I can’t sleep.”

“Senator Mothma!”

“Be at ease. I’m not here to order you about. I just see there’s another restless soul about this base. Tell me, is it harder to sleep, now that you no longer have your sight?”

“Actually, no. It was very weird in the beginning, but now I’ve figured out how to tell my mind to quiet down and sleep.”

“I can imagine that was quite a change.”

“It was. But I became more intune with the force because of it.”

“Ah. I find the force has many mysteries.”

“It does. And it’s will works in ways and in people you could never imagine. For example, Kallus, once our enemy, now our friend.”

“Indeed.”

******************************

Iris groggily pulled herself out of bed and got ready. When she went out of the door to the office, she found Thrawn over a holomap and breakfast by the second chair behind his desk.

“I thought you could use breakfast here, since your sleeping was interrupted.”

“Thank you.”

“What was the fabrication about this time?” He asked, truly interested.

“A battle of Imperial forces versus rebel ones.”

“Again?”

“Only this time it was on some forest planet, with little bears. The rebellion won. Again.” 

“How intriguing. What our minds can invent is spectacular. You must have an especially spectacular imagination, for such fabrications.” He kissed her neck from behind.

“Mmm, better not start that now, or we’ll never leave this office.”

It took all the self-control Thrawn had within him not to lean down and kiss her again. “We have to find that other fulcrum agent in our ranks.”

“I know. They nearly killed you two weeks ago, and we’ve been hunting them since. I had a nightmare, it is not like I have been living under a rock. Got another theory?”

“No. I have no ideas. This happened once, before you came into my service. My mental block is giving our enemies time to regroup and rethink. I can’t afford reporting another failure to the Emperor.”

“We won’t. Mental blocks aren’t permanent. Sit down.”

He sat, confusion on his face. “I know they are not permanent, however, I cannot find where the transmission Fulcrum is sending ends. I cannot find him, no matter where I turn.”

“Well,” She said, and started to massage his shoulders, “Maybe we need to try something new. I think this mental block has to do with stress. You are very stressed out.”

“THAT IS IT!” He stood. “The crew is too relaxed. The fulcrum agent has a false sense of security. I shall have to make a surprise inspection. Thus, the agent will unnerved, and if I keep the crew under duress for long enough, our fulcrum agent will-” Iris was massaging his back and shoulders, and hit a sensitive spot. He hissed. 

“You’ve got a lot of tension right there.” She massaged that spot. He was silent except for a few grunts. “You really need to learn how to destress.”

“I have never had time.”

“Maybe I’ll figure something out for you. So your plan is to intimidate the fulcrum agent into-?”

“Into faltering and giving us an opening to find them.”

*************************

Kanan was meditating. Something was about to happen. The agent! Bekam was in danger! Ever since the failed attempt to either kill or bug the Grand Admiral, his transmissions were frequent, but short. Bekam was getting careless. Kanan got up and went back to the rest of the crew. 

“This is fulcrum. The empire is making another supply run to Bespin. That’s all I have to report. Fulcrum out.”

Kallus was off to the side, shaking his head. “He’s going to get himself killed! Reporting in on every little supply run! That’s careless!”

“Why hasn’t Thrawn found him yet?”

“Mental block. I’ve heard sometimes the Grand Admiral is so caught up in his thinking it all breaks down.” Kallus said.

“Then let’s hope it stays that way.” Hera said.

***********************

“There! Ha-ha, caught you, you little traitor.” Iris said, pouring over the transmissions log. She tracked it. Just when it was about to go through, she lost the connection. “Blast!” She shouted, throwing the datapad aside.

“Attention. Attention. All available officers report to the Bridge.” Pellaeon’s voice rang out over the intercom.

Iris hurried off. She arrived at the bridge and joined the lineup, expecting someone like Lord Vader or Tarkin to make a surprise inspection. She couldn’t see any other cruisers out the viewport.

Pellaeon pulled her out of the lineup.

“Hey-”

“It’s not a surprise inspection by anyone else but Thrawn. He wants us observing.” Pellaeon whispered. She nodded in response as Thrawn menacingly burst through the door. The officers stood at attention.

“One of you, on this very bridge, is a traitor to your empire. I have bided my time, and your luck has run out.”

He eyed every single officer on deck. Bekam was shaking in fear. Ever since he tried to assassinate the Grand Admiral, he kept a spray bottle of exhaust fumes hanging on his belt.

“Lieutenant Bekam. What reason would you have not to betray your empire.”

He primed the bottle whilst stuttering. The Grand Admiral was terrifying. He almost didn’t have to courage to say anything. But he did.

“N-not to betray? N-none.” He said, and sprayed Thrawn in the face.

Pellaeon and Dubatton jumped to action. Pellaeon peeled after Bekam, who ran from the room. Dubatton ran forward and supported the coughing Grand Admiral.

“The rest of you, dismissed. Out with you!” Dubatton shouted. The officers below the bridge received a challenging look, so they kept their heads down in their jobs.

A few minutes later, Pellaeon came in, the older man throwing Bekam at Thrawn’s feet. Red eyes blazed down at him.

“Sir, if I may, allow me the honor of sentencing this rebel spy.” Dubatton asked.

“Very well.” Thrawn stepped back, clearing his throat and steadying himself with a hand on Pellaeon’s shoulder.

Bekam stood, hoping to get out of this easy with Dubatton dealing out punishment. She glared at him for a moment, before violently slapping him, sending him to the ground. Those on the bridge cringed and there was a sound of intake of breath.

“For traitorous crimes against the empire, I sentence you to a court-martial. Pray I don’t decide to kill you here and now.” She said, patting her blaster. “Take him away.”

He was dragged to the brig. 

“Very well done.” Thrawn said. “That was a very good slap.”

“I almost felt it from over here.” Pellaeon said, rubbing his face.

She grinned. “It’s what he deserves.”

“Now we can resume normal operations.”

“Sir! We have a transmisson from Governor Pryce!”

“Put her through.”

*********************************

“And you’re sure? Last time we followed your whim we almost got captured.” Hera said, after Ezra reported in on a funny feeling

“No, Hera. I sense it, too. There’s an ally that needs our help.” Kanan said, appearing in the cockpit.

“Alright. Back to Lothal it is.”

A transmission of a togruta man appeared.

“Thank goodness you heard our transmission. We’re bounty hunters that are rebel sympathisers. We just blasted our way out of the spaceport on Lothal, and we need aid. Governor Pryce’s star destroyer is firing on us now.”

“Hold on. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Please hurry. If Pryce calls in reinforcements or captures us…”

“Don’t worry. We’ll get to you.”

“Thank you.”

****************************

“Governor Pryce, I do not see a problem. I think you can handle one rebel ship. Or are you really as incompetent as your admiral?”

“Sir, they’ve called for help!”

“The only ships that can effectivly disable a single Star Destroyer are four hammerhead corvettes, and still Captain Pellaeon could still get away with most of the lives of the crew. Do not hail me again with trivial issues such as this.”

“Sir-”

He wouldn’t listen and ended the transmission.

“I have an idea.” Iris spoke up. Both Thrawn and Pellaeon eyed her. “Let’s get the rest of the whole fleet, and fire upon Pryce.”

Pellaeon laughed and a smile played across Thrawn’s features.

“It would solve our problem.” Pellaeon said.

“Yeah, and get rid of that annoying pest. We could circle around and take her by surprise. We could use the tie bombers to scare the living blazes out of her-”

“And then take direct fire to her cruisers! I like this plan, sir.” Pellaeon and Dubatton laughed like two villians.

“Yes, that does sound like an ingenious plan, however, Captain Pellaeon and Major Dubatton, we would not only lose our ranks, but, most likely our lives.”

“Hmm. If only, eh?” Asked Dubatton.

“Indeed, if only, sir.” Pellaeon finished.

There was some silence as the regular goings-on continued. The silence was broken by a strange noise from Thrawn. Heads turned.

“Simply a side effect of my episode with the exhaust fumes.” He said, as if nothing strange had happened.

Iris left the bridge, going off to do something, when another one of those dreams plagued her mind.

_The imperial officers and troopers chased a group of people. A wookie, a woman, two droids, and a man. The scene played before her, and the woman ordered the ship to be turned around, and a man hung from a satelite on the underside of this floating city. It became known to the viewer of this scene that one of their number was carbonite frozen. An unfortunate event had befallen the intrepid heroes, but there was still hope in their eyes._

She leaned against the corridor, holding her head. These dreams of the rebels winning were becoming more frequent. Looking around, she went on her way.

***********************

“Watch those ties!” Kallus shouted.

“I see them!” Rex shouted back. “I’m not blind, you know. You don’t have to baby us. We’ve fought the empire before.”

“I know.” Kallus said, quietly. “I know.” He whispered.

Hera put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Kallus. It’s going to take a while to get used to us. And us to you. You’re just trying to help.”

“I just wish I could help more.”

“Maybe once that leg heals you will be able to.”

“And he’s just going to use that against me!” Kallus felt hot tears running down his face.

“Kallus! Hera shouted.

Kallus felt a hand sending waves of calm through him from his shoulder.

“Easy, there, Kallus. It’s going to be okay.” Kanan’s said. The blind jedi took a seat next to him, hand not leaving his shoulder. 

Kallus wanted to give into the calm coursing through him. “No! Get that jedi devilry away from me!” When he realized what he said, tears ran down his face again. “Kanan, please, forgive me, I didn’t mean- please forgive me.”

“All is forgiven. Don’t worry about it. Like Hera said, it takes a while to get used to a new environment and way of life. Including Ezra and I being Jedi. Trust me, it’ll be better. It’s hard for the first couple of months, but it will get better. Trust me.” Kanan said. Kallus realized he was talking from experience, and he found himself rudely staring at his mask.

“Avoid those ties!” Hera shouted to Ezra in an A-Wing

“Yep, I see them.” Ezra said, weaving in and out of tie fire.

“I’m getting hailed by the other ship.” Hera put it through.

“Thank you, Captain Syndulla, for coming to our aid.” The togruta man said.

“You’re welcome. Input these coordinates-”

“Wait. How can we trust you?” Kallus asked.

“You can trust me, because I am carrying cargo that is weapons, rations, and medical supplies. I lost many men trying to get these.”

“This is the contact Mothma told us about.”

“Yes, Here are the cordinates. Quickly, before more imperial troops arrive.” Hera said.

The other ship followed their jump to hyperspace.

************************

“So this is your base?” The togruta male asked. 

“Yes. What’s your name?” 

He bowed. “I apologize. My name is Gash-Win. This is my crew. Jell, Berdan, and Amy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Welcome to the rebellion.” Hera said.

The controls dinged behind them, and the Fulcrum image appeared.

“This is fulcrum. Thrawn will not come after you if you terrorize Pryce’s fleet. He, Captain Pellaeon, and Major Dubatton all joked about her today. Terrorize Pryce as much as you want. Fulcrum out.”

“It appears we have another agent.”

“A girl, by the sound of it. There is an ensign working on the Bridge, that’s what Bekam told us before he got caught. She’s fulcrum. I’d bet serious credits on it.” Zeb said.

“As long as the info’s right, I won’t complain.” Hera said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These dreams are more than they seem-especially because Kanan gets them, too.
> 
> Whilst writing the slapping scene, I was imagining Hermione punching Draco. *Shrugs*
> 
> I wanted to start writing more indepth with the friendship that Dubatton and Pellaeon have.
> 
> Poor Kallus. He really is just trying to help.


	17. Fall of Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris returns to Corellia- what's left, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I don't post more than one chapter a day, but I finished this one and wanted to post it early, so what the heck.

“Well. Bridge Captain Asante was correct. The Inexorable needs to be repaired- and soon. I’d say she has three, maybe four jumps in her left.” Iris said, looking over the holographic image of the ship’s inner workings.

“Then we shall depart for Corellia immediately. Captain Pellaeon. Alert the rest of the fleet to make ready to depart for Corellia.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral, sir.” He went to the controls to do just that.

“Are you ready to go back home?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Corellia’s in a civil war. Noble families versus the others, rebels versus imperials, the only thing that gets done is ship repairs.”

“No one will hurt you. I will make sure of that. Stay close to me, and you will be perfectly safe.”

“I know.”

They arrived on Corellia. As soon as they entered the atmosphere, the scene of Corellia changed. As they drew closer and landed, entire towns and cities were in ruins. There wasn’t hardly a building standing in the city in which Iris grew up. She looked down in horror, unchecked tears falling from her eyes.

“There’s nothing left.” She whispered. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Ensign Quetta. “Get me engineering.” She ordered.

“How can I help you, Major Dubatton?” The head of engineering asked. 

“Is Trebatton looking out a viewport?”

“No, sir. Shall I send him up?”

“Yes, immediately.”

Trebatton arrived and saw the carnage just as the ship began its landing descent. He said an idiom in the Corellian culture, and Dubatton agreed. As the crew stepped off the ship, a blaster bolt hit the roof above Dubatton. She screamed, and entire crew was immediately ducking, and Pellaeon and Thrawn were shielding Dubatton.

“DOWN WITH NOBILITY!” Shouted the people at a barricade. “DOWN WITH THE BATTONS!” The one with a blaster was on the ground, two troopers standing above him, blasters pointed at him.

“This way! Quickly!” Admiral Frost came over, and motioned for everyone to follow. Trebatton caught up with Dubatton and tried to shield her as they ran across. Boos and uncivilized, crude statements came their way. Pellaeon was about to shout back when both Thrawn and Dubatton pushed him forward.

“Don’t encourage them.” Iris begged.

Pellaeon gave her a piteous look. “This is my homeworld, too. But all I remember is very vague memories of my bedroom.” He suddenly looked up, then tackled Dubatton, as a blaster bolt hit her shoulder where her heart had been nanoseconds earlier. Frost, Trebatton, and Pellaeon, once he got to his feet, started shouting at the people at the barricade. Thrawn was snarling as he held an unconscious, injured, Iris. He was ushered across by a circle of armed guards. Once she was on the mend in medical, Thrawn was talking to Trebatton.

“Yes, but why would they be so persistent to kill Dubatton.”

“There’s only one reason, sir, and it’s not good. The only reason they’d want to kill Major Dubatton was if she was the heir to the Dubatton name. That is, if-”

“She is the only one left. Thank you, Trebatton. What about you?”

“I’m sure my family, being the lowest tier, still has one or two of us left. I hear the Monbattons have all been assassinated, and the Mon, Du, and Tre families of the Sull and Nedre took major hits, too.”

“This is very unfortunate. Thank you, Trebatton.”

He nodded and left. Thrawn joined Pellaeon, Frost, as well a couple female officers in the room Iris was in. When she came to, the medics came in and took her directly to a bacta tank, where, after about three hours, she was practically healed.

“Who should talk to her?” One of the female officers asked.

“One of you two.” Pellaeon said, pointing to Frost and Thrawn.

“With all due respect, sir, it should be you. She’d respond better to you, I think.” Frost said to the Chiss.

“I agree.” Said Pellaeon.

Thrawn reluctantly went inside the room she was in.

“Man, that blaster wound’s going to be sore for days.” She looked up at Thrawn. “What’s with the face?”

He sat in the chair opposite her. “Iris.” He began, mouth oddly dry. “The reason those people attempted to kill you was because you are the Dubatton heir.”

“Don’t be silly. That’s my brother.” 

“Iris…” He said.

“My brother?” She asked, choking up. 

Thrawn shook his head. “You are the only living member of the Dubatton family.”

She looked at him in shock, tears starting to run down her face.

“Flower...”

His voice reached deaf ears. All Iris could hear was a roar. A roar of silence. Everyone was gone. She was alone. Everything she knew and loved was gone. Maybe there was something left. Maybe if she went home…

“Flower.” His stern voice brought her back to reality. 

He was holding her wrists- she must have tried to fight him pulling her to her feet. She could do nothing but let the tears run down her face. Thrawn wanted to hold her, kiss her, anything that would comfort her, but the others were watching from the window. Holding her wrists was all he could do. Frost, Pellaeon, and two of her closest friends came into the room and offered their condolences. Eventually, she was led to the room she and Thrawn would share. It was smaller than last time, as they were in actual barracks, and not in a hotel that could be accessed by the public. Iris was aware she was laid on the bed, feeling like a husk. This shelf-bed was much like the ones on their ship- only it couldn't be expanded to fit two. Thrawn looked over at her, for one of the first times in his life, at a loss of what to do. He was afraid. This relatively new emotion for him had never come in such intensity as this.

There was a knock at the door.

“It is only me, sir, Captain Pellaeon.”

Thrawn stood. “Enter.”

Pellaeon came into the room. His eyes darted from the bed to Thrawn twice. He jumped to the correct conclusions but kept quiet.

“The Corellian Government has completed the investigation of the Dubatton estate. The Major is free to visit the ruins of her home and take whatever she wishes from the rubble. I wish I could bring more comfort, but…” He trailed off.

“I think she is beyond comfort, now.” Thrawn said, quietly. “Thank you, Pellaeon.”

“Of course. If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask. Oh, and your secret is safe with me.”

“Captain Pellaeon, whatever are you talking about?”

“Well, uh, I’ve thought there was something between the two of you, and don’t worry, I’ll take your secret to my grave. You need someone like her in your life.”

Thrawn was silent. Pellaeon was almost all the way out the door when he heard a quiet “Thank you, Gilad.” Pellaeon shut the door behind him.

********

Iris faded in and out of a sleep-like trance for the rest of the day. Thrawn was able to wake her for supper.

“Eat.” He ordered. He sat a plate down in front of her.

Reluctantly, and under Thrawn’s scrutiny, Iris ate.

“Pellaeon came in earlier. The estate can be visited by you. I was planning for us to go there tomorrow.” 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She returned to bed right after supper. Thrawn went and got two black cloaks and two pairs of white gloves for their adventure tomorrow. He crawled into the bed, trying to comfort her with his unnatural warmth. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep.

When Thrawn woke the next morning, Iris wasn’t in the room. Knowing she was either on the veranda or doing something else, he got himself ready for the day. He was clasping his rank plate when Iris walked in.

“You have returned.”

“Yes. Sorry. I had to thank Pellaeon for saving my life.”

“Very good. Pellaeon has a good heart.”

“Yes.” She looked out the window to the rising sun.

There was suddenly warmth and strong shoulders behind her. “You are not alone. I will stand behind you. As will Pellaeon. Admiral Frost. Your two friends from the academy. The entirety of Fleet 7.”

She leaned into him. “I know.” She whispered. “I know. I just can’t believe they’re gone. That my people would attack and kill all of my family. Including me.”

“I know, my love, I know.” He kissed her. “We should get ready to observe the estate.”

She winced. “Yes.”

He handed her a black, hooded cloak. “So they can’t find you. Or me.” He tied his and put on the white gloves, they felt oddly familiar, though he’s never worn white gloves for an extended period in his life.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” She said. 

Thrawn grasped her wrist and led her down to the transport waiting for them. The location they arrived at was usually beautiful. The estate had a large, tan home that was a pile of ash and half-standing walls. He saw, lying in the grass, five figures. Iris caught sight of them, too, and Thrawn buried her head in his shoulder. When they arrived, Pellaeon was waiting. Thrawn kept a tight grasp on Iris's wrist. She managed to break free and ran to the figures. Her mother, father and sister lay next to each other, a single blaster wound to the head. Iris cried out in grief. A little way down, her brother lay. Next to her brother, who had multiple blast wounds, was his wife. Iris caught sight of her. 

“Ameretta!” She shouted. “No!” 

When Thrawn and Pellaeon saw what was the reason for such distress, they looked away. Ameretta was seven months with child, a blaster shot to her stomach. Thrawn balled his fists. How could the empire allow murdering such as this? Did the emperor really not care about his subjects anymore? Thrawn knew the answer, but he buried the question in his mind and pulled Iris away from the dead. There was nothing left in the house but a small datafile. He dragged her back to the transport.

“Take us back.”

“No!” Iris said, and she dropped to her knees, refusing to move. 

It took both Pellaeon and Thrawn to finally get her aboard the transport. On the ride back, Pellaeon observed that she was weeping into Thrawn's neck, he wrapped his arm around her, and with the other ran his fingers through her hair. The transport stopped once, and Trebatton and what looked to be his twin sister, as well as her young toddler, got aboard the transport. They were both crying as well. Pellaeon asked them if they were all that was left of their family. They said that their brother and his family were all off-world and they survived. Pellaeon told them Iris was the only one left. They offered their condolences, and the woman went back to bouncing her child.

Pellaeon was expecting someone to try and hijack the transport, so he remained in the cockpit. When he observed that they had a fighter escort, probably because the empire didn’t want to gamble with the Grand Admiral’s life, his mind was at rest, but he remained ready to jump at the controls.

When the transport arrived back at the barracks, Thrawn threw both their cloaks over Iris, to preserve both of their dignity, and carried her back to their room. He laid her back on the bed and spent the rest of the day trying to rouse her from her trance of grief. That included everything from a massage to making love. She was unresponsive to everything, but he knew that his constant, warm presence, would eventually get through to her. Before they went to bed for the night, Thrawn took them directly to the shower, as they had no need to shed clothes. He found that she took great pleasure from him washing her hair. They dried, and didn’t bother with clothes again, and were asleep in each other’s arms long after the sun set. 

The next few days were better. By the time in Inexorable was repaired, she was functionable.

“My family’s line will never continue.” She replied to Pellaeon, who asked the reason for her resounding greif.

“Sure it will! Just leave the imperial navy and settle down with a nice guy, and you’re set.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that. You forget I cannot have children. I should’ve died with the others. Ameretta and her unborn child should have lived instead of me.”

“Don’t say that!” Pellaeon said, exasperated. “I would miss you terribly if you died. So don’t.”

“Thank you, Pellaeon.”

“Of course. You are one us those rare imperials who care about their friends. I’m one too, and I consider you a friend. Don’t worry. Bury yourself in learning about some other culture, and when you come out, the grief will subside.”

Iris smiled faintly and Pellaeon hugged her.

“Thank you, Gilad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sad chapter for Iris. I've been planning this chapter since Zero Hour. A lot of thought went into this one, and I'm very proud to present it to all of you.
> 
> Pellaeon knows about their relationship- and he won't use it to blackmail.
> 
> Thrawn using a first name of one of his officers? He must really mean it.
> 
> Good 'ol heart-of-gold Pellaeon.


	18. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After news of the fall of Corellia, the Rebels begin to terrorize Pryce's fleet.

“This is Fulcrum. The standstill of Grand Admiral Thrawn’s fleet is because one of his ships is broken. Also, apparently, Corellia has fallen. More information to follow. Fulcrum out.”

“CORELLIA HAS FALLEN?” Kallus shouted. “How so?”

“Fulcrum didn’t say. I’ll ask around, see what I can find out.” Kanan said, leaving.

“It was hard enough to get ships from Corellia when it was in one piece. Now that it’s fallen, it’ll be impossible to get new ships.”

“Not necessarily. The shipyards are imperial, and probably still functioning. Depending on how Corellia fell, our allies there may still be alive.” Kallus said.

“He’s right.” Zeb said, “Imperials don’t stop for anything. Not even if the planet crumbles around them. Am I right, Kallus?” He asked, teasingly, and punched Kallus. 

Unfortunately, Kallus was testing the weight on his bad leg. He went topling to the ground, yelling in pain.

“Oops, sorry, Freckles.” Zeb said, nicknaming Kallus already. 

“Freckles?” Kallus asked, exasperated.

“Zeb nicknames each of the crew. Course, he usually never tells us his nicknames.” Hera said.

Zeb chuckled and pulled Kallus to his feet.

Kallus grunted. “Never do that again.”

“I said sorry.”

Kallus groaned, gripping his leg.

“Fine. I’ll take you to medical, you big baby.” He gently hauled him over his shoulder and carried him to medical, Kallus grumbling all the way.

Hera looked around the base at her little, mismatched family. This was home.

********************************

“No. I’m trying to reach Admiral James Frost…. Thank you.”

“Iris? What can I do for you?”

“Admiral, I wanted to check up on the status of things.”

“Oh. Things are proceeding as one would expect. How are things on your end.”

“Things are proceeding as one would expect.”

“Keep me updated. Frost out.”

Iris put down the comlink, head in her hands. Two warm ones pulled them away.

“Tell me.” He said, simply.

“Nothing. No news of when a funeral might be, where it might me, if there’s going to be a mass grave-” That thought occurred to her and her eyes widened in fear.

“None of that.” He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, dipping her. “You cannot change what has happened to your family, nor how the rest of the Corellians will treat it. I have studied many cultures in which the peasantry rises up against the nobility.”

“Be we weren’t noble! Not like that! We were just old names, like dynasties. Non-ruling dynasties.”

“Your name will continue.”

“No, it won’t. But that’s not the problem. I just feel so… alone.” She finally put to words what had been bothering her since they left Corellia three days past.

“When I was exiled, that was the first time I had been truly apart from my people. I was alone on that godforsaken planet, except for the native animals. When I was rescued by the empire, I still felt alone as the only one of my species. However, I soon found that my fellow officers were all the company I need. In time, you will come to the same conclusion.”

“Yes.”

“Come. We shall go to the bridge. I should tell Pellaeon what I have recently discovered.” He grabbed her wrist and led her to the bridge. He then launched into an explanation about how he figured out the rebel base was in the Gordian Reach.

“This is because, when you look at the location where this exact freighter was seen both picking up supplies and refueling at this fueling station. Now, this may not seem like evidence, but when you pull up the manifest for what their cargo was…” It appeared on the central hologram. “Some of the cargo is refrigerated foodstuffs and medical supplies, especially medicine to treat an old injury on a leg. That leads us to Agent Kallus. Now, these refrigerated items did not arrive in temperature controlled containers. This means that their base has to be within one jump, leaving only these systems in the Gordian reach.”

Perhaps 300 planets, moons, and satellites appeared. 

“We are gaining. It will not be long now until I find the rebel base.”

“Very good, sir.” Pellaeon said, astounded.

“Agreed.” Iris said, not nearly astounded as Pellaeon, but still pretty amazed.

**************************

“By the force, that feels good.” Kallus said, leaning back in his chair as the medicine for his leg kicked in. It also made him pretty drowsy. His face contorted in pain, then relaxed as the medicine found the rest of his leg where the pain was most intense. “Tell that pilot he has my eternal thanks.”

“I will. Am I good to leave you here?” Kanan asked.

“Yeah. Put me out with your jedi tricks, would you? I’m about to go out anyway.” Kallus asked.

Kanan shook his head and put a hand on Kallus’s shoulder, who immediately fell asleep.

“How is he?” Hera asked.

“Sleeping.”

“Good. We’ve got another intelligence report. The tie factory on Lothal is producing at great numbers. Ezra’s in fits.”

“I’ll go talk to him.”

“Good.”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, love, just a little stressed.”

“Just take deep breaths, and I’ll be back to talk to you later.” He left to go to Ezra. “That’s all I’m good for anymore.”

*************************

“What are you writing?” Thrawn asked, scrutinizing the holomap of the 300 systems in his office.

Iris was sitting in a chair, typing. “A thank you letter to Colonel Yularen. He sent me a very thoughtful condolence letter.”

“He always did take a liking to you. I think he hoped you would become an agent of the ISB.”

Iris laughed. “Oh, that would be an interesting assignment, indeed.”

He smirked back at her. “What about the Torque system? It is the capital of the region.”

“Hmm. Too obvious.”

“Yes, but not in this region of Torque-no- it is uninhabitable. Ah well. The Roil?”

“Hmm. Keep it on the list.”

“Aye, captain.” He mocked.

“Nope, sorry, I’m a Major.”

A rare laugh escaped Thrawn. “I walked into that one, did I not?”

“Yep.”

“So what about…”

********************************

“Governor Pryce! The rebels are attacking again!”

“Send a tie squadron to intercept them!”

“How many ships?” Admiral Rurdeen, Pryce’s new admiral, asked.

“A light freighter and three A-Wings, sir!”

“Maybe they’re going after the tie factory.”

“Yes. Get me Grand Admiral Thrawn!” Pryce shouted.

“But sir, he said not to contact him unless-”

“Follow my orders, Captain!”

***********************************

Something dinged on the controls near Pellaeon. It was Pryce. He looked at it, shrugged, and pressed the button to block the transmission, whistling, going back to what he was priorly doing.

************************************

“Man, we got Pryce good!”

“I’ve never seen her fleet in such a panic. Well done, kid.”

“Thanks, Zeb.”

“Fulcrum was right. Thrawn didn’t come to her aid.”

“So we can terrorize Pryce all we want? I like this.”

“Zeb…” Hera warned.

“What? It’s time we paid the empire back for what they’ve done to us!”

***************************************

Iris screamed, sitting up again, caught by arms.

“Easy, easy.”

She groaned. 

“Where are you going?” Thrawn asked, weight on his arm. His voice was layered with sleep.

She pulled on her clothes. “I need a walk.”

Thrawn slumped back down onto the bed. “Don’t be gone too long, love.”

“I won’t.” She promised.

Slipping out of the office, Iris had a destination. She arrived in the communications center, jamming her code cylinder into the high-ranking, private transmission center. She primed the transmission to Corellia. She put her head in her hands. She pressed a button.

“This is Fulcrum.”


	19. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made

“Your dreams are becoming more violent. I think that they may be force-based.”

“What? I’m not a jedi! I swear, I-”

“I did not say you were. These dreams began after you were on Atollon. I came into contact with an incredibly powerful force user that called itself the Bendu. I believe that he- or it- gave you these dreams of yours as a parting gift. I think I have found a solution. This distant planet is called Myrkr. There are native creatures called Ysalamiri. They have the ability to-”

“But everything else we’ve tried has failed. I won’t go half across known-and unknown- space to find some hokey creature that can maybe fix my sleeping patterns.”

“But I-”

“Nope. I won’t have it.”

“Fine.” He glared at her, red eyes glowing intensely. She wouldn’t have it. She harrumphed and went to breakfast. He reluctantly turned off the Myrkr hologram and followed.

*********************

“Everyone here? Good. We got this from Fulcrum late last night.”

“This is Fulcrum. Thrawn is close to discovering your base. He has narrowed it down to about 300 systems. Tread carefully, my friends. One slip up and his entire fleet will be at your doorstep. Fulcrum out.”

“Ah, great.” Zeb said. “We’re back where we started.”

“We’ll have to be careful this time. If Thrawn finds the base…” Ezra started.

“It will mean the end of the rebellion. Permanently.”

********************************

“Sir! Starship incoming!” 

“What? Whose?” Pellaeon demanded.

The familiar ship appeared out the viewport. Pellaeon felt his stomach drop. Shaking, he turned on his comlink.

“Sir.”

“Yes, Captain?” Thrawn’s voice asked.

“Better get up to the bridge, sir, Lord Vader has arrived.”

In an unusually quick amount of time, Thrawn was on the bridge.

“He’s boarded, sir.”

A couple of minutes later, the black figure thundered aboard the bridge.

“Welcome to the Chimaera, Lord Vader, what can I do for you?” Thrawn asked, as if this was a daily occurrence.

“The emperor has sent me to personally inspect your fleet. I’ll begin immediately.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Thrawn, Pellaeon, and Dubatton bowed slightly.

Vader inspected the Bridge, before going to Pellaeon and Dubatton.

“Captain Pellaeon.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“You once served in my fleet.”

“Yes, my lord. I was transferred to Fleet 7 when the Grand Admiral became an Admiral, my lord.”

“Yes.” He turned to Iris. “What is your purpose aboard this fleet?”

“I am Secretarial Major to the Grand Admiral, my lord.”

His glance stopped on Dubatton for a moment, before he informed Thrawn he was going to the bridges of the other ships to inspect them. Thrawn held silence until he was assured Vader was onto the Inexorable.

“Lord Vader?” Pellaeon asked, “Here? On inspections? What does that mean?”

“Be at ease, Pellaeon, he is not here to make you return to his service.”

Pellaeon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What were those… gray creatures with him?”

“What creatures?” Pellaeon asked.

“Very perceptive. Those, Major, are called Noghri.”

_Pellaeon gagged, falling limply in his chair, his whole body instantly paralyzed. “For the treachery of the Empire against the Noghri people.” Rukh said, quietly from beside him as he gasped for breath. “We were betrayed. We have been revenged.”_

_There was a whisper of movement and he was gone. Still gasping, struggling against the inertia of his stunned muscles, Pellaeon fought to get a hand up to his command board. With on final effort he made it, trying twice before he was able to hit the emergency alert._

_And as the wailing of the alarm cut through the noise of a Star Destroyer at battle, he finally managed to turn his head._

_Thrawn was sitting upright in his chair, his face strangely calm. In the middle of his chest, a dark red stain was spreading across the spotless white of his Grand Admiral’s uniform. Glittering in the center of the stain was the tip of Rukh’s assassin knife._

_Thrawn caught his eye, and to Pellaeon’s astonishment, the Grand Admiral smiled. “But,” he whispered, “it was so artistically done.”_

_The smile faded. The glow in his eyes did likewise… and Thrawn, the last Grand Admiral, was gone._

“Dubatton?” Pellaeon’s hand was holding onto her arm. She noticed she nearly fell off the bridge. All heads were watching her, confusion on all faces but Thrawn’s, who was in deep thought.

“Sorry, got a little dizzy. Anyway, you were saying about these Noghri?”

“Yes. They hail from a planet called Honoghr. They are the guards of the elite. All of the Grand Admirals, except me, have them as their personal bodyguards.”

“Why not you?”

“The Emperor feels I have no need for such bodyguards. If you think elsewise, I can-”

“No.” She cut him off. “You’re fine.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m feeling a little strange.” She left for her quarters. She hardly made it in the door when she stumbled. That vision was very clear- as if it was tangible- but yet, it was as if that certain way the vision happened wouldn’t happen in reality. It- it felt so real. Thrawn dying right before her eyes. She had to get him out of the empire, and according to the vision, Pellaeon, too. The thing about this vision, the one that made it feel unreal, where was she? It hit her like a rock. In this vision, she was dead. Somehow, she would get her friends out of the empire. Somehow, she would save them.

***************************

Kanan was meditating.

_“But,” he whispered, “it was so artistically done.”_

That voice… Kanan knew it from somewhere. He felt this vision was sent to him. No. It felt like a rebound or ricochet off of him to someone else.

“Show me.” He said, meditating again. “Show me who this vision was sent to.”

It was a corridor. On an imperial ship, by the looks of it. He noticed his sight in visions was heightened since he lost his physical sight. The voice he heard, and now realized belonged to Grand Admiral Thrawn, was speaking again. It was in a language he couldn’t understand, but his view changed to show Major Dubatton. Kanan knew then, the visions were going to her. She was outlined in a faint glow, an outline that Ezra had, when he saw Ezra in visions.

He came jolting back to reality.

“By the force!” He shouted, standing. “She’s force sensitive!” He ran out of the door, narrowly avoiding Zeb. 

“Hera! Ezra! Kallus? Yeah, you too.”

“Master, what is it?” Ezra said, the first to hear his shout. The others came round.

“Kanan?” Hera asked.

He shook his head in disbelief. “I was meditating. Then I heard a single sentence. That’s not important. I felt like I got the vision because it rebounded off of me. So I meditated on it. The voice belonged to Thrawn, and I got sight of Dubatton. She was outlined in a glow.” Ezra gasped. “Which means, Iris Dubatton, the most trusted ally of Grand Admiral Thrawn, is force sensitive.”

************************

She was sitting in a chair in the office when Thrawn burst in.

“You are most certainly not of sound condition.”

“I’m fine-” She tried to stand but Thrawn roughly pushed her back down. He went to the controls, surrounding himself with art of the systems in the Gordian reach. She had fallen awkwardly into her chair. “You’re not okay.” She said, noticing the hardly contained rage. She led him to the room with the sentry droids. “Fight them. Take out your anger on them.”

He turned on her, and for a moment, she thought he might fight her, teeth showing and eyes blazing. Instead, he shed his shirt, shoved on his fighting gloves, and began sparring with them. When he was finished, some of his anger had subsided. He looked at her, breathing heavily from his bout.

“Thank you.” He said, straining to keep his tone even.

“Phhf. What’s wrong. Tell me.” She sat him in a chair and started massaging his shoulders.

“None of the other Grand Admirals have had to endure surprise inspections from Vader. The Emperor must be losing faith in me. I would not blame him, after our failed complete obliteration of the rebels on Atollon.”

“Maybe he began his inspections with you.”

“Perhaps.” He shut his eyes as Iris massaged his shoulders. “How terrifying was Vader today. For a second, I thought he might attempt to kill you.”

“Oh. Uh, it felt like he was looking into my soul. Scanning me.”

“Scanning you? I knew those dreams were force based. I have to fix this.” He tried to stand. He was shoved back into the chair.

“You don’t need to fix anything. I don’t want to go half across the galaxy to-”

“The Emperor has, unfortunately given me orders not to leave my persuit of the rebels. I do not have the ability to go to Myrkr. I desperately wish I could, but I serve only the Emperor, and I must follow his wishes.”

“And I serve only you.”

“I know, flower. Do you ever have moments of self-doubt?”

“Sir?” She asked, shocked by the change of topic.

“Recent events- our failure at Atollon, the discovery of yet another Fulcrum agent- Vader visiting me like a I was as lowly ranked as you, it gives me this emotion I do not know well. I have discovered it is called self-doubt.”

Iris took a step backward in shock. After all this time with this man, seeing him at his strongest, standing over a battle, and winning with such ease, or at his most vulnerable, laying next to her after a climax, or struggling for breath, at the mercy of exhaust, his humanity still shocked her. Not once had she seen his contagious self-confidence rattled. That is, not once before Atollon. Even the name spoken by another other than himself caused an almost unnoticeable flinch. Beneath his cool, calm, and virtually impenetrable facade, was an almost-human.

“Thrass knew how to overcome self-doubt.” Thrawn said, quietly, as if he didn’t mean to say it. There was a pain on his features that Iris knew could not be spoken.

“Perhaps the Emperor has lost faith in me, because I am no longer the crafty Chiss he promoted to Grand Admiral. Perhaps… perhaps…” He led off, tone quieting.

“Perhaps you are simply being too hard on yourself.” She said. “Our failure on Atollon,” there was the flinch, “was only a setback. I am confident that our luck will turn and our enemies will fall.” Here she was, Fulcrum agent, carefully spelling out the end of the Empire to a Grand Admiral. She was going to get herself killed.

He stood. “Indeed. We must first find their base. I have a lead. I will follow it, alone. One person on a mission such as this is risky enough. I will leave immedieatly. I will return within three cycles.”

“And if you aren’t?”

“Then the Noghri will have, most likely, killed me.”

“Noghri!”

“Yes. I am going to Honoghr. The Noghri Rukh and I have a… mutual friendship. I will ask for his help in our fight against the rebels.”

“And what about the rest of the fleet?”

“I will remain in comm contact with you. I will leave the fleet in the hands of you and Pellaeon. Between the two of you, you can handle it.” He kissed her lightly before going to pack.

“Rukh?” She asked.

“Something is troubling you.”

“Earlier, on the bridge, the vision I had was you getting stabbed by a noghri named Rukh.”

“Then I will make sure not to get stabbed.” He said, with a debonair tone.

She cocked an eyebrow and saw him off in the hanger.

“Three days!” She shouted, as the ramp closed. She watched the ship until it vanished in it’s jump to hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized portion of this chapter is directly from Timothy Zahn's _The Last Command_. I do not own, nor take credit for that section, it is only something I will weave into my story.
> 
> Iris is force sensitive. Is it enough to receive visions, but certainly not enough for her to become a Jedi.
> 
> Thrawn and the Noghri have a definently more friendly relationship in this story.


	20. Imprisoned

“And you’re sure you looked everywhere?”

“Yes. I’m not lying to you. What reason would I have to lie to you?”

“Very well, Tarkin. I can’t do this alone.”

“I know. Hear me, bridge of the Chimaera, I, Grand Moff Tarkin, do so, in the absence of Grand Admiral Thrawn, make Major Dubatton Acting Grand Admiral of the Chimaera and of Fleet 7.” The transmission ended.

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Pellaeon said.

“Thrawn’s been gone for a week. I’m pretty sure he’d find a way to somehow contact us. I can only think he’s-heaven forbid- dead, or captured.”

“Sir, we’ve arrived at Honoghr.” An officer said.

“Good. Captain, we are going down to the planet.”

“What? Why?”

She finished latching the rank plate and started on the one shoulder plate. 

“Because, Captain, if we are looking for both Thrawn and the rebel base, here is a good place to start.” She stood, looking out the viewport, looking very intimidating.

Pellaeon joined her in the hanger and they boarded a shuttle. When they arrived on the planet, neither of them could believe the destruction on the planet.

“Someone needs to fix this.”

Pellaeon agreed. On the planet, they soon found Rukh, who confirmed Thrawn never made it to the planet, nor did he contact them.

“Thank you, Rukh. Once we find Thrawn, we will be in contact again.”

“It was my pleasure. I am glad to make your acquaintance, Lady Grand Admiral.”

She wanted to tell them that there was no need for such pleasantries, and Rukh knew this, but she inclined her head.

“As am I to make yours, Rukh.”

Pellaeon stopped Dubatton as they were about to leave. 

“Can we trust these shifty people? What if they’re holding Thrawn hostage and not telling us?”

She glared at him, and Pellaeon saw Thrawn’s exact glare. 

“ _I_ trust them, and I’m ordering you to leave. You don’t have to like my decision, but you have to follow it, Captain Pellaeon. The Noghri have no reason to hide anything from us, and I trust them. Get the ship ready for our departure.”

“Yes, sir.” Pellaeon said, a little shocked at the forcefulness of her command. She would make a great Grand Admiral, and was stepping back into Thrawn’s shoes perfectly. He almost smiled, and went to prime the engines, unaware of Rukh, standing behind where they were talking.

“You are wise.” Rukh said stepping out of the shadows.

Iris jumped. “Rukh, you frightened me.”

“I apologize, Lady Grand Admiral. May I ask a question of you?”

“Of course, Rukh, anything.”

He grasped her hand.

“Why do you trust so easily of the Noghri?”

Iris was at a loss for words. “I-I trust you because…” She searched for an answer.

“Because you can read the souls of the Noghri. Though you suppress this trait, why do you? Lord Vader can do it. Why do you suppress it?”

“I don’t mean to suppress it, but if I am like you say, then Lord Vader will kill me.”

Rukh was taken aback. “Then the Noghri will keep your secret until death. You are not too strong, nothing like Lord Vader.” He smelled her hand. “Named after a flower, carrier of the hopes of your family and of his Lordship the Grand Admiral.”

“Yes.” She said.

“Your heart carries a great sadness.”

“You can smell that?”

“One only has to see your eyes to see the sadness.” Rukh said, smiling faintly. “What sadness do you carry?”

“My people are dead.” She said.

Rukh’s face fell. “I do not know the words in basic to spell out my sorrowfulness.”

“It’s okay, Rukh. Thank you, for your hospitality.” She boarded the ship and they took off.

Arriving back on the Chimaera, Pellaeon turned to her.

“Where next, Grand Admiral?”

************************************************

Thrawn groaned in pain as he pushed himself off the ground, grasping his side. His hand came away with blood. He grunted as he came to his knees, looking up at Kallus’s smug face.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Kallus asked, smugly. “Not just the injury, but your pride. We captured you. You, the untouchable Grand Admiral Thrawn, the prisoner of the rebels you fight so hard against. We got a transmission from Dubatton. In our general area, mind you, She doesn’t know where our base is, telling us we made the biggest mistake of our lives in capturing you. What do you remember?”

“You fired upon my transport shortly before I was about to jump to Hyperspace. You impaired my ship to the point I could not jump. Then you burst onboard, stunned me, apparently attempted to slice me in half, and I woke up here.”

“I did try to cut you in half. Luckily for you, my friends stopped me.”

“It is not very deep.”

“As I said, Garazeb Orrelios stopped me.”

“And you have come to me to gloat.” Thrawn stated, getting to his feet, gripping his bandaged side. “Acting Grand Admiral Dubatton will find you, and she will destroy all of you.”

******************

“But where was your transmission picked up?”

“I don’t know, Captain, but I think we need a new approach. They will take us to their base. We must trap Agent Kallus, and we will break him for information.”

“Sir?”

“Get me Governor Pryce.”

“Sir?” One of the other officers questioned.

“Get me Governor Pryce!” She shouted.

Minutes later, Pryce appeared.

“What can I do for you, Grand Admiral Thrawn?”

“This is Acting Grand Admiral Dubatton. Grand Admiral Thrawn is Missing In Action. Governor Pryce, I need you to make the rebels an offer they cannot refuse.”

“What do you mean, sir?”

“I need Agent Kalllus. I know how to break Agent Kallus, and I need him to find the Grand Admiral.”

“Very well. When shall I expect your arrival.”

“The fleet is ready to leave. We will be there in less than an hour.”

“Very good, sir.”

****************************

Pryce watched as the transmission of Dubatton ended.

“What’da know, Admiral Rurdeen. Dubatton’s an Acting. Never would’ve expected Thrawn to get captured. Admiral, prepare the fleet for their arrival.”

***************************

“This is Fulcrum. Major Dubatton is very upset that you have captured Grand Admiral Thrawn. As a result of him being MIA, she has become Acting Grand Admiral in his place. She’s going to Lothal, to Pryce. I think I overheard something about a trap. Be wary. Fulcrum out.”

This was getting hard to do. Playing both sides of the dejarik board never became so true. She had to balance loyalties in a way she ever expected. She couldn’t go on like this for much longer. If she had a misstep, one side would know she was the other. She ached for Thrawn’s confident presence. She might even have told him. With the explanation, maybe he would understand. Oh who was she kidding? She’d meet a firing squad before she knew it. She felt the ship come out of hyperspace. Enough self-pity. It was time to set her plan forward.

*******************

“But a transfer of all those ships! If we were to take them out, then it would deal a major blow to the stock.”

“It’s a trap.”

“Of course it’s a trap, just as fulcrum warned us. However, you’ve gotten out of worse.”

“It’s set then. Load up, everyone.”

“Can I fly an A-Wing?”

“If you’re up for it, Kallus, sure.”

He grinned. He’d been waiting for this moment.

**********************

“Really? Just a transfer? But what if we lose the ship?”

“The loss of one tie defender will not completely stop our advance on the rebels.”

“One?”

“Yes. One. We will have other ties onboard, of course, but only one defender, in case they scan, so they will see that there is indeed a tie defender.”

“I see, sir.”

“We shall capture Kallus in a tractor beam. I feel as if Kallus is ready to prove himself. He will fly alone, in an A-Wing. He will be easy to identify, using imperial flight patterns.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Kallus was once one of us, and to defeat an enemy, you must know them.”

***************************************

“All craft, away!” Hera said  
“Okay, Kallus, you can do this. Make it or break it. This is the time you prove yourself.” Kallus said to himself as the ships sped through hyperspace.

When they arrived, Pryce was firing upon the rebels that had already arrived, and the cargo ship was damaged, to the point it couldn’t go anywhere.

“All Craft, this is Phoenix leader. Change of plans. We get that cargo ship and we tow it home.”

Kallus looked around. He dove after a tie fighter, this was proving to be better than he expected. Then a light freighter appeared from the planet. The rebels managed to hit the freighter, and it was disabled, and falling.

***************************

“Sir! We lost the light freighter!”

“Just keep fire on the rebel ships. Where’s Dubatton!” Pryce shouted as the ship rocked.

****************************

The Chimaera and the rest of Fleet 7 sat in waiting, watching the battle by hologram.

“There. That a-wing. That is our target. Jump on my mark. 1, 2, 3… Mark.”

****************************

“Where’s all the fire coming from!”

“Behind you, Phoenix six!”

The rebels watched in horror and surprise as six star destroyers arrived from hyperspace in strategic places, boxing them in.

“Look out!”

“I see them, phoenix leader. They don’t have an interdictor, that means, if we can get clear of the Stormhawk, we can jump away.”

“Good.”

Kallus turned to face the Chimaera, planning on blasting the bridge directly.

***************************

“That a-wing!”

“I see it. Take evasive action. Move the hull upwards.”

The officers complied, confused with her actions.

Kallus’s ship slowed enough so he only bounced off of the hull of the Chimaera, and as he recovered, he felt the familiar pull of the tractor beam.

“Oh no.” He said. “Phoenix squadron, I’m stuck in a tractor beam. Blow the cargo ship and get out of here!” Kallus struggled, trying everything he knew to get free, to no avail. He watched as the rest of the squadron hurried to get away, managing to only lose a quarter of the squad. As the last ship sped away, Kallus knew he was in for it now.

*********************

Kanan arrived at Thrawn’s cell.

“She took him.”

“You are going to have to be more specific, Kanan Jarrus.”

“Your acting Grand Admiral took Kallus.”

Thrawn smirked. “Then it will be a matter of days, more likely hours until she finds your base and rescues me.”

“Is she like you.”

“How do you mean.”

“Is she as smart and decisive as you.”

“Oh yes, she is. I taught her everything I know.”

Kanan left. Thrawn smirked, sitting back down in his cell.

*************************

Kallus stood as the door to his cell opened. “You won’t get anything out of me!”

Dubatton stepped in. She turned to the guard. “Leave us.” They left. 

“You’re so much like him, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“Thrawn. You stand like him, you walk like him, you talk like him, you act like him.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.”

“You won’t get anything out of me.”

“You are mistaken. I will find the location of your rebel base, and save the Grand Admiral.”

“Really? How do you plan on doing that? I have the resilience of an ISB agent. You can’t break me.” He tried to hide his bad leg.

“The weather on Lothal is fair today.”

Kallus took a step back. “You?” He asked, exasperated. “You’re fulcrum? Since when?”

“Since I caught Bekam.”

“Why? Why would you of all people become a fulcrum agent.”

“When I was in your prison on Atollon, I came into contact with a creature that called itself the Bendu. This highly force-sensitive creature gave me three visions. One, of a large black, circular station of some sort, destroying a planet, and later, the station itself exploding. He told me that those two events would happen, no matter what anyone said or did. Then, he showed me a third. This, he told me, could be changed.”

“What did you see?”

She turned to him with haunted eyes. “Thrawn dead, a knife through his chest.”

“Thrawn, dead?”

“Yes. This Bendu told me that if we were to continue on the path of the emperor, then that vision would happen. So, I became a Fulcrum agent, the first step to save him.”

“So why not just leave him as our prisoner.”

“The time is not right, and kept as prisoner, he would never be open to switching sides. Kallus, you once told me your imperial allegiance was with Thrawn. Will you help me?”

“Yes. What a about a prisoner swap.”

“I was thinking just the same thing. You, for Thrawn.”

“This is going to hurt, isn't it.”

“Quite so. You must pretend to attempt to escape, do not attempt to actually escape, or I will kill you. Personally.” She patted her blaster. “You will attempt to escape. You will be caught, most likely beaten, and then I will tire of holding you aboard the Chimaera, and suggest a prisoner transfer.”

“I still can’t believe you’re fulcrum.”

“I explained my reasons to you, and there is no need to repeat it.”

“You always were the best out of the imperials.”

“So says the x-imperial. Now. Attempt to escape. Hit me.”

Kallus understood.

“Guard!” She shouted, and Kallus lightly hit her. Kallus took out the guard. “Good luck.” She said, and feigned unconsciousness.

Kallus got about halfway to the hanger, sneaking around, when he took a wrong turn, trying to avoid a few troopers, and found himself face-to-face with Pellaeon and a group of midshipmen.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Pellaeon said. “Get him.” He gestured and nodded at the midshipmen.

The midshipmen practically dove forward and soon Kallus found himself being tortured. Of course, he said nothing.

*********************************

Thrawn looked at his wound. At least there wouldn’t be a scar. Iris was taking longer than he thought. She had captured Kallus three days ago. He had tried to escape, three days ago. What could she be planning?

His thoughts were ruptured when Kanan walked back in. 

“Apparently, Dubatton wants to make a prisoner transfer back on Atollon. If we don’t she’ll kill Kallus and come after us.” Kanan said. Thrawn was roughly loaded onto a transport.

They soon arrived on Atollon, Iris in the remains of their base as a show of force, and Thrawn could see Kallus, bruised and bloodied, favoring his leg.

**************************

Tears sprung at Kallus’s eyes as he was pushed forward for the exchange. They did something to his leg. He couldn’t put weight on it.

“A simultaneous exchange.” Iris shouted, feeling oddly like Slavin.

Kallus limped across and exchanged a glance with the High-and-mighty Grand Admiral. He snarled as they past. 

Once Thrawn was safely aboard the transport, Iris gestured. 

“Pellaeon, now!”

Around them, jetpacked stormtroopers landed and started firing on the rebels. The two jedi deflected fire as everyone boarded the ghost and flew away.

“They won’t trust us now.” Pellaeon said.

“The troopers were to get them off the planet, so they didn’t have any ideas of retaking Atollon. Let’s move out.”

In the back of the Transport, sitting next to each other, Thrawn and Iris talked quickly in hushed tones, and half of it, Pellaeon realized, was in another language. When the transport arrived back on the Chimaera, Thrawn took a dip in the bacta tank, and his wound was healed completely. Iris stayed with him the whole time. When they arrived back in Thrawn’s office, the door was hardly shut before clothes were off.

Later that night, Thrawn nuzzled Iris until she woke.

“I will always come home to you, _Esebi.”_

She rolled over, kissed him, and they both fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rukh is properly introduced, and will have a larger part as time goes on.


	21. Tracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus has more issues with his bad leg, and there's more to it than it seems.

“Acknowledged, Inexorable. You are clear for the the test. They are ready, sir.”

Thrawn nodded. “Inexorable, this is Thrawn. You may proceed with the test.”

The star destroyer cloaked, and fired upon waste cargo. As they did, the cloak fizzled, and failed.

“Well, it was worth another try.” Iris said.

“Indeed.”

“We’ll have to tweak the design again. Come, both of you, it’s time for the fleet-wide meetings.” Iris piped up.

“We shall not be late again.” Thrawn said, leaving the bridge.

The rest of the day- and the next one, too- was spent in meetings with officers from this or that of the entire fleet. This was probably Iris’s least favorite thing. Especially with a transmission from Frost waiting for her.

******************************

“Let’s move specter 7! Leave the rest of the cargo!”

“I’m not leaving this behind, Specter 2, we need it!”

“Then hurry!”

Kallus hurriedly put away his comlink. With all the dust the AT-ST was picking up, the last of the cargo run was harder to get on the ship than usual. He was desperate to prove he was still a member of the team, especially after he got captured and was the reason they lost the Grand Admiral. As blaster fire hit the area around him, he desperately hoped that it wouldn’t hit him as he guided the last three crates onboard. He flung himself on board with a shout of pain as his leg hit the ascending ramp. He made it. He finally did something right. He pulled himself up proudly, then faltered. Unspoken frustration welled up inside him. He was never going to amount to anything with this leg. He was never going to amount to anything. When he was in a fight, sure, he could ignore the pain, but now, he could hardly walk on it. He stumbled into the room he, Ezra, and Zeb shared, tearing into his stash of bacta cylinders, and jammed one into his leg, slumping down onto his cot-bed thing they had jerry-rigged for him.

“At least you didn’t die.” Ezra said, popping out of nowhere from the top bunk. “That’s a nice bruise, though.” He pointed at Kallus.

Kallus touched just below his left eye. “Oh, you’re right.”

“How’s the leg?”

“Extremely painful. It’s getting worse.”

“Think you’ll need to amputate?”

“It might be needed. I need imperial-grade medication.”

“Maybe Fulcrum can get you some.”

Kallus shook his head. “Fulcrum wouldn’t take that much of a risk for me.”

Ezra hopped down, leaving the room as Zeb stepped in.

“You’re very pale.”

“I feel fine.” Kallus lied.

“Right. Lay down. It’s that blasted leg again, isn't it.”

Kallus nodded, swallowing. “It’s getting worse. These things aren’t really helping.” He gestured to the packs and cylinders of bacta.

“Not a high enough concentration?”

“No. Some of the really high imperial-grade stuff, like heal-a-stab-wound stuff could really help, but it’s impossible to get your hands on. That is, unless you’re an imperial.”

Zeb noticed perspiration appear on Kallus’s forehead. His leg must be really bad. “Lay down. I’ll get Kanan in here to help you.” He put one of his large claws on Kallus’s shoulder, and helped him gently lay down. Zeb left the room.

“How is he?” Hera asked, as Zeb appeared in the cockpit.

“Bad. Really bad. His leg’s getting worse. Kanan if you could-”

“I’m on it. I’ll see what I can do." He left to help Kallus.

“I think we should contact Fulcrum for some high, imperial-grade stuff.”

“I agree.”

“I’ll get on that now.” Zeb said, turning to the console.

**************************

Iris’s comm pinged in a pattern that meant it was waiting for her at private transmissions. She’d get to it later. She was working on two separate things that were of the same importance.

“Are you listening?”

“Hmm? Yes, yes.”

“What was I just discussing?”

She looked around the room. The displays had changed. She sighed. “Fine. I have no idea.”

“Art of the Arda system. What is it that captivates your attention?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

“You would be listening to me if you were not already engaged with another subject, that you have deemed more important than I.”

“Fine. I’m trying to get that tracker we stuck in Kallus’s leg to work, and I’m trying to organize a way to start reviving the dead world of Honoghr.”

“You put a tracking device in Kallus’s bad leg? Well done.”

“Yeah, but it’s not working.”

“What about Honoghr?”

“I’m trying to revitalize it.”

“The Emperor already has plans in place to repair that world.”

“And yet, nothing’s repaired. It’s still a dying world. If he was trying to fix it, the native flora would show signs of overcoming the toxicity, and we would see growth.”

“I am confident the Emperor is healing the planet.”

“I’m not. I-”

“I forbid you from doing or organizing any recovery for that planet.” He said, sternly, eyes glittering with authority.

Iris knew that look. She submitted and handed him her datapad. He deleted all of the data on Honoghr’s project, and gave it back to her.

“Focus on that tracker and the other projects I give you.”

“Yes, sir.” She mumbled. She went back to work on the tracker. “Oh!” She said, and dug out her comlink, plugging it into the holotransmitter. Frost appeared.

“I regret to inform you that the Corellian government has made no ground in allowing the nobles back into the system, unhunted, so you will unfortunately have to wait until they make ground. This is unfortunate because the funerals for the dead nobles are scheduled in two cycles. I’m sorry. They’ll have graves for you to visit. Even one for Azerka. Frost out.”

“Azerka?” Thrawn asked, quietly, as Iris fell into a chair. 

“Ameretta’s unborn son.”

He nodded. “It appears you cannot return home.”

“Corellia isn’t my home anymore.” She stood and went to Thrawn, wrapping her arms around his neck. “This, right here, is home.”

He brought his forehead to hers, holding her in an embrace.

_“Vamci.”_ He whispered.

*****************************

Kallus came around after a very long nap. He hadn’t been sleeping well anyway, and with his leg, it was uncomfortable and messed with his sleeping. He grunted and got to his feet.

“None of that now, lay back down. Actually, on my bunk. We’re swapping beds until further notice.” Zeb said.

“No! No, I said when I got here that I wouldn’t intrude, and I-”

“And you’re suffering on that cot.” Zeb actually picked Kallus up and laid him on his bunk, Kallus protesting all the way.

“Now, back to sleep with you.” Zeb ordered, leaving the room.

Kallus laid there for perhaps an hour, before he pulled himself off the bunk. He needed to stretch. And get all this purple fur off of him.

It was night on yavin. He stumbled around the old Massassi temple, out to the outside. 

“You should be in bed.” Kanan’s voice came to him.

Kallus looked around and found the jedi knight on top of the temple’s exit, meditating.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Surprise there. You’re too stressed.”

“Stressed?” 

“I can feel it radiating off of you. You don’t have to prove yourself. We know your heart is in the right place. And with the leg…”

“Ah! This blasted leg! I should just cut it off and be done with it!” He shouted. “I’m useless with it like this.”

“Useless?”

“Yes! I’m no good deciding what flight patterns our ships should use, I’m good for a fight, and, and with this the way it is, I can’t even do that! I’m dead weight!”

That’s why the empire, specifically Dubatton, that’s why she injured your leg more. She did something to it. Maybe infected it, or slightly broke it the wrong way, but it is worse.”

“Dubatton wouldn’t do that. She was probably trying to help me.”

“Help you? Why would she help you?”

_Karabast. Shouldn’t of said that._ “Oh, well, uh, she’s a nice person maybe she took pity on me.”

“Took pity on you? Kallus, she was ready to kill you if she didn’t get Thrawn back! Just look what she did to you! You’re still nursing some of those wounds!”

“They will heal. She- she’s not as bad as you think.”

Kanan jumped down. “Kallus. If you have feelings for her-”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then what is it.”

“I trust her.”

“You trust her? Kallus! She’s the definition of an imperial! You’re hiding something!” Kanan put his hands on his shoulders. 

Kallus squirmed. “When I was her prisoner, she didn’t torture information out of me. She didn’t even try. But she did tell me one thing. She told me ‘The weather on Lothal is fair today.’”

“She’s Fulcrum? How is that possible!?”

“I don’t know. I’ve given her away! Now she’s in danger! What if-”

“Enough what ifs will drive a man mad. I will keep Dubatton’s secret. Don’t worry. Now, on back to bed with you.”

Kallus nodded and limped back. Zeb was asleep on the cot when he stumbled back in. He laid on the bunk and drifted to sleep.

********************************

The datapad pinged. Iris and Thrawn were looking at Ardu art, and both looked over at it. 

“The tracker!” Iris gasped.

They went over to it. It narrowed their search to a mere 50 planets, systems, and satellites, before permanently losing connection.

“We are very close.”

“So very close.” She yawned. “I’m heading to bed.”

“I’ll join you.”

In a few minutes they were asleep. Iris woke to another vision-based nightmare.

“I need a walk.”

“I’ll be here.” Thrawn laid back down. 

Iris went quickly to the transmission center. She jammed her cylinder and primed the transmission for Corellia.

“This is Fulcrum. Thrawn and Dubatton used a tracking device implanted into Kallus’s leg when he was captured. It has narrowed down their field of search to 50 planets. Tread carefully, they are very close to finding it. Fulcrum out.”

As she was speaking, she didn’t notice a pair of red eyes look around the corner, and then disappear, the owner of those eyes leaning against the wall and choking back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vamci' means 'Home'.
> 
> In the next chapter, Thrawn reveals to Iris that he knows she is Fulcrum, and what reprecussions follow.


	22. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn confronts Iris about her being Fulrcum

He waited until she was finished, and steeled his mind and his heart against her. When he heard her finish, he stepped into the doorway.

“I never expected this from you.” He said, voice icy.

Iris turned in shock, toppling over the chair.

“Get up.” He ordered. When she was on her feet he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to his office, sending her roughly to the ground when they arrived.

“I let myself trust you, fall for you, love you completely and without restraint. This is how you repay me. You claim loyalty to me, however you lie to my face.” He was doing his best to control his temper, his voice like daggers.

“P-please l-let me explain.” Iris cried.

“Oh yes, you are going to explain in complete detail why you betrayed me.”

“I didn’t betray you.” She said in a small voice. “It began on Atollon. When I was trapped there, I-I was contacted by this c-creature who called himself the B-bendu. He showed me two visions, that he said couldn’t be changed, no matter what I did. What he showed me isn’t important-”

“I disagree. Tell me what you saw.” He ordered.

“The first one was of a large, black, circular, space station, I think, and it shot this green laser, and it blew up a planet. The second one was of this station itself exploding.”

If Thrawn was bothered, he didn’t show it. “And it was off of these two visions that you decided to betray me?"

She shook her head. “I didn’t betray-”

“I will be the judge of that.” He said, voice unusually icy and commanding.

“He showed me a third vision. In this last vision, he showed me one thing. You. Dead. In a pool of blood. Stabbed in the back. He told me that if you remained on the path of the Emperor, than what I saw would take place. I wrestled with that statement for a few weeks, and when we caught Bekam, I knew what I had to do. Especially because of those dream visions. I kept seeing battles of the empire against these rebels, and I kept seeing us lose.”

“You, being the rebel that you are, _taskeboti_.”

“No. I kept seeing Imperial losses. There was one I saw, the explosion of another, half built station, above a green planet, and losing star destroyers, and the Chimaera. The Chimaera suffered heavy damage, but got away. It was not under your command, but that of Pellaeon. Of all these visions, the one I received the most was that of your death. I have watched you die time and time again, each o-one clearer t-than the other. All of these visions kept t-throwing back into my face what the Bendu told me. If you remain on the path of the Emperor, you will d-die.”

“So all these visions caused you to betray me.”

“I knew I had to get you out of the empire. That you had to leave imperial service, but you would never leave willingly, so I took the first step and became a Fulcrum agent. I knew that I could, maybe, slowly get you to change sides. Then I could save you.”

Thrawn’s expression softened at her explanation. “Do you know what the imperial punishment for traitors is?” He asked, in almost a whisper.

“Firing squad.” She squeaked. “Please, if I am to be killed, please do it yourself.”

Thrawn looked at her. “I could never kill you.” He started to get choked up himself at that thought.

“Maybe it’s best. Maybe then… maybe then I won’t have to watch you die again. Over and over clearer each time, it’s enough to drive me insane, and I- I can’t tell anyone.” She cried, backing into a corner.

Thrawn was at war within himself. He wanted to go to her, comfort her, tell her everything will be okay, they will figure something out, and he also wanted to throw her in the brig for betraying him. Wait. She kept saying she didn’t betray him. She had such loyalty to him, ready to sacrifice everything for him, that becoming the enemy did not even phase her, as long as he was kept alive. A wave of nausea came over him, and he supported himself against the desk, letting the held back tears fall from his eyes.

“No! No! Not here! Not now!” Iris shouted, cowering. 

Thrawn knew those signs. Another vision. The Bendu could probably feel the unrest and sent her another to scare her again. He fought with himself again. He finally decided to go to her and she was sobbing into her knees. Thrawn kneeled, took her hand, and put it on his chest.

“I am still here.” He said. “I am here.” He held her. “I will not kill you, nor throw you into the brig, I love you far too much for those measures, but I cannot allow you to continue to be Fulcrum.”

“Deal.” She said, muffled against his chest as he held her tightly to him.

“Deal.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I felt like it should be a chapter all it's own.
> 
> 'Taskeboti' means 'Traitor'


	23. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine returns to the rebel effort.

“There was a traCKING DEVICE IN MY LEG?!?!?!?!” Kallus shouted, exasperated, as the Fulcrum transmission ended, after they listened to it the next morning.

“Yeah, and now they’ve almost found us.” Ezra said.

“We should remove it before they can get it working again.” Zeb said.

“No, I think the connection is permanently gone. Why else wouldn’t they be here now.” Hera said.

“Who’d be here now?” Sabine asked, walking up.

“Sabine!” Everyone shouted, that is, except Kallus. 

“What are you doing here?” Rex asked, fondly.

“We won the war against clan Saxon. Mandalore is free from Imperial control.”

“Really? Sabine, that’s great! So why are you back here?”

“My planet is free, now it’s time I help free my family.”

She went around and hugged everyone. Tristan and Rau appeared, too. 

“They want to help.”

“We can take all the help we can get. Welcome aboard.”

“So, what’ve I missed?” She said, looking at Kallus. He grinned awkwardly.

“Kallus is with us now, Dubatton is Fulcrum, and Thrawn is within 50 planets of finding our base.” Kanan said, cut-and-dry.

“So the usual, then? Welcome aboard Kallus. Wow. Never thought I’d be saying that.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” Kallus said, a real smile touching on his features. He clasped arms with Sabine.

“So,” Sabine asked, “what can I help with around here?”

*******************************

“You do not have to understand my command, Lieutenant, just follow it.”

“Yes, sir.” He went to raise the shields.

“Sir?” Pellaeon asked, after a moment.

“Wait a moment, Captain.” Thrawn put a hand on Dubatton’s shoulder as seven a-wings and two cargo ships came bursting out of hyperspace. “Engage those vessels, deploy a tie squadron, formation Delta.”

“Sir, how did you know?”

“Delta Source, Captain.” Dubatton tensed under Thrawn’s hand. He smirked. “Isn't that right, Major?”

“Yes, sir.”

The battle was over before it started. One A-wing and both cargo ships managed to, though damaged, jump away.

“Shall we follow them, sir?”

“No. Let them run. Our message is known.”

“Sir?”

“That we have our own spy in their midst. A very reliable, trustworthy spy, codenamed Delta Source.”

**************************

“It wasn’t a hunch.” Kallus said, as the survivors gave their report. He shook his head. 

“We made quite a lot of noise, blasting our way out of Lothal. It’s very possible Pryce informed Thrawn we were on the way.” Ezra said.

“I hope so. Otherwise…” Kallus led off.

“Otherwise… We have a spy.” Zeb growled.

**************************

“Please, never make me do that again.”

“You will, flower, until the intelligence system I snuck into their cargo haul is set up and transmitting.”

“No! No, I can’t!” She begged.

“You can, and you will.” Iris looked away. “Or,” He offered, “You can tell me the location of the rebel base.”

“I don’t know! I’ve told you before! I have just as much of an idea as you. I can’t betray them any more.”

“Like you betrayed me?”

“I told you-”

“I know, love, I know.”

“I just feel so horrible. Those pilots today, they- ah-” She gripped her forehead, knocked off balance.

_Cold. It was cold._

_“Could be a speeder, one of ours.” Said an unfamiliar voice._

_“No, wait there’s something very weak coming through.”_

_The sounds of an imperial probe droid were heard._

_“Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the alliance, it could be an imperial code.” A metallic voice said from across the room._

_“That is because it is. That is an imperial probe droid. The empire has found us.” That was Thrawn._

_“What should we do?”_

_“You’d better start the evacuation.” That was herself! Where was this? When was this? Why was it so cold-_

“Easy. I’ve got you.”

She came back to reality, held up by Thrawn.

“They are becoming more frequent, again.”

“They’re changing.”

Whatever do you mean?” He asked, guiding her to a chair.

She looked a little afraid. “I’ve had this one before. It is of the rebels on a cold planet, discovering one of our imperial probe droids. This time however, we were there.”

“Intriguing. Perhaps your mind is playing tricks on you.”

“Maybe.”

“Sit.” He pulled up Massassi art. “Now, returning to our previous conversation. If you look here at this sculpture…”

**********************

“There. That should do if Thrawn comes knocking at our door again.” 

“Oh, nice placement of thermal detonators, very clever indeed.” Ezra said.

“Oh shut up, Ezra, I’m beginning to remember why I left.”

Ezra grinned cheekily, as he set up the last of the artificial tree systems. “Remind me, again, why we need these?” He turned them on.

“They confuse imperial sensors and will put Thrawn off our scent for a while. It’s a big galaxy. If he can’t find anything in this sector, he’ll look somewhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta Source, another lovely tidbit I weave in from legends.
> 
> Sabine's back!


	24. Plans Gone Sour; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost's crew's plans go sour.

“I don’t want to say this, but we have to go for a fuel run to Sullust.”

“What’s so bad about Sullust?”

“It’s overrun with Trandoshans and Zygerrians, and their… operations.” Kanan said.

Zeb growled and Kallus slumped more than usual.

“I can take you two off the mission.” Hera offered.

“No. I want to bust some Trandoshan heads.” Zeb cracked his knuckles.

“Kallus?”

“I’ll be fine. How much fuel do we need?”

“We’re getting as much as we can. The fleet needs it, and we’re the first of a few to try and steal some.”

“We could contact Fulcrum.”

“I think Fulcrum had to go dark for a while. We haven’t heard anything from her in a while.”

“Maybe Thrawn found out.”

“Then she’d be dead.”

“Maybe,” Kanan said. “Maybe not.”

“Thrawn wouldn’t hesitate to eliminate any rebel threat. Believe me.” Kallus said.

“I think he might make an exception for the one in question.”

“I don’t.” Kallus said.

“It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing Fulcrum could do, anyway. Let’s get ready to head to Sullust.” Hera said, ending the conversation.

***********************

“Interesting.”

“What is it?”

“I have received summons from the Emperor.”

“Oh.”

“Not to worry, you’ll be staying here, in command of my fleet. I’ll be taking Captain Pellaeon along, instead.”

“When do you leave?”

“Looks like… as soon as I can. I shall go and alert Captain Pellaeon.”

Thrawn stood, kissed her on the head, and left the office.

********************

“Get in, get out, don’t make a ruckus.”

“Yes, Hera.” Zeb said.

“I can set us down by-”

“Who are you? What clearance codes do you have?” The imperials asked, suddenly hailing them.

“We’re just a normal supply run, sirs, we have orders to pick up fuel and take it to the 12th fleet.” Kallus’s voice changed to younger, and timid. 

“The 12th fleet, eh? What are your codes?”

Kallus stuck the datacard into the console. “These should be the codes, sir.”

There was silence. “You are cleared for landing.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kallus said, ending the transmission.

“Well done, Kallus.” Hera said.

As they were about to leave, they recived an urgent transmission, that Saw Gerrera and his band of extremists, were seen in the area. They were to keep a low profile, and get offworld asap.

“Let’s make this quick, then.” Sabine said.

Taking aboard the fuel containers, Kanan and Chopper remained on the ship, Rex and Sabine outside of the ship, getting the crates up the ramp, and watching for trouble, while Hera, Kallus, and Zeb ferried the crates from the storage to Sabine.

As they were working, blaster fire came from not too far off. Saw and his band of extremists came around the corner, shooting at imperials.

“It’s Saw! Run!” Hera shouted.

“KARABAST!”

"My thoughts exactly."

They turned to run, and a bolt hit the fuel containers, sending them flying. Hera and Zeb were up in a moment, trying to explain to Saw they weren’t imperials. The Lasat had Kallus by the throat, taunting him.

“That’s the one from Onderon?” Hera asked.

“Yeah.” Zeb was itching for a fight. 

“Please, just… let me go.” Kallus begged, his hands on the Lasat’s claw, which was adding pressure to his neck. He hanging at least a foot off the ground. Kallus was starting to see spots.

“Let him go, Saw. Let us all go.”

“No! You have come, you have all come here to me. I will use your skills in my group!”

“Saw, listen, you’re out of whack!” Rex said, as he, Sabine, Kanan, and Chopper were herded with the rest, encircled by armed men.

“No, old friend, it is you who have lost the drive to fight in the way that is right! I will make sure all of you recive fair treatment. Soon, through pain, you will see my side of things, except your friend there with the sideburns, he will end up dead, I’m afraid." 

“NO!” Zeb shouted, trying to fight, and he was quickly stunned. 

“Zeb!” Sabine and Ezra each took an arm and dragged him to the ship Saw was based off of.

A couple hours later, Zeb came ‘round.

“Karabast, where am I?”

“Aboard Saw’s ship.”

“We have to get out.” Zeb said.

“Save Kallus. How’s he doing?” Hera turned to Kanan, who was meditating.

“He’s still alive. In a world of pain, but alive.”

“Let’s break out. Ezra.”

“I’m on it.” He was focusing on the inner workings of the door. A few seconds later, the door slid open. 

“Where’s Kallus?”

“Take a left up here and then two rights.” Kanan instructed.

They arrived in a room, obviously used for torture, Kallus hanging by his hands from the ceiling, blood running from multiple cuts on his face, his clothes stained with blood from wounds all over his body.

“Good.” The Lasat said. “Your friends have arrived to watch you die.” He held out a blaster. “I don’t have a disruptor rifle, but this will do.”

“Stop! I know what he’s done, and I know what you did to him!” Zeb tried. “I’m a lasat, too. Just put down the blaster.”

For a half second, the Lasat faltered. But a half second was all Ezra needed to rip the blaster out of his hand with the force.

“Give up.” Ezra said. 

“Never!” The Lasat lept at Ezra, claws extended at his throat.

Ezra reached for his saber, but had no reason to use it, as Zeb countered the other Lasat. For a moment, they wrestled.

“Cut… Freckles… free!” Zeb growled, whilst wrestling.

Ezra and Kanan made quick work of that. Kallus was in enough pain, between the injuries from head to toe, and the irritated leg, that he couldn’t stand. They left him laying on the ground as Zeb fought. The other Lasat had both his claws around Zeb's neck. Running out of time, Zeb did the only thing he could- kicked. The other Lasat went flying across the room, smacking his head, with a nasty crack, fell to the ground, dead. Zeb looked over, shocked. The silence was broken with a cry from Kallus. Hera knelt, trying to help him to his feet. He was in far too much pain to stand. Zeb picked him up. He lost consciousness as they were fleeing Saw’s ship.

At a dead run, the crew of the ghost made it halfway to their ship when they ran into a whole other problem.

“Ah, Karabast!” Zeb shouted. “Trandoshans.” He gripped Kallus’s unconscious form tighter.

“We don’t have time for this! Ezra!”

“I’m ready, master!”

The two jedi moved in sync, sending a wall of the force at the line of trandoshans, sending them flying in all directions. Wasting no time, the crew got onboard. Hera and Rex got the ship started up before anything else could happen, Sabine made sure the crates of fuel were stable, Ezra and Kanan followed Zeb, who took Kallus to his bunk, and all three of them got him out of his clothes and started strapping and releasing bacta cylinders and patches all over his body. For the moment, all was well.

That was not the case on the other side of the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kallus. He really took a beating in this one. That will cause issue in the following chapters.
> 
> The next chapter will cover Thrawn's meeting with the Emperor- and what goes wrong.


	25. Plans Gone Sour; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn goes to the Emperor.

“Captain, might I have a word with you?”

“Of course, Grand Admiral, sir. What is it?”

“I have received summons from the Emperor. I would like you to accompany me.”

“Me, but sir, what about your secretarial officer?”

“I have chosen that she remain here. Do get a shuttle ready.”

“Yes, sir.” Pellaeon left to immediately get a shuttle ready.

He met back up with Thrawn a few minutes later. They boarded the shuttle and were soon away. A Hyperspace jump later. They arrived.

“Stay with the ship unless informed otherwise.” Thrawn ordered. When he arrived, he was intercepted by Tarkin. 

“Well, Thrawn, how are things going in your fleet?”

“Very well. I am very near to discovering the rebel stronghold. I am within 40 planets.”

“That’s not very many.”

“No. I eliminated 10 recently.”

“Good.”

“How are things proceeding for you, Governor Tarkin?”

“Very good. There is the usual resistance from farmers and other land workers, but those threats can be expunged with the use of a few blaster bolts.”

“Indeed. Were you summoned here today, as well, Governor Tarkin?”

“No. I was summoned here to escort you to the Emperor.”

“The Emperor is not present at this facility?”

“No, he is, but I was to escort you to him.” 

“Have I done something to upset his excellency?”

“I couldn’t say. I know just as much as you do. I just came here on orders. I didn’t argue. I see you brought with you Pellaeon, instead of Dubatton.”

“I left Dubatton in command of my fleet.”

“I see.”

**********************

“This is Fulcrum. I had to go dark or Thrawn would have found me out. This will probably be the last transmission before another silent period, unless something drastic happens. Thrawn has narrowed down his field to a mere 40 planets. I am placing waste cargo full of food and medical supplies for a pickup. Come ‘round three hours after noon. Fulcrum out.”

Dubatton waited on the bridge as three o’clock came around. Thrawn was arriving at 3 o’clock, too. On time, the Ghost came out of hyperspace, took the cargo out from under their noses, and was away again in minutes. Dubatton smiled. All too easy.

********************

“Tarkin, leave us.” The emperor commanded, from where he was in his chair.

Tarkin bowed, and left Thrawn in the massive and intimidating room where the Emperor was. To his left was one of his hands, and to the right, was the Noghri, Rukh.

“I have summoned you here today to discuss with you a very delicate matter.”

“My lord?”

“I believe your loyalty to me has been shaken. I am going to put it back in its place.”

“My lord, I assure you, I am completely loyal to you. I have-”

“You are not here to grovel, Thrawn. I trust you to take care of this foolish rebel threat, and you couldn’t even manage that.”

“My lord-”

“Now you present me with evidence that compares to that of a wild goose chase. I care little for your study of art. You need to take the time away from your art obsession and put it to work crushing this rebel threat.”

“My lord, I-”

“You have also allowed multiple rebel spies into your fleet. Perhaps this shows that you are not completely loyal to me and my Empire.”

“My lord, outside of the Ascendancy, your Empire is all I have ever known.”

“I know. Which is why I cannot understand why you allow all of these mistakes to happen. I have tried to convey this to you via hologram, but I realised I must take more drastic measures.” He gestured.

the hand and two other men stepped forward.

“Attack.”

They all three ran at him, and they all engaged in a hand-to-hand fight. It was very fast and very intense. Thrawn punched one of the extras in the face, sending him reeling backwards, and ducked one of the hand's throws. Thrawn knocked both of them off their feet, and kicked the second extra across the room. The hand then knocked Thrawn off his feet, kicked him, drug him off the floor, and repeatedly punched him in his solar plexus. From there, the hand let go of his grip on Thrawn, kicking him and sending him sliding across the floor. Thrawn picked himself up off the ground, and ran back at the hand, attempting to counter him. 

He never made it. Thrawn stopped mid-run, feeling suddenly, pressure on his throat. He fell to his knees, gripping his neck at the unseen, intense pressure on his throat.

“Let up.” The Emperor said. From behind his chair, a young woman stepped out. This young woman had firey red hair and blazingly green eyes. This was the Emperor’s Hand whispered about behind closed doors. This was Mara Jade.

Some of the pressure lifted from his throat, allowing him to breathe a bit. The hand came over and drug him roughly to his feet.

“If you survive this, I will know your loyalty lies with me. If not, I will attack your fleet with such force your entire armada will be destroyed.” He gestured again. All of the sudden, Pellaeon appeared, thrown to the ground next to Thrawn. The Emperor nodded, and there was a flash of movement out of the corner of Thrawn’s eye, and then, he reeled back in excruciating pain.

“NO!” Pellaeon shouted.

Thrawn looked down. A knife was sticking through his chest. How quaint. He felt his legs go and he fell. He expected his head to slam to the ground, but instead, he met the arm of Pellaeon. He was vaguely aware of Pellaeon shouting at Rukh. Apparently, the Emperor and his hands left the room.

“Stay away from him!” Pellaeon shouted, holding his dying Grand Admiral. Blood was staining both of their uniforms. The overly warm chiss was losing body temperature, and his red eyes were glossing over.

“I have infuse my knife with bacta. It keep the Admiral alive. I know that his lordship the emperor would want me to kill. But he my friend. I not kill him.”

“We have to get him medical attention.”

“I am stronger. Let me carry.”

Pellaeon nodded. “Good idea. Let’s hurry.”

When they stabilized him on one of the palettes in the ship, Pellaeon agreed to let Rukh come along.

Pellaeon got the ship into hyperspace quickly. From there, he hailed Iris.

“Iris. Iris please.” He said.

“What? Gilad? Gilad, is that blood on your face?”

“It’s not mine. Iris, Thrawn’s down.”

“What?”

“Thrawn’s down. Bad. Have medical attention ready when we arrive. Hopefully he’ll make it that far. I’m trying to keep him alive.”

“It’ll be there then when you arrive.” She ended the transmission from her end, no doubt going to get the medics immediately.

****

When the shuttle finally arrived, Iris, dressed as Acting Grand Admiral, the title put into play no doubt by Tarkin, was waiting in the hangar. The medics hurried forward and soon got him on the medical bed, hooked up to oxygen and blood. 

Iris stood by, horrified. 

“Gilad, what happened?” She asked, quietly, as the medics prepared to take Thrawn to the medical wing.

“I’m not sure about everything, but Rukh stabbed him. I was lying on the floor as the emperor ordered it. Apparently Rukh did his best to keep Thrawn alive.”

Her eyes widened and she paled in horror. She looked at the Grand Admiral. Then she looked to Rukh. 

“Put Rukh in the brig. I’m sorry, Rukh, but until I can talk to Thrawn, I have to keep you under lock and key.”

“I understand, Lady Grand Admiral. I did stab him.”

“Yes.” 

Pellaeon and Dubatton followed the medics. They both got Thrawn out of his uniform and Dubatton, who suggested she do it, placed the most highly concentrated bacta patch on his chest, across the bleeding wound. He mumbled something in Cheunh, and she swore she heard something about Thrass.

She left the medics to their work, Pellaeon returned to bury himself in the work that the bridge required. Iris went, and cleared everyone out of the transmission center, locked the door, and went to the private transmission. She primed it for Corellia, found that the signal was wrong, so she tweaked it until she got the transmission to ping off of the transmission tower on Corellia. It pinged off of Corellia, and went somewhere, she didn’t know where.

“This is Fulcrum. Thrawn’s down. The fleet’s been placed under Dubatton’s command by Grand Moff Tarkin until further notice. Thrawn’s down. Thrawn’s down bad. Fulcrum out.”

Later, Pellaeon and Dubatton were on the bridge. 

“I hate being in command.”

“Sir?”

“I want him here next to me, not fighting for his life in the medical bay.”

“He needs you.”

“Hmm?”

“Go to him. He needs you.” Pellaeon said, giving her a look that she knew meant he knew about their relationship.

“Captain, you have the bridge.”

Iris went to the medical room Thrawn was in, bandages around his chest, stained with blood. The bacta stopping the bleeding, but it could only do so much. He looked as if he had woken up once or twice. She took his hand. 

“I’m sorry. My visions weren’t enough to save you. Stabbed by Rukh. Pellaeon by your side. I-” She led off. “I couldn’t protect you.”

She felt him squeeze her hand, ever so slightly. His eyes flickered open.

“Thrawn-?”

“I-iris.” He whispered. Pain was written all over his face.

“I’m here.” She said, caressing his face. “I’ll always be here.” She leaned over and lightly kissed him. He lightly smiled, before he fell unconscious and his head fell to the side. She kissed his forehead and left him to rest.

Dubatton joined Pellaeon on the bridge. Thrawn was stabilized. For that second, everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARA JADE! YAAAAY!


	26. The Problem with Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pirate crew attacks Fleet 7

“Fire at will!” Iris shouted, gripping the console as the Chimaera rocked.

“The cannons are still recycling!”

“How long until the rest of the fleet arrives?”

“The Nemesis and Death’s Head in ten minutes, The Inexorable and The Stormhawk, ten after that.”

“Blast!”

“The last tie squadron is away!”

“That should give us oh, four minutes. Turn the ship around!”

“Sir! You can’t!”

“It’s the only shot we’ve got! Turn the ship around, divert all power to the rear shields! These pirates will rue the day they picked a fight with fleet seven!”

The ship turned back. 

“We won’t have a stern after this!”

“The shipyards can repair us. We cannot lose The Chimaera. We cannot lose the Grand Admiral.” She said, quickly taking a systems analysis. “We have slight damage on the bow, not nearly as bad as we thought. They targeted the frontal stabilizers. Turn the ship back around!”

The bow veered back to the front, just in time for the cannons to finish recycling.

“Fire. Focus on the lead ship. They’re expecting imperial protocol. They’re expecting us to fire on the biggest ships.”

“So the freighter isn’t the lead ship?”

“No. Look, that small transport. The Sluis Van one. Their craftsmanship was never up to par with Corellian. Anyway. That ship is in the back. Do you notice that? The head pirate is hiding in the back. All batteries fire on the light transport!”

Pellaeon relayed the order, and the shields on the light transport were soon failing. Not too long after they focused fire on the rest of the pirate fleet, who were putting up much less of a fight, once their fearless leader was disabled.

“Lead up a boarding party.” She said to General Covell.

“Yes, sir.” Covell said, going to prepare his men.

“I want them ALIVE!” She said, as The Nemesis and Death’s Head arrived. They hailed the Chimaera.

“Finish off the pirate fleet. Leave the small transport. I am sending a boarding party to capture the leaders.”

“Yessir!” The two bridge captains said, and their ships started firing immediately.

“These pirates will attempt to escape. Disable their hyperdrives.” She ordered over comms.

“You know these pirates?”

“I believe so. In the urban legends of the people of this sector, there is a tall tale of a pirate crew. They attack weak enemy vessels, but run off before their own ships are damaged. I believe these pirates are either the source of this legend, or, they have revived it from history.”

“It appears the ships have been disabled.”

“Good.” She turned on comms. “Cease fire. Let the ships drift.”

The ships immediately stopped firing. When the boarding party boarded the ship, the Stormhawk and The Inexorable arrived.

“I see you have the situation under control, sir.”

“Yes, Captain Asante. Was your hunt successful?”

“Unfortunately, no, sir. The smuggler evaded us.”

“Well, that often happens on wild bantha chases. Good to have you both back.”

“We’re sorry we couldn’t make it until, now, sir. We were afraid we’d be too late. It sounded as if you were in dire straits.”

“For a short time, we were. Luckily, our cannons finished recycling, and we got back on the offensive.”

“That’s good to hear, sir.”

“Sir.” General Covell broke into the conversation. “We have sucsessfully captured the entire crew of the pirate vessel.”

“Good. Put the Captain and his First Mate into a separate cell than the rest of his crew. I will interrogate them immediately.”

“Yessir.”

After the transmission ended, Pellaeon was looking slightly confused, at Iris.

“Speak your mind, Captain.”

“And the first mate?” Pellaeon asked.

“I happen to know the importance of keeping the top two command together.”

“Oh, yes.” He said, falling silent.

When Covell returned to the bridge, he led Dubatton and Pellaeon to the detention level, and to the pirate captain’s cell. The captain was a Human male, whilst the first mate was a Nikto female. Dubatton stifled a laugh.

“Who are you?” The captain asked.

“I ask the questions here. Why did you attack my ship?” She said, suddenly wishing for a second shoulder plate.

“We heard that the commanding officer was on his deathbed. An imperial star destroyer, out the open, with no commanding officer, was just calling our name.” The Nikto said.

“Turns out we were wrong. You appear to be just fine. Very much alive.”

“Indeed. I think you and your crew will enjoy a permanent vacation on a high security imperial planet.”

She left them.

“More labor for the empire?” Pellaeon asked, on their way to the lift.

“It appears so. I’m stopping at medical. You head on back up to the bridge, I’ll be along soon enough.”

“Yes, sir.”

*********************

“I am not eating that.”

“Garazeb!”

“What? If the kid made it, I'm not eating it.”

“It’s really not that bad.” Kallus said. He was on his feet, at least, but the wounds he received were still apparent.

“That’s also the first thing you've eaten in four days.” 

“For heaven's sake, Garazeb, eat the blasted food.” Hera said.

“Fine. But if I die it’s the kid’s fault.”

“You’re not going to die. I didn’t poison it this time.” Ezra said.

“Yeah, that’s what you said last time, and I about threw up.”

“Why I oughta-”

“Both of you! Sit down! This is the last I want to hear of this.” Hera shouted, slamming her fists on the table and standing up.

Ezra and Zeb both hung their heads like little kids.

“Yes, Hera.” They chorused.

“General Dodonna and Mon Mothma have heard word that there are some cadets from the imperial academy on Coruscant that want to defect.”

“Are we going all the way to Coruscant?”

“That’s our mission. We leave tomorrow morning.”

“All the way back home.” Kallus muttered.

“Maybe you can give us a tour.” Zeb joked.

“It’s a giant city. Not much to see.”

“The Jedi Temple.” Ezra piped up.

“It burned down, didn’t it?” Kanan asked.

“No. The emperor may have announced he was going to burn it down, but he never did.” Kallus said.

“Oh. I was under the impression it burned. That’s why my Holocron was so special.”

“You have a Jedi Holocron?” Kallus asked.

“Yeah. My Master gave it to me shortly before- before-”

“Before order 66.” Rex quietly chimed in.

“Oh.” Kallus said.

“Anyway,” Hera spoke up again, “there’s five cadets. Apparently, they’ve contacted General Dodonna directly. So, we’re going to get them.”

*******************************

As he attempted to sit up, he gasped sharply, and his hand flew to his chest in pain. His bandages were fresh. He had just missed her. Again. Getting himself into a seated position, he pressed the button on the transmitter. A hologram of Iris appeared. She wore a sad smile.

“Hi. Again. I turned this on because I figured I’d have to go before you woke. I changed your bandages. In fleet matters, a convoy of pirates attacked us and, I defeated them. Um.” She said, running her hand down her face. _“I miss you.”_ She said in Cheunh. _“I love you.”_ She said, and ended the transmission.

_“I love you, too.”_ He said, laying back down as the medics came in and gave him a checkup.

On the bridge, Dubatton was absent-mindedly listening to Death’s Head’s Bridge Captain drone on and on about something with politics to her and the rest of the Bridge Captains. Pellaeon was so fed up his finger was slowly going toward the mute button. Dubatton, however, was wishing she was below in the medical bay, instead of speaking to a transmission. Instead of watching him lay there. Instead of living a world apart.


	27. Love on Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera share a moment, as do Iris and Thrawn.

“Let’s make this quick. I don’t want a repeat of Sullust.”

“Yes, Hera.”

They landed on a platform near the academy.

“I can see it from here.”

“It’s beautiful, isn't it. Five spires. Can you see how it glistens in the sunlight?”

“Yes. It’s breathtaking.”

“Glad we’re all tourists. Let’s move. The Imperial Academy is right in front of us.”

“So are those cadets. Hera said they’d be waiting out front, I never thought she meant literally.” Zeb said.

“We need a distraction.”

“Oh I can get you a distraction.” Kallus said. He went over to the academy, and started making quite a fuss.

The others quickly went to the cadets.

“Are you the rebels sent after us?”

“Yes. This way, quickly.”

The rebels led them to their ship, Kallus managed to get on board, and they all made it away without a problem.

“That’s a first.” Hera said, the stars turning to lines as they jumped to hyperspace.

“What’s a first?” Kanan asked, from his seat he only gave up when Hera needed a copilot.

“Getting out of somewhere without problems.”

“There’s a first for everything.”

“What’s wrong. I can tell by your voice.”

Kanan sighed. There was no way around it. “Ezra saw the Temple for the first time today.”

“And-?”

“And for the first time, I didn’t.” He said, taking off his mask.

“Oh, luv.” She said, and took his hand in hers.

“I know.” He whispered. “I know.” He would’ve been crying if he still had tear ducts.

*****************

Pulling herself out of bed, Iris looked across the room at the empty bed. 

_As if he’d be there._ She scoffed, and readied herself for the day. After a quick breakfast with Pellaeon, who gave her the day’s itinerary, started on the first order of business; finally getting around to question Rukh.

“I think I can handle myself against one noghri prisoner.” She said, to Pellaeon, who was trying desperately to get her to accept an armed guard.

“But the Grand Admiral couldn’t!”

“Pellaeon, that was a completely different situation. Rukh was armed, and had orders to kill.”

“I’m not taking any chances! If he jumps you, it would be too late for us. A simple twist of your neck and… and you’re gone.”

“Don’t worry, Gilad.” She said, in a low enough tone only they could hear. “I’ll be fine.” She smiled and opened the cell door. As it shut, Pellaeon turned to the guard. 

“Check on her every ten minutes. I’ll be on the bridge.” He ordered, taking his leave.

As Iris stepped into the cell, Rukh rose from a seated position.

“I apologize I wasn’t able to question you until now, one thing led to another, and- well, I’m here now, albeit a week and a half late, Rukh.”

“Yes, Lady Grand Admiral.”

“There’s no easy way around this, Rukh. Why did you attempt to kill the Grand Admiral.”

“The Emperor came to the Noghri Death Commandos. He pick Rukh out of all. I pass his tests best of all Commandos and Clan Baikh'vair. He give me order to kill.”

“So how did you know to infuse your knife?”

“I do a bad thing. I look at Emperor’s plan. I see his Lordship the Grand Admiral on his list to kill. I friends with his Lordship the Grand Admiral. I couldn’t kill. So I infuse my knife.”

“I see.”

“Does the Lord Grand Admiral know?”

“Know? Know what, Rukh?”

“Then I not tell you. I can smell it. But I not tell you if you don’t know.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

Rukh bowed low and Iris took her leave, brushing off whatever it was that Rukh was talking about. She wanted to go to the medical bay, but the day’s schedule told her otherwise. Instead, she headed directly for the meeting rooms. It was time for the fleet to pedition to Dubatton for this or that for the fleet. It would be nearly suppertime before she returned to the office.

When she walked into the office, she dropped the datapad she was holding, frozen in place, mouth dropped open in shock. Sitting in the chair, waiting patiently, was Thrawn.

“What are you doing here!” She shouted running to him when she recovered from shock.

He, albeit very slowly, stood, hand on his bandaged chest. He took his one free arm and wrapped it around Iris, nuzzling her as he held her.

_“Ei, Esebi, ch’eo k’tusah.”_ He whispered into her hair and neck as they embraced. His lips found hers and they kissed for a long moment.

“What are you doing here?” She repeated once he broke the kiss.

“The physicians allowed me to leave. I cannot return to duty for two weeks, however.”

“So what will you do?”

“Finish healing here.”

“Here?”

“Here.” He said, running his hands through her hair. “With you.”

She went up on her tiptoes and laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m so glad to hear those words.”

“I’ve missed you, my flower.”

“And I, you.”

“Your holograms were not enough for me.”

“Watching you lie there was not enough for me.” She stepped back. “May I-”

“Yes. The bleeding stopped two days ago, as you know, but they’ve kept it bandaged.”

She, with shaking hands, unwrapped his bandaged chest. A giant, deep, jagged scar decorated his chest. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked in a small voice, hand reaching to touch it.

He laid her hand across it, covering hers with his. “Yes.” He said. “And no.”

“I’m just so glad you’re standing here before me and not down in the ship’s morgue.”

“Do not say things like that.” He said, bringing his head near hers. “I will never leave you, my flower.” He brought his lips to hers.

*******************

“Welcome to the rebellion, all of you.” Hera said, as they touched down on Yavin IV. “There’s no going back now.”

One of the cadets spoke up. “After we go through what is, as Agent- sorry- as Kallus tells us, rigorous security measures, may we speak to Commander Sato? It was his words over the holonet that inspired us.”

Hera looked down. “Commander Sato bravely sacrificed himself so that we could escape from the Empire’s attack on our last base.”

The faces of the cadets fell. “Oh. We-uh-didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter if you knew or not. It matters that you’re fighting for the cause he died for. He’d want that more than a few cadets excited to meet this commander they’ve heard about.”

“Y-Yes sir!” The cadets chorused.

“Glad to hear it. General Dodonna will meet you outside.”

*******************

Iris turned over the next morning and caressed Thrawn’s face until his red eyes opened to meet hers.

“Oh, love.” He whispered, voice layered in sleep.

“How I have wished to wake up to you.” She whispered.

He drew her nearer and they reveled in the embrace. Iris got up and helped Thrawn out of bed. 

“Here, now, sit. I’ll get some pain medicine.”

He nodded, unable to do much else, clutching his chest in pain. Iris stuck a medical cylinder and released it on his neck, and Iris sat next to him and he groaned in pain, laying his head against her shoulder.

“Shh.” She soothed, caressing his face and running her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, and when the medicine kicked in, she rose.

“No, do not leave me.” He begged.

“I’m sorry, love, but I have to get ready, eat breakfast and meet Pellaeon on the bridge. I’d love to spend all day will you, but I can’t. Duty calls, love. I’ll be back soon.”

Thrawn nodded, and heaved himself off the ground. It was long enough after he got up that Iris was almost ready to go. He lightly kissed her as she left, and he managed to get to a chair and pulled up the holomap. He sat back, slipping into thought, now that he had no distractions. There was much to think about. His assassination attempt by no less than the Emperor himself, his survival, and the Bendu’s chilling warning, which was, for some reason, popping back up in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF
> 
> Poor Kanan doesn't have tear ducts anymore! :(


	28. The Mind at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn thinks back on his attempted assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Life got in the way, it'll be 2-3 days before each chapter is uploaded from here on out.

“So I heard tell that he’s up and walking.” Pellaeon said, absently as they were walking toward the first order of business on the day’s schedule.

“Up, yes, walking, eh, not so much.”

“But he’ll be fine.”

“Eventually, yes.”

“Good to hear. The sector command is ready for you, sir.”

**************

“You’re a very interesting tree, aren’t ya.” 

“Talking to objects again, gramps? That’s a sign of senility.”

“There’s something about this tree.”

“Yeah, it’s fake. C’mon. Command’s having a meeting. We’re trying to figure out where to get more fighters.”

“Imperial shipyards.”

“Very funny. Let’s go.”

“No, no, I’m serious. If we were to use Tie fighters, the empire would never see us coming!”

“Right, sure, ‘cause we’ve never tried that before.”

************

Thrawn sat, thinking. _Why would the Emperor try to kill him? There was something more than just loyalty and a lack of results. Could the Emperor foresee something he wanted to stop? Could he… could he possibly see what Iris could? He could see it clearer. Could the Emperor see these events and want to end him before he… before he swapped sides? Before… Before what? Before a multitude of things. Swapping sides was one, perhaps, but there was more._ He changed the holomap to something else. The symbol of Fulcrum. _Iris’s want to keep me alive led her to become Fulcrum. And yet, even then she could not fully protect me. Did she join for other reasons? Kallus joined because he hated how cold our imperial ranks were. Even now, as I sit here, pain shooting through my chest, I wonder if my loyalty to the Emperor is truly as based as it was when I first met him._ He stood abruptly, immediately regretting it as he cried out in pain, gripping his chest. _Perhaps I should speak to Iris about Fulcrum again._

**************

“This is Fulcrum. Thrawn’s fleet was attacked by a group of pirates. Dubatton handled the situation and they now lie in the brig of the Chimaera. Dubatton plans on sending them off to labor camps. It would be opportune to intercept this transport and turn these pirates to your rebel cause. Their piloting skills are exemplary and could easily be changed to pilot rebel craft. More details to follow. Please acknowledge.”

“Acknowledged, Fulcrum. Specter plans to intercept. Requesting location.”

“Location, Kessel Space. 0800 hours tomorrow. Fulcrum out.”

The symbol vanished and the transmission ended.

“An entire pirate crew. It’s too good to pass up. We have to at least try, Mothma, ma’am.”

“I agree. You have my permission.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Hera turned to the rest of her crew. “Let’s get the Ghost loaded up.”

“So we’re going after a pirate crew, with the slight chance we can turn them over to our cause.” Ezra complained.

“Yes. If they’re pilots, their skills would be crucial to the rebellion.” Sabine said.

“Yes, and any help we can get is welcomed.” Rex chimed in.

“I still don’t like the sound of these pirates.”

“Ezra, any pirate who’s not Ohnaka, you don’t like.”

“What can I say, he’s the best.”

“You’re hopeless.” Sabine said.

***********

“You called, Captain?”

“Yes, sir. The test you planned is ready to run.”

“Very well, Captain. Begin the test at your convenience.”

“Thank you, sir.” He flipped on the comlink. “Begin the test.”

Seven or so ties came roaring out of the hanger and fought against moving, shooting, targets. They were in a different arrangement than usual. This form was thought up by Thrawn, and put into practice by Dubatton.

The test proceeded as planned. “ A success, for sure, sir.”

“I disagree.” She mused. “The formation is efficient, yes, but, sloppy, and at no state ready for combat.” Her comm dinged twice. Pellaeon raised an eyebrow. “That was Thrawn" She said, in a low tone. "Have them run the exercise again. Make sure they keep the form tight. I’ll return. Soon, hopefully.” She left quickly.

“You heard the Grand Admiral. Run the exercise again.”

****

“Are you okay?” Iris asked, walking briskly into the office.

“I am, for the moment.”

“Then what is it?”

“Why did you become Fulcrum.”

She was taken aback. She took the seat next to him. “I told you, to save you. Fat lot good that did.” She said, looking at his exposed chest and scar.

“Was that the only reason? Did you lose faith in the Empire?”

“Are you losing faith in the Empire?”

“The Emperor attempted to have me killed, so yes, I am.” He admitted, a shiver running through them both.

“You?” She whispered, getting out of her chair and kneeling, hand on his leg.

“If you were present at my meeting with the Emperor, you would understand.”

“I understand. You forget that my loyalty in the Emperor was shaken, as well. I can’t even imagine the madness going on in your mind after the person who asked you to join his Empire ordered your death.”

“Yes. He must want to prevent the visions you see.”

“Is this a trap? A clever little trap for the rebels.” She asked, studying him.

“No.” He said, sincerely. “I can no longer be loyal to the Emperor and his ideals. Not after he attempted to kill me.”

“And you’re sure? Once you go forward, there’s no going back.”

Thrawn stood slowly. Iris joined him. “I am absolutely sure. I have dwelt on this subject for quite a few days.”

She turned on the transmitter. “Very well. Let’s proceed.”


	29. And Then There Was Two

“That is it? You simply ping the transmission off of Corellia?”

“Yep.”

“And then the transmission automatically disfigures your voice?”

“Yes.”

“How very intriguing.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“I feel… strange.”

“You said you were all in. Pull out now and you have half the secrets for your Emperor.”

Thrawn shook his head. “No. I could never be loyal to him. Not after… Did I tell you he said if I survived his attack he would be confident I was utterly loyal to him?”

“That seems like polar opposites.”

“Indeed, but it must make sense to his Excellency.”

“Yeah, well, he must live in a completely different galaxy, because, it makes no sense to me.”

“Is it a bad thing I am doing this?”

“I became a rebel spy because I wanted to keep you alive. And because, after what I’d seen of higher command, I was losing faith in the Empire.”

“I decided to become a rebel spy because the Emperor no longer feels I am an asset to his Empire, and decided to attempt to kill me, after calling out my mistakes, calling my method useless, and calling me a failure.” He exhaled. His mind was focused. “Let us continue.”

“Okay.” She went up behind him and massaged his shoulders. “I’m thinking of sending a standalone transmission, just myself, informing the rebels that there are now two fulcrum agents working jointly, and then you can present our news for them. I’ll review it, and if it passes, we can send it off.”

“Okay. Send yours.”

“Hush up.” She pressed a button. “This is fulcrum. I bring great news. I am now operating with a second officer in high command. We will work together, to bring you what you need to hear. Dubatton remains in control of the fleet. No word if the Grand Admiral still lives. Fulcrum out.”

“Well done. Nice change in your voice.”

“You’ll have to alter your way of speech so they don’t pick up on your mannerisms in your speech. For instance, try using contractions.”

“I can count the number of times I have used contractions whilst speaking basic on one hand.”

“Yep. Well, it’s either that, or you drop the accent, or hey, even better, do both.” She said, turning to leave.

“Already? Surely time has not passed that quickly.”

“Well, since you’re just lazing around here, somebody has to hold the fleet together.” She joked.

He touched his chest as she left.

Pellaeon was coming around the corner, when he heard a couple of officers saying downright horrible things about the Grand Admiral, where he came from, and what he was.

“Good afternoon.”

“Captain Pellaeon, sir!”

“Not slandering the Grand Admiral, now, are we?”

“Uh-”

“Cause I hate to think what Grand Admiral Dubatton would say.”

“Wouldn’t you just.” She stepped around the same corridor that Pellaeon had. “Come now, let’s be civil. Grand Admiral Thrawn is a Chiss, a species from the Unknown Regions. If I catch you so much as saying a word about that again, I will have you flogged, after all, Ensign Yuun, I would hate to hear someone calling your mother names just because she’s from Nar Shaddaa. And Lieutenant Teplar, I expected so much more from one of Admiral Frost’s recommended. How far his standards must have fallen.”

The silence in the corridor was both terrifying and deafening. 

“Captain Pellaeon, I believe we’re needed on the bridge.”

“Yes sir.”

Pellaeon hid a grin as the two of them started off.

“Well done, sir.” He said.

“Thank you. I attempted to capture the same aura of mystery Thrawn carries.”

“You do. Both of you.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes, sir. Either one of you step into a room and that ‘aura of mystery’, as you called it, fills the room. It’s developed over the years. I guess that’s what happens when you spend so much time with him. Most of the officers act as if you’ve always had that effect.”

“Well. Glad to hear it.” She said, as they arrived at the bridge.

“Sir, we’ve arrived.” One of the officers said from his controls.

“Good. Contact Kessel command.” Pellaeon ordered.

“This is Kessel Command.”

“This is Captain Pellaeon of the Chimaera.”

“Oh, yes, we’ve been expecting you. Send your prisoners down now.”

Iris pressed a button on her comm and as the transport was going down to the planet, the Ghost came peeling out of hyperspace.

“Launch Ties!” Iris shouted, as a fleet of A-wings came out of hyperspace.

“Sir, we can’t use the turbolasers. If we were to hit the mines below by accident-”

“Yes. I know. We shall have to rely on the ties.”

The battle proceeded, tipped Imperial side, as Kessel Base launched their own squad of ties. However, by a great stroke of luck either side foresaw, the rebel forces got away with the transport. Iris was actually upset she didn’t see the clever escape method coming, so once they were in hyperspace, she stormed back to the office. 

She found Thrawn there, looking over some art. “I finished the hologram recording.” He pressed a button and a disfigured recording of his voice played through. She listened.

“Record it again. It’s too identifiable. You forget the Kallus is with them.”

“Mmm. Fine.” He recorded it again, altering his pattern of speech and trying to lose the accent.

They played it through again, and she sent it off.

 

*********************

“This is Fulcrum Two. The imperial fleet received orders to search high and low for your rebel base. All eyes are looking for you. The empire is also hiding something. Something big. Be careful. Fulcrum out.”

“Another Fulcrum?”

“It’s a guy. I’ll bet you it’s Pellaeon. Him and Dubatton are thick as thieves.” Kallus said.

“I still can’t believe that Thrawn’s lackey has been Fulcrum all this time.” Ezra said, shaking his head.

“Well, believe it. She told me, face to face. Not to mention she’s obviously behind all of this. There’s no way we could’ve pulled all this off without her.”

“That’s a valid point. All this information we received, orders of the other fleets, that’s only given to high ranking officials. Dubatton probably got them as Acting Grand Admiral.” Sabine pointed out.

“Either way, if the entire empire is looking for us, it’s not good.” Kanan said.

“No. Not at all.”

“Especially if the empire is hiding something big.” Ezra said.

“Yes. Especially if the empire is hiding something big.” Hera finished.

 

************************

“So, how does it feel, being Fulcrum Two?”

“I am not sure. How does it feel to you?”

“That I can finally breathe again. That I can finally relax. That I can tell you everything.” She said.

“I must admit that it feels strange to be known as Fulcrum Two. Not Fulcrum One, It is a strange feeling not to be in command, but you are the one that is acceptable for me to relinquish command to.” 

“Well. Glad to hear it. I’m just so relieved. Relieved that you’re alive, that you’re up and about, and that you’ve come to me with the conflict within. I’m also relieved that you’ve become a rebel sympathizer. The Empire is far too corrupt and distasteful for my liking.”

"That is true. I have found that to be true."


	30. Return to Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn returns to duty.

“I must say, you look as handsome as ever.”

“Thank you, flower.” He fastened his rank plate, and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He looked authoritative, much in contrast to when he looked last week, in merly nightwear trousers, the giant scar visible and still somewhat fresh. Iris came up behind him, put her arms through his. She laid her hands upwards, the tips of her fingers resting on his shoulder plates. He felt her head against his back. After a couple of minutes, he brought her around, pulling her into an embrace, their foreheads touching. Both of them felt like they should say something, but kept silent. She laid her head on his chest and he set his head atop hers.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“And I, you.” He whispered back. “Come. We had better go to breakfast, before all of the best is gone.”

“Or we could just tell Pellaeon we’ll be late.”

“He would think we were doing more than enjoying each other’s embrace.”

“That wouldn’t be so terrible.”

He stepped back. “I would absolutely love spending the remainder of my morning within you, but it is my first day upon return to command. I cannot be too late. We must leave, now.”

“Oh, alright, but you’ll have to make up for this later.” She teased.

The look she got in return sent a chill down her spine. “That will not be a problem.”

 

**************************

“Are those x-wings?” 

“Yes. Three full squadrons, and another half squadron.”

“How?” That was all Hera could manage out, shocked.

“Bail Organa was able to scrape together enough security and money to convince the corporation to get us all of them.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“I know. We’re so lucky to get them. We have enough pilots for all of them, too.”

“Good pilots?”

“Exemplary pilots.”

“Senator Mothma, our Fulcrum agent within the ranks of fleet 7 has a lot of valuable information for us. Not only were we informed that the empire is hiding something big, but we found out that there’s two agents now. Fulcrum One, and now, Fulcrum Two.”

“That’s good to hear, but two people working together are a much larger target for Grand Admiral Thrawn. You should warn them to be extremely careful, and triple-check security, as well as triple-cover their tracks.”

“Fulcrum One is none other than Major Dubatton, Thrawn’s secretarial officer and his most trusted ally. She knows how to cover her tracks. We believe that Fulcrum Two is Captain Pellaeon, a close friend of Dubatton.”

“Just as long as they don’t get caught. They’re valuable allies to our cause.”

“They won’t get caught.” Hera said. “I’m sure.”

****************

“Glad to see you back in command, sir.” Pellaeon said, greeting Thrawn as he and Iris walked into the bridge.

“Glad to be back, Captain.”

“Glad to hear it. Looks like we’re back in action already. Commodore Inweh of The Krayt Dragon needs our aid.”

“Then let us go to them.”

“You heard the man, get us into hyperspace.”

Arriving in the midst of the battle between the venator cruiser and a smuggler’s ship, The Chimaera started to fire upon the little ship. As soon as they arrived, Thrawn noticed Iris pull out her datapad. 

“It’s a Corellian ship, sir.” She said. “It’s a YT-1300 freighter, a YT-1300f by the looks of it. Let me cross-reference…”

“Continue pursuit. Chase the ship.”

The little ship managed to sped away, out of the tractor field. 

“The Millennium Falcon. A Corellian smuggling ship wanted for smuggling all kinds of cargo. Spice, slaves, you name it, they’ve done it.”

“Capture that ship. We shall bring them to Imperial Justice.”

The Falcon managed to outrun the Chimaera.

“It just outran us.” Pellaeon said, shocked. 

“We have lost this battle.” He turned and pressed a button on the controls. “Commodore Inweh, you called for assistance?”

“Yes, Grand Admiral, thank you for coming, sir. Thank you for chasing off that threat. We can make it from, here, sir, thank you once again for coming.”

“Of course, Commodore, I believe we shall now take our leave.” He turned off the transmission. “Captain?”

“Yes, sir.”

Thrawn and Dubatton returned to their quarters. On the way back, Iris’s com dinged. She plugged it into the console when they arrived.

“Is it a bad time?”

“No, of course not, sir.” Iris smiled as Admiral Frost’s hologram appeared.

“Judging by the fact that you’re calling me sir, I’d say the Grand Admiral’s back in command.”

“Oh yes.” She motioned, and Thrawn stepped into the field of transmission. 

“Glad to have you back, sir.”

“Glad to be back.”

Iris spent a good hour talking to Frost. Even after they arrived back in their usual orbit, she kept the transmission going.

“Oh, and before I sign off for the day, Corellians have made their first movements in accepting your family back- they’ve started rebuilding your estate.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Oh, I have to go. Something requires my attendance.”

“Then I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow it is then.”

The transmission ended. She turned to say something to Thrawn, who was staring at his datapad.

“What is it, love, what is it?”

“Captain Pellaeon, report to my office immediately.” He said into his comm.

A few minutes later, a very confused Pellaeon joined a very confused Dubatton.

“What is it, sir?”

“Major Dubatton, on behalf of your exemplary performance as Acting Grand Admiral in Thrawn’s place, you have been promoted to rank of Commodore.” He read, in a grave tone.

“Commodore! That’s wonderful!” Pellaeon shouted.

Thrawn held up a hand which made the smiles on both of their faces fall.

“In addition to being promoted out of the rank of secretarial officer, you are being transferred to the command of the light freighter, Frostbite.”

“What does that mean?” Iris asked, almost afraid of what she knew he would say.

“It means you are being transferred to Tarkin’s fleet. You’re being transferred across the galaxy. Across the galaxy, away from me, forever.”


	31. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleet 7 deals with the details of Iris's promotion

“No.”

“You cannot refuse such a promotion.”

“Sorry, but I won’t leave you.”

“Captain, would you give us a moment?”

“Of course, sir.” He scurried out of the office, glad to be out of the rising tension.

“Iris, love, we knew this would never be easy.” He said, tone softening.

“I- I can’t leave you. There must be something. Some way.”

“There are three possibilities. two we cannot do, and the third is difficult.”

“Tell me all three.”

“Very well. One. You are injured physically or mentally beyond the ability to ever again take command.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound good.”

“No. Two. I personally go to the Emperor and ask for you to remain in my service.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad. Why can’t you do that one?”

“I don’t think I can ever speak in front of the Emperor again. The third, and best option is to have you reviewed by a panel of high-ranking officials to prove that you are learning my way of battle and tactics, but your education is not near completion.”

“But I’m being promoted because I’ve show competence in the face of battle. That idea is good, but it won’t work.”

He sat in a chair. “Then I’m going to lose you.”

“No.” she said. “ You aren’t.”

“I know no way to keep you by my side.”

“You must speak before the Emperor.”

He looked away from her. “I cannot.” He whispered, hand going to his chest. “Not after what happened.”

She came over to him, eased into his lap, and took his hand away from his chest. She drew a line over the scar that lied beneath the uniform.

“This. This scar proves that you can do anything. You can survive attacks of the Emperor’s elite, you can rise in the ranks no matter who you are or where you come from. I can’t even imagine how scary the Emperor is to you now, but please,” She shifted to a laying position, head on his shoulder, “don’t make me leave you. I can’t leave you.”

His response was only to hold her tighter. “I…” He started. “I will go to the Emperor. He said that if I survived my injury I would be completely loyal in his eyes. Perhaps this is a test.”

“A test?”

“Yes. A test for the Emperor to see if I would do what I would have done, had I not been injured, if he tried to remove you from my service.”

“Which is?”

“Go to him directly and petition for you to remain with me.”

“Then you’d better go.”

“Yes. I should go.” He took out his comm, eyes not leaving hers. “Captain, set our course for Coruscant.”

“Yes sir.” Pellaeon said back.

 

**************************

“And then, we go traipsing across this terrain. We’re down on numbers, and the Jedi are leading us through this place, which is nearly impossible for us to cross. The little jedi, Even Piell, and none other than now Grand Moff Tarkin, were still the holders of the information, that is, until Piell-”

“Going to have to cut your story short, Rex, it’s time to leave.”

“Where are we going?”

“Just a normal supply run back to Lothal. It’s our turn.”

“Oh, alright. But I want to hear the end of this story.” Kallus said.

“Sure, sure.” Rex said. “The citadel is a story worth telling.”

“I read about it when I was a kid. Pretty much all it said was a group of jedi and clones rescued another jedi who held secure information.”

“Yeah. That’s the non-classified version. I’ll tell you the good stuff, Kallus.”

“Yes!” He grinned.

Rex laughed and Kanan shook his head as they walked up the Ghost’s ramp.

*****************

“You wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes, your excellency.”

“Then speak.”

“I have received transfer orders for my secretarial officer, Iris Dubatton, to be transferred away from my service. I think it would do the empire a diservice to do such a thing.”

“How so?” 

“Commodore Dubatton has learned my way of doing things. To the point she is almost able to seamlessly step into my command. However, she still has much to learn from me, and if I were to recive a new secretarial officer, I would have to begin again the process that has taken me almost three years, and she is still not fully trained. I request that Commodore Dubatton keeps her new rank, but that she remains in my service.”

“Granted.”

“Your excellency?”

“This was a test for you. Her new rank is no fake, she earned that, but her transfer orders are. I was testing you to see if you’d still come before me after I attempted to kill you. There is no denying you are still loyal to me. I want you to search and find these rebels, and destroy them.”

“As you wish, your excellency.”

“You may go. The best of luck to you in finishing your officer’s training.” He dismissed Thrawn.

“Thank you, your excellency.”

He returned to the ship, a grave expression on his face.

“Iris is waiting for you in your office, sir. Judging by your expression, I take it your request didn’t go too well.”

He remained silent as they boarded a lift.

“That bad, huh.” Pellaeon whistled lowly.

As the lift doors closed, Thrawn finally spoke. 

“The Emperor has granted my request to keep Commodore Dubatton.”

“C-commodore? Keep? Grand Admiral, that’s great!” A smile blossomed onto Pellaeon’s face. “So why do you look like he just ordered her execution?”

“I wanted you to be the first to find out.”

“Oh. First, even before Iris?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Yes sir.” He said, at a loss of what to say.

“When we go inside, captain, keep a grave face.”

“Yes sir.” He repeated as the lift doors opened.

They walked in silence to the office door, Pellaeon fighting to keep a dour expression on his face. Thrawn was so much better at this, he thought, as they walked inside the office. Iris was standing, probably had been the whole time, anxious for their arrival. Her mild expression fell as she looked between the two, taking a step back toward the wall.

“I don’t want to leave you. Either of you.” She said, taking steps back until she found the wall.

“Then,” Thrawn said, crossing the distance to her, “it is a good thing the Emperor is allowing you to stay with me.”

She stared at him. “I’m staying?”

“You’re staying.”

Her stare turned into a glare. “What’s with the faces? A cruel joke?” She said, punching Thrawn hardly.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me? Surprise me?” She asked, tone and pitch rising. “By coming in here with faces that look like I’ve been ordered to be executed, not remain where I am now?”

“I thought perhaps you wouldn’t jump to conclusions by the expression upon my face. I was hoping you would first allow me to explain. Will you allow me to start over?”

She nodded. He took to a knee, took one of her hands in his.

“I went to the Emperor. I asked him to allow you to remain by my side. He granted my request, and has honored your promotion to Commodore.” He stood.

A smile found her features. “Thank you for telling me properly.”

Pellaeon relaxed, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Iris was petrifying when she was angry. Maybe not to Thrawn, but she adopted his ways of being angry and having just the perfect spin of humanity, that she was outright terrifying.

“Well,” She said, now fully grinning. “I get to stay here with both of you, the closest friends I could ever have.”

“You have no idea how happy I am that we don’t have to, a, lose you, and b, train up some other wet-behind the ears cadet that shrink at the sound of either of our voice.” Pellaeon said, before leading them all into a light laugh. Iris hugged him. 

“I would miss you very much, Gilad.”

He hugged her back. “I would say the same for you.”

He broke the hug and all three looked to each other. Surrounded by their closest friends, this, was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to take her away. I'm not THAT cruel.


	32. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a reconnaissance mission, Thrawn receives and invitation.

“We’re on! Go!” Kanan’s voice shouted through the ship. Hera replied by lifting off the ground.

“Now Kallus,” Rex said, smiling, “that, was like the old days in the Grand Army of the Republic.”

Kallus grinned, looking out the viewport, memories of playing soldier with his friends in the early days of the war.

Zeb whacked him on the back, hardly, laughed, and said something in his usual witty way that got everyone laughing, that is, until Ezra said something back, and Zeb went over with the intent to fight him, and that was all Kallus saw before he left, just a normal day aboard the Ghost.

“So how did it go?”

“Eh, as usual.” Kanan responded, taking up his usual seat. “We got on the ground, scared some stormtroopers, got shot at by some stormtroopers, loaded everything up while fighting the stormtroopers, and got away.”

“Did you find what Dodonna sent you after?”

“No. It wasn’t here, either.” Kanan said.

“Maybe someday we’ll find it.”

“Yeah, and a base to go along with it.”

“I don’t know if we’ll ever find that fleet.”

“We’ll it’s worth a shot, no matter where we go.”

*********************

“Did we just enter hyperspace?” Iris asked, walking into the office, looking up from her datapad as she did.

“Yes. Our sources tell us that the rebels are searching for a fleet of A-wings. This fleet has been located by the empire and taken into our custody.”

“Okay. So why are we going to hyperspace?”

“A small transport has been dispatched to deal with the details of the fleet.”

“Oh.”

“We are also beginning our mission.”

“We have a mission?”

“To search the same sector that the transport is going for possible bases. Our spectre friends and their organization are well aware that their current base is not a permanent one. Our objective is to locate a base far enough out of reach that the Empire will have difficulty in locating it.”

“Do you have a list of planets?”

“We will begin with one much like my home, a frozen planet called Aystea. The Aysteans survive together in one city near the coast, in the shadow of an ancient sith temple. Their art is as one would think, most of their designs are compact and the use of shadowing is popular among Aystean artists. They use angles more than curves, and as you can see the old temple, here, it has sharp points with few curves. Their colors are those most commonly seen in a frozen wasteland, complimented by the colors of their sunsets and the sith temple.” He had pulled up a hologram of the temple and the small city in it’s shadow. Around it, art of the Aysteans appeared around it.

“After that?”

“A planet in stark contrast to the frozen wasteland, a fertile plain filled planet called Jorke. It is inhabited by mostly farmers, architecture in domes and pyramids, rather than squares. This is reflected in the art, which accent which type of crop the artist is most familiar with, as the color reflects the crop.”

“This will be an educational trip indeed.”

“I hope so.”

“Well, if that’s all you called me here for, I have to go back to what I was doing.”

“Oh, yes, yes, off with you, Commodore.” 

She was nearly out the door when he stopped her.

“Is Rukh still in our brig?”

She shifted in place. “Yes.” She said quietly, before departing, leaving him to his art and contemplating.

**********************

“There’s something on my scanners!” Sabine shouted. “It’s the fleet! Dodonna was right!”

“Let’s get them.” Hera said, readying the shields.

“Lookout!” Ezra shouted, as a star destroyer arrived from the opposite direction. A transport came flying out of the hanger, shooting at the Ghost, and a couple tie squadrons accompanying the transport. 

“That’s a lot of ties.” Rex said, from the guns.

“Abort mission.” Hera said, resignedly. “We can’t take them. Get us out of here.” She said, as the first hits tore through the shields. “We’ll have to tell Dodonna, Thrawn got us again.”

“It’s Thrawn?”

“Just look at those ties. They have the symbol of the seventh fleet on them. Not just anyone has that.” Rex said.

“Hyperspace in three… two… one!” The stars turned to lines and they were in the clear.

“This is General Dodonna.” He said, answering the comm call. 

“This is Phoenix.” She said, without Sato, there was no phoenix squadron. They were the only ones left. “We attempted to get those a-wings, but Thrawn jumped out of hyperspace and we hardly got out of their with our drive engines.”

“It was worth a try. Come home, Phoenix.”

“Our our way, General.”

**************************

“By the force! It’s freezing out here!” Iris said, hugging her shoulders and pulling her hood tighter around her head, as it snowed around her. She scoffed at the Grand Admiral.

“It is colder than Csilla, I do admit.” He pulled on the light jacket he brought in case of a snowstorm.

As the squads of snowtroopers looked for ‘signs of a rebel base’, Thrawn and Iris waited at the building in Whiteridge city they chose for their headquarters. They were standing outside.

“Come here.” He pulled her to him, enveloping her in his warmth. He took her gloved hands in his. “My, you are cold.” He warmed his hands between hers. “Let’s go inside.” He led her indoors, where it was warmer. “Better?”

She slipped into his warm embrace. “Better.”

“I’m glad.” He whispered, setting his head atop hers.

A few minutes later, there was a knock that separated them. 

“Enter.” Responded Thrawn, and Pellaeon came in, covered in a heavy layer of snow.

“Well,” He shivered. “There is absolutely nothing here that could be a base, even in that blasted temple.”

“It was our orders to search the planet. Call the squadrons in. It is time to return to the ship.” Thrawn said to Iris, who followed his orders. 

Soon, they were off that blasted freezing planet, and back up in the Chimaera, flying to Jorke.

Iris liked the temperate planet much more than the frozen wastelands of Aystea. She was investigating an old bunker, that within five minutes of looking around, it was blatantly obvious that it wouldn’t fit the rebel’s needs.

“Commodore, sir, collect your squad and return to the Chimaera immediately.”

“What is it, Captain?”

“The Grand Admiral has received a message, Get back here asap.” His voice dropped lower. “He’s not too happy about this message. I’d get back here before he demotes someone.

When she went back up to the surface, it was night. She found him fuming in their quarters.

“What happened?”

“Check your datapad.”

Confused, and a little alarmed, she pulled up her datapad and had a holomessage.

“Commodore Dubatton, you are cordially invited to the Imperial Ball for high-ranking officers this coming Thursday at dusk on local time. If you are high enough ranked for a secretarial officer, please inform them of the event and they will be admitted with you. The event is highly formal, please dress accordingly. The event will take place in-” She broke off. “The Grand Convention Center in the capital city of Corellia to show Imperial might after their recent uprising.”

“They are making you go back there. All of the Corellian high ranking officers will be honored and they are making you go back where the people want to kill you.”

“Admiral Frost said-”

“Admiral Frost was injured by a group of insurgents!”

Iris walked over to him, shoving him. “And when, exactly were you going to tell me that!” She shouted, storming into the office, and starting to get the transmitter working.

“He will be fine.”

“How can I be sure?!”

“You can ask him in the morning. Come, it is late, and even later on Corellia. Come to bed.”

“Fine.” 

She showered and went to bed.  
_  
“We've got to be able to get some kind of a reading on that shield, up or down. Well, how could they be jamming us if they don't know if we're coming… Break off the attack! The shield is still up!”_

_“I get no reading. Are you sure?”_

_“Pull up! All craft pull up!”_

_“Take evasive action! Green Group, stick close to holding sector MV-7.”_

_“Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 47.”_

_“It's a trap!”_

She screamed, flailing up into the sturdy embrace. As she came back to reality, she shook in his arms.

“I thought you no longer had these dreams.”

“They disappeared once I told you I was Fulcrum.” She cowered in his arms. “Now they’re back.”

He soothed her, his mind already attempting to work toward a solution.


	33. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fleet undergoes the first of annual inspections.

Thrawn expected her to be still asleep when he woke. To his surprise however, Iris was nowhere to be found in their chambers. Thrawn dressed for the day and went into the office, Iris was in a holocall with Admiral Frost.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re on the mend.”

“It wasn't a bad injury, I told you.”

“Well, I’ll see you when we come for the ball.”

“Oh, that’s right, you’re a Commodore now, congratulations. I’ll be seeing you then.”

“Thank you, sir, I’ll see you then.” The holocall ended. Iris felt Thrawn’s hands on her shoulders.

“Are you alright, flower?” He asked.

“What if those dreams keep coming back?” She asked, leaning back and looking up at him.

“Then we shall deal with them as we once did. Have no fear, my flower.”

“Says the rebel agent Grand Admiral to his secretarial love and fellow rebel agent.”

A short laugh escaped him. “Ah, but you forget, my little flower, I am a Grand Admiral. My word is nearly law.”

“Nearly.”

He shook his head. “Come, love, let us breakfast. You will need another cup of coffee, judging by the exhaustion on your face. Come.” He made for the door. She got up and followed him, yawning as she went.

“Morning, sirs.”

“Morning-” Yawn- “Captain Pellaeon.” Iris greeted him

“Restless night, sirs?” He said, arching an eyebrow.

“For Dubatton, yes, I’m afraid.” He said. “I slept well.”

“Sorry to hear that, sir.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine in a few hours. What’s on the day’s schedule for today?”

“You have some work over on the Inexorable.”

“Ah, yes. I do indeed.”

“Mind filling me in?”

“Oh, yes, of course, sir. The Inexorable is slated for a flight evaluation. I’m in command of the ship as it goes on its course.”

“Ah. I see. Best of luck to you. I must say, it is quite nice to have a high ranking officer that I can trust do those such things.”

“What of Commodore Smith?”

“I do not trust him with a mission of importance such as this. You, and you as well, Captain, have both gained my trust, which is why I allow you to make decisions freely. Otherwise, I would be much more attentive to your actions.”

“Oh.” They said in unison.

“Captain, what is slated on my schedule.”

“Open office time.”

“In the morning?”

“The schedules got swapped with next week because of the yearly upkeep on Death’s Head. The fleet-wide meetings are planned for today instead of next week. Just as well, too, as next week you’ll be in Corellia.”

“Oh yes, I’ve got to look for a dress for that, too.”

“Leave that to me.”

“Sir, I-”

“I said, leave that to me, Commodore.”

“As you wish, sir.” She said as the doors opened to the cafeteria. 

**********************

“This is Fulcrum Two. The uprising on Corellia has scared the Empire silly. They’re now holding a ball for high-ranking officers to subjugate Imperial will on them once again. If you have allies on Corellia, now is the time to remove them. Fulcrum Out.”

“Do we have any allies on Corellia?”

“We did,” Hera answered, “but they all were either killed or captured in the first attack.”

“Oh.”

“The Empire’s cracking down on any sense of rebellion.” Kallus said, pulling up a holomap. “All these planets which once had sparks of rebellious cells, have been squashed.” He looked at the holomap. This was all his fault.

“We’re getting our operatives and allies in by the day. Soon, the Empire won’t be able to find us.” Hera said.

“Thrawn will.” Kallus said, timidly.

“Not with his first and second commands as Fulcrum agents.” Rex grinned. “It’s hard to destroy an enemy with your most trusted allies getting in the way.”

“Yeah, until they get caught and he beats their secrets out of them.” He said, hand going to his ribs.

**************************

“You may begin.”

“Alright, thank you, sir. Commodore?”

“You have the bridge, Captain. I am only here to make sure nothing out of line happens.”

“Yes, sir. Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir.”

The ship veered away from the fleet and went to hyperspace.

“Very smooth indeed.” The inspector pulled out his comm. “How are we down there?”

“Systems normal, Inspector Revajo.” 

“Good. Keep me updated.” Revajo put away his comm. “The Grand Admiral runs a clean outfit, Commodore Dubatton.”

“Indeed.”

“How’d you get caught up with him, sir?”

“I was assigned to his fleet as a historical officer. The Grand Admiral saw my potential elsewhere.”

“I see.”

A few minutes past, the inspector roamed the bridge, checking each section in the upper and lower levels, Iris close at hand.

“Well that concludes that portion. Captain, take us out of hyperspace.”

“Yes sir. Lieutenant.”

“Yes sir.” The Inexorable jolted neatly out of hyperspace.

“Good, good. Make some maneuvers.” The inspector ordered. 

The Captain complied. The rest of the inspection went well, and soon the two inspectors saluted the Commodore and were off, back to their base.

“Let’s return to the fleet. Lieutenant, take us home.”

“Yes, sir.”

*****

“Was the evaluation successful?” Thrawn asked his Commodore as she stepped aboard the bridge of the Chimaera.

“I believe so.”

“Good. I make a topographical search of four more planets, and the result was nothing worth mentioning.”

“Hmm.” She said, evenly. “That won’t please the higher ups.”

“I’ll expand my search.” He said, with an eagerness to please he hadn’t had since he was a young cadet and still later, as an officer. The eagerness in his voice shocked him, and he fell silent.

“It feels strange to be commanding you,” She lowered her voice, “other than the occasional lovemaking when I take control.”

For half a moment, Thrawn flushed purple. It was gone in an instant, and he stormed away from the bridge to avoid the look on her face that he did most certainly not need right now, as it would go straight to his core. 

Iris caught a devilish grin from Pellaeon and what she could’ve sworn was a hidden thumbs-up.

 

*****

“BY THE FORCE!”

“You like it.”

“THRAWN! THRAWN. Thrawn. It’s exquisite. Where in the blazes did you find it, or, which makes me the most angry, where did you find the kriffing credits to buy it?”

“I told you I would take care of purchasing the dress for the ball.”

“I already have a lavender dress. This, however…” She lowly whistled. “It’s far too nice for me.”

“Come now.” Thrawn said. “I rarely get to spoil anyone. Let me have this chance.”

“This is a bit more than spoiling.”

“You are the Dubatton Heir. I found a dress fitting of both that fact, and of your family. Do you notice it matches the Royal Blue color of your house crest perfectly?” 

“No. Not until you mentioned it.” She huffed.

“It will accent the blue of your eyes and the black of your hair beautifully. I made sure it is your size. Please, put it on.”

“No. Not until the night of the ball.”

“Fine. At least give me your opinion.”

“Oh, Thrawn, it's so gorgeous.” She whispered, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “I don’t deserve such a thing.”

“Yes. You. Do.” He said, taking a step forward. His confidence was contagious. “Do not think for one moment that you do not deserve luxuries. Let me give you now what in your childhood you could not have.”

She looked up at him. “Let me tell you my story. My full story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Restless night, sirs?” He said, arching an eyebrow._ Pellaeon is the best in this chapter. He really is.
> 
> I meant to mention last chapter that Aystea and Jorke were both planets of my own creation- so don't be searching Wookipedia for the all-important Sith Temple on Aystea, no, that's a story for another day. Aystea might pop up again. I created it for another story and gave it a history and now I've fallen in love with the little frozen planet.
> 
> The next chapter will be Iris's full backstory.


	34. Why I Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris's backstory

“I was the middle child and oldest daughter. My brother was Kyro, my sister, Sarinah. I had a happy, young childhood, at least, that was before I contradicted my father.

 

It was for a stupid reason, that I remember. The exact reason, long forgotten. I remember my brother was my father’s target. I tried to stop him, tried to protect Kyro. But my father wouldn’t have it. That’s when he started beating me. My mother had stayed my father’s hand from me so far, and she still kept him away from Sarinah, but I interfered with his argument and got what was coming to me.

Life evened out. We were still nobility, after all. I had an easy childhood. I attended school, I made friends, and I adjusted to life under imperial rule. My father worked long hours at the shipyards, and my mother was a sales correspondent. I had a wonderful childhood, if you looked beyond my home life. When I was sixteen, I told my parents I wanted to join the imperial academy, rather than travel to an offworld university where I would study cultures and history. My father was outraged. He swore left and right that no member of his family would join the evil that was the empire. We fought for days. It led to the point that I ended up thrown out of my room, banished to live on the roof of our house, a pallet was all I had to sleep on. My friend Myra was the only friend I really ever knew until I joined the academy. I practically lived with Myra for two years. Corellia had no junior academy, so I was eighteen when I enlisted. The night I turned eighteen Myra met me at my home after dark. I snuck out with the belongings I cherished.

As soon as I entered service to the Empire, I knew I was in the right place. It was hard, at first, and time and time again I had to prove myself, but I graduated. Most people thought me being a historical or cultural officer was a bad idea. I proved them wrong, and graduated as one. I was immediately assigned to Admiral Frost’s fleet, obviously. I really didn’t have a father growing up, and he took me under his wing. That’s the reason we keep in touch. He’s like a father to me. It was in Frost’s fleet I saw Myra again. She was transferred to Skystrike, and she really was the best tie pilot I’ve ever seen. Her squad was transferred to Frost’s fleet, and for the first time in my life, I had a happy family. A good couple of years past with little to no reason for me to rise in the ranks, being a consultant officer. I remained an Ensign. It was on Bespin my world turned upside down. The inhabitants of Bespin, who were close in culture to another people I’d studied, were staging a rebellion, and we were called in to support the fleet. The rebels had hostages, and were making demands for Bespin to be freed of Imperial control. It led to a firefight involving captured tie-fighters. I used my prior knowledge of Bespin to do my best to combat them. In the first ground skirmish, I predicted the outcome of the battle correctly, and from then forward I was the advisor for Frost for the remainder of the battle. When the battle progressed to space, the first fleet of ties were quickly expunged. The second group they sent out was the skystrike team. The battle progressed so quickly and our comms were jammed that before we knew it our fighters were unidentifiable from the rebels. I guess it was early signs of force sensitivity, but I knew that this one group of fighters were ours, and they were. However, the fleet was ordered to destroy all of the fighters before they could board, and compromise security. I watched as the fighter I knew to be my best friend was blown into oblivion. I desperately tried to fight the order, but Frost said it came from a higher rank. That order came directly from the officer of the fleet we supported.

I never forgot the order to destroy my best friend. A month later my contribution to the win at Bespin was finally realized, and I was promoted to lieutenant. Six months later, I was transfered the the Chimaera. The rest is history.”

Thrawn rose and went away from Iris.

“Sorry, did my past bore you?”

“Not at all, my flower. I simply did not realize.”

“Realize?”

“It seems fate put you in my path before your assignment to me. I was the officer overseeing the Bespin mission. I was the one to give the order to murder Myra.”

“You?”

“Me. I am so sorry, my flower, I had no choice, please, do not be angry.”

“Angry? No, I am not angry. I may once have been, but I am not angry. I know you did what you had to.”

“You forgive me for the murder of your only friend?”

“I cannot say, now. I have to think over this, but I am not angry. The Chimaera is my new family. Just don’t kill all of them.” She laughed. 

He briefly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the ball on Corellia.


	35. The Imperial Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Iris attend the Imperial Ball on Corellia

“Well. Doesn’t look different than last time. Oh, wait, look, no rioting crowds. That’s a plus.”

“It appears we are as early as I predicted. We will be able obtain a very nice room.”

“Indeed. Though I doubt you have the credits after buying that dress.”

“I assure you that I am in no shortage of credits.”

“If you say so.” Iris shrugged.

“Captain, take us to the landing pad near the Central Grand Hotel.” 

“Okay.” Pellaeon responded, turning the transport.

The transport touched down and let the Grand Admiral and Commodore with their luggage off.

“See you in a couple of days.”

“See you then.”

Thrawn got them checked in while Iris searched for a quality salon on her datapad.

“This one appears to be the best.” She said, rising from the seat in their room, going to the veranda where Thrawn was.

“Indeed. I shall escort you there in the morning.”

“Yes, and then I won’t see you until the ball.”

“Yes. Now that you have located the salon, shall we find supper?” He asked. 

She set the datapad down. “Sure.”

Arm-in-arm, the two found themselves in the hotel’s restaurant with half of the people attending the ball, men and women from all over the galaxy.

“I feel under-ranked.”

“Not at all. There will be a generous amount of Commodores attending. However, you are the lowest rank attending, but you know a good amount of those of higher rank well.”

“I guess so.”

The waiter brought around their plates of food.

“Come, let’s leave that conversation behind and begin a new one.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

****

Thrawn grumbled as he woke and the sun was in his eyes. Sitting up, he realized just how late he woke. He hardly remembered Iris leaving hours earlier.

He pulled himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His appearance was laughable. His hair was extremely disheveled. He took to the shower.

****

“Now what is it you want, sweetie? I have this chair right here waiting for you. You were right to make that reservation yesterday, sweetie. We’re all booked up, ‘cept you.” The elderly woman greeted her when she arrived, and led her to a chair. In the chair next to her, there was a woman she recognised from one of the two other imperial balls she attended, probably the second, as she was drugged the first time, and Frost came to her aid. He got mad, the two guys apologised, and she remembered none of it. It was only through a long conversation that Thrawn convinced her to attend the second, and in turn, this one. The second was way back when she was a mere Commander.

“What are you looking for?”

“Oh,” She pulled up a hologram. “This style, if you can.”

“Mm-hm. And your dress?”

“Oh, it’s one I’ll step into. I brought it with me.”

“Are ye having’ a banquet?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That explains why you’re here so early. Well then I’ll get ta work.” The elderly lady began, and it wasn’t long before she was chatting away. “So, where ya from?”

“Here, actually.”

“A Corellian! Are ya from here in town? What do your mum and dad do?”

“Ohh… well… I’m a Batton.”

“Really! Pleasure to meet you, M’lady, which branch?”

“Dubatton.”

“Oh. So you must be Iris, the only surviving member of your family.”

“That’s me.”

“Well, M’lady, welcome home. I’m sorry for the actions of the rest of my people. I think they’ve started rebuilding your estate, if I remember correctly.”

“Yes.”

The old lady continued her chatter until she was done. “Well, whatd’ya think?”

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” The majority of her hair was done up into a crown braid atop her head, some of her hair was curled and fell behind her head. Two curled pieces of hair fell to her shoulders. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome. Now, you’d better go and finish getting ready. The banquet would be in three hours.”

“You’re right.”

She sat in one of the chairs and commed Thrawn to come and get her. He arrived fifteen minutes later in a closed-cockpit speeder.

“Very beautiful.” He said as they sped back toward the hotel.

Once they arrived, He started briefing her on exactly who was at the ball whilst she finished getting ready. 

“And who is this person?”

“Oh, that’s Moff Ghadi.”

“Good. And this?”

“Moff Lozen Tolruck.”

“And this?”

“Commodore Tong.”

“Very good.”

“Will you leave now so I can put my dress on?”

Thrawn frowned. “As you wish.” He left the room.

Iris got herself into the dress and realized her mistake. The back had a clasp that she just couldn’t reach. Frustrated, she called out. “Thrawn!” 

He came into the room too quickly, as if he was standing just outside the door. Her back was turned. She pointed to the fabric. 

“Clasp.”

“Of course, my flower.”

He clasped and she turned to face him.

The dress was royal blue. It was one shouldered and cross-cut semi-lowly. Just above the hip, the fabric came in in a semicircle, showing skin. It fell down to her feet but had a slit on the left side that went up mid-thigh. It was sequined with fake costume jewelry along the shoulder and the semicircle on the hip. The back was open, with two slim pieces of fabric lacing across the top of her back and clasping to the shoulder strap. It cut just above her derriere and was also sequined. She wore simple black heels.

“Oh, my flower, I was correct.” He took her chin into his hand. “It is more beautiful than I could imagine.” He turned to to look at the full length mirror.

“It’s breathtaking.” She whispered.

They both stared for a moment and Thrawn bent down and kissed her neck. She leaned into his touch for a couple minutes.

“No. Stop. Any more of this and we won’t make the banquet.”

“Mmm. You’re right.” He was already in his pristine dress uniform. He put on a billowing white cape underneath his shoulder plates and slipped on a pair of white gloves. “Shall we?” He offered his arm and they went down to the waiting transport.

The banquet was mediocre. The food was good, and they across from Colonel Yularen, and the one person that made the banquet worse; Director Krennic. Thrawn had said before the only thing he was good for was bothering the Emperor until he finally gave in to allow for capes with dress uniforms, and Krennic just wore his all the time. Thrawn often said he wore it to make himself feel better. Yularen was studying his glass, Iris was attempting to rearrange her food, and Thrawn was outright glaring at Krennic as he launched into another story, which, boiled down, was the third they’d heard about him bragging about his self-righteous abilities.

The banquet dragged. Finally, the were told to move to the main hall for the dance. Yularen, Iris, and Thrawn quickly left Krennic in the dust.

“I swear, if I had to hear another one of his stories, I would’ve hurt him.”

“In that dress? That’d be hilarious.” Yularen said.

“Oh just you watch me.” Iris joked as they walked into the hall.

The hall was decorated nicely, and the music was nice as well. The most degrading aspect was that of the protestors along the tinted windows.

The host and governor of Corellia announced that the protesters wouldn’t be a problem. He invited everyone to relax and enjoy the ball, and that the honor ceremony would take place at the end of the night.

The music started and Thrawn whisked her out to the dance floor, to move away from the shouts and yells of the protestors. Thrawn noticed it rattled Iris a little bit, so he made sure to try and comfort her, as well as talking to her in a low tone. No doubt she was remembering the last time she came home and those same crowds attempted to kill her.

“Iris? Iris Dubatton? Is that really you?” 

Iris was talking with a few moffs and commodores when a familiar voice followed her across the room. It was Frost. He had his arm wrapped.

“Admiral Frost!” She said, moving away from the group.

“My goodness Iris, you look stunning. I hardly recognised you!”

“Thank you, sir. Are you alright?” 

“Oh, this, pshaw, it’s nothing. How are you liking your first unescorted Imperial ball?”

“It’s wonderful, if you look past the crowd.” The both winced as a rather loud shout of ‘end them’ could be heard over the music.

“Yeah.”

“Admiral Frost.”

“Well if it isn’t Grand Admiral Thrawn! Good to see you.”

“You as well.”

“Can I borrow her for a dance?”

“Of course.”

Frost whisked her out onto the dance floor for one of the traditional Corellian dances. They returned back, laughing.

“I haven’t had that much fun in too long! I’ll leave you to your man.” He winked and wandered off.

“Admiral Frost. Gotta love him.” Iris said.

“In some cases, yes.” Thrawn wrapped an arm around her waist as a slow song began. “Will you join me?”

“But it’s too risky. What if someone sees?”

“Moff Tarkin is dancing with a woman in a violent red dress, and he is holding her in a way that acquaintances do not.”

“Yeah. Fine. Take us out.”

He entwined her hands in his and led her out to the floor. They swayed in place, bodies delightfully close. 

The protesters shouted louder and louder, cursing all who came to Corellia. Most people ignored them, there were a few who were rattled by them. Iris, among them. Thrawn drew her even closer, encouraging her to lay her head on him.

“Focus on my heartbeat. Let it calm you.” He whispered.

She complied and was fine by the end of the dance. She told Thrawn she was fine and he could go off on his own. He wouldn’t have it. He didn’t leave her side for the entire night. It seemed he always touching her. Whether it was a hand on her waist, standing directly behind her, or her arm in his, his presence around her was constant, and arousing as well. They were speaking with Tarkin, who had just escaped Krennic, when it was announced that the honor ceremony would begin momentarily, and the officers from Corellia were to report to the front.

There was another woman, a Rear Admiral, much older than Iris, probably an Admiral from the clone wars who stuck in the navy after the birth of the Galactic Empire. She and Iris were the only two women.

“-And now, last but certainly not least, it is my honor to welcome to the stage, the last surviving member of the noble family of Dubatton, showing the endurance of Imperials, even in the face of the assassination of her entire family, Commodore Iris Dubatton.”

He offered his hand and she stepped on the stage as applause sounded.

“And that concludes our ceremony. Here stands before you the most important Corellians in the entire galaxy, yes, from the lowest aide to the Grand Moff, there are no other Corellians more important that us here on this stage. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes our night, so have another swirlydip and say farewell to your friends!” The Governor stepped down from the podium and left. The Corellians on the stage quickly exited the stage.

“Well.” Thrawn said, offering his hand to her as she stepped down. “Shall we-”

“I have to say, Iris, you’d have won the award for prettiest dressed here tonight. It’s so flattering and attractive even I can’t look at you long, so I’ll bid you and your man goodnight.” Frost turned to Thrawn and talked out of the side of his mouth. “Treat her well tonight.” He said with a smirk.

“What?” Thrawn asked, innocently.

“Oh come on. I know Iris better than she knows herself. I can see when someone catches her fancy. The men she met prior to you simply couldn’t keep up with her. Now, I imagine, she can hardly keep up with you. Goodnight you two, and uh, ‘sleep’ well.” Frost winked and walked off, meeting a woman outside that could only be his wife.

“Shall we, my flower?” He wrapped an arm around her waist as they boarded the transport.

“We have to stand? Ugh, my feet are killing me.”

Thrawn wrapped an arm around her. “Lean against me once the lights go dark.”

She did, letting him lift her a bit, taking the stress off her feet. He also started to kiss her neck and exposed shoulder.

“Mmm…” She murmured, leaning back against him. 

They managed to keep it together until they got back to the room- but only just.

He pulled her into a tight kiss against him, unclasping the back of her dress. She let him slide the dress down her and had her step out of it. He removed her shoes and sat her on the bed, making quick work of his own clothes. He pushed her down on the bed and took her then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got kinda steamy at the end *Shrugs*
> 
> The stories of the other two balls may be released in a short story collection I plan to do after this is finished (It's not long, now!)
> 
>  
> 
> In the next chapter, things get interesting in the Fulcrum department.


	36. Rukh

A month passed. The seventh fleet had followed ‘leads’ around the galaxy of where the rebel base might be, trying to avoid Yavin. Then, a stroke of luck hit them. Another fleet was assigned to their sector, and the two fleets swapped. Now, halfway across the outer rim, the two fulcrum agents had months to help the rebels.

“I honestly still cannot believe that we’re doing this.” Thrawn said, staring at the symbol.

“You wanted this.”

“I am aware of that.”

He pressed a button and some art came up.

“Now, if you’ll please leave me to this.” He asked, quietly.

She gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged, and headed toward the bridge.

Once she left, he waited a few moments, pressed another button, the art vanished, and a transmission activated.

“I think it is time to put my idea to action. I’ll make the arrangements. Do not stress. You will do fine.”

*******************

“This is Fulcrum One. The seventh fleet has been ordered away from your area. Fulcrum two and I will continue to give information and help when we can. Admiral Tupek Jones, a man who’s just like Konstantine, more politician than officer, and his three star destroyers, the Oblivion, the Fire Wyvern, and the Tormentor. He shouldn’t be too much of a threat. Fulcrum out.”

“Why would they pull Thrawn out of this sector?” Zeb asked. 

“Probably because he’s getting no results.” Rex said, “Pellaeon and Dubatton are getting in his way, I’m sure.”

“They need to be more careful! Thrawn will find out, soon enough.” Kallus said, desperate.

“You don’t give them enough credit. They’ve made it this long.” Kanan mentioned.

“We have to warn them!”

“No.” Hera said. “We can’t blow their cover. We have to be confident in their own abilities.”

Kallus crossed his arms and brooded. 

*******

Iris was on her way back to the office, summoned there by Thrawn. She stopped at the doorway. 

_Where’s the guard?_ She wondered, immediately alert. She noticed the door was unlocked. She had this weird feeling that everything wasn’t okay. She stepped carefully through the hallway, knowing whatever it was wasn’t inside the training room. She stepped inside the office. It was dark. Too dark. She grabbed her blaster and saw a flash of movement and something hit her blaster, sending it flying across the room. The next blow hit her head.

It felt like a fist, and she shook her vision clear.

“Rukh.” She growled. “Where’s the Grand Admiral. What have you done with him.” 

Rukh didn’t answer. Iris saw him move. _She saw him move before he actually swung_. She sidestepped and swung her fist around, knocking Rukh off balance just long enough for her to swing her leg and knock him off his feet, she ran to her blaster, grabbed it, and stood over the stunned Noghri.

“Did you really think I’d fall for something that obvious?” She called out, holstering her blaster. Silence. “By the force, Thrawn, I know you’re hiding back there.”

“What gave it away?”

“No guard. The fact I just ‘bested’ a Noghri in battle.”

“Well done.”

“What’s this slimeball doing here.”

“Slimeball? What an intriguing word.”

“He tried to kill you.” She grabbed her blaster again and pointed it at the now standing noghri.

“On orders.” Thrawn’s hand pushed down her outstretched blaster.

“So?”

“So, Rukh was, and is, my friend. Over the past weeks I have been… speaking with Rukh. Getting all of the needed details and confirming that he is no longer a threat to me, or to you.”

“So what, you decided he would surprise me?”

“I needed a proper way to reintroduce him to you, and to test your fighting abilities again. They have indeed come a long way since Atollon.”

“So you have Rukh look like he broke out of prison and came to kill you.”

“You caught on quickly. Well done.”

“So what’s the real reason Rukh’s out and about.”

“I would like him to be our bodyguard of sorts, whenever we are away from the fleet. Do not worry, he will not get in the way of our…” He kissed her. “Relationship.”

“Well, that’s good.” She still shied away from the Noghri.

“And maybe making peace with him will stop your nightmares.” He whispered, drawing her near.

She looked up at him, and, eyes wide, nodded, and leaned into his embrace.

Over the next couple of weeks, Rukh and Iris warmed back up to each other, and Thrawn noticed that, when away from the fleet, Rukh made sure Iris was protected and defended, before moving to defend Thrawn. This, he wanted, and had planned to convince Rukh to protect her, however, didn’t need to with Rukh doing it without any convincing. The dreams did not stop.


	37. Turncoat

It hit her like a ton of durasteel pipes. 

That’s why they were ordered out of the sector.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

The datapad shattered as it dropped from her hand. 

It came in flashes. Fire. Wreckage. _Defeat. The End_. It came with a mix of warning lights and damage alarms, an inferno in space. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Each ship fell and exploded. Faces on the bridge. Panic. Her own arms entangled around another as the bridge around them enveloped in fire.

Jolting back to reality, she left the datapad in pieces in the hallway, and ran toward the office, tears collecting at her eyes.

“Thrawn! Thrawn!” She began to call out as soon as the guard let her in.

“Whatever seems to be the matter, my flower?”

“Wehavetoleavethefleetnowtheemperorknowsandhe’ssendingafleettokillus.”

“Slow down. Explain to me.”

She took a couple of breaths. “I was walking in the hallway. Then I saw a vision of the entire fleet exploding and falling to an onslaught of attacks from another fleet. The Emperor’s personal fleet.”

Thrawn’s eyes widened. “You are sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Was that all you saw?”

“No. The entire fleet was destroyed. I died aboard the bridge of the Chimaera.”

Thrawn stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, his eyes intense.

“There is an occasional time where you feel as if your visions will certainly come to pass.”

“This is one of those times. I think the Emperor must know that we’re Fulcrum.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

************

“We have a message from Fulcrum.”

“Then why didn’t we listen _before_ we took off?” Ezra asked, yawning as the sun rose over the Yavin base.

“Because, Ezra, the message is the reason we’re leaving.”

*************

“You called me for, my lord?”

“Called for me.” Iris said. She was teaching Rukh proper basic.

“Yes, Rukh. We are leaving. Permanently. For a long while now, we have been agents that are sympathetic to the rebel cause. Commodore Dubatton saw a vision and we have reason to leave. The Emperor’s fleet was dispatched on a secret mission to destroy our fleet and will arrive within the hour. Please go prep a Lambda-class shuttle for our escape and summon Captain Pellaeon to the hangar. We will join you shortly.”

“As you wish, lord Grand Admiral.” Rukh left quickly to do his master’s bidding.

“Is that everything?”

“The datacards with art and holograms, my art and sculptures I collected, as well as all of our credits are here.”

“I got our clothes, toiletries, datapads, blasters, ammo and backups, and everything else we could need.”

“What about Captain Pellaeon?”

“Does he have anything he couldn’t fit on a datacard?”

“I… I do not believe so.”

“Alright. Distract him at the hanger. I’ll pack his stuff and meet you there.”

“Hurry, my love. We are running out of time.”

“I know.”

*******************

“They’re defecting?” Zeb asked, as soon as the recording ended.

“I guess so. Apparently they got sick of the empire.” Hera said.

“They said they’d be bringing a prisoner along.” Kanan brought up.

“I guess they’re saving the Grand Admiral.” Sabine said.

“You think so?” Kallus asked.

“Who else would be important enough to bring along with them.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out. Strap in. We still have to make it past Pryce.” Hera ordered.

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Ezra said.

**********************

With all due respect, sir, what is going on!”

“Captain, listen to me carefully. The Emperor is going to destroy this fleet. We plan to be off of it so we save the lives of the crew. If you were to remain here, there is no assurance you would remain under the command of the next superior officer, or, if you were to remain non-detained at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you weren’t imprisoned, you may be transferred off this fleet.”

“Why is the Emperor attacking?”

“Because we both lost our faith in the Empire. We both turned rebel.”

“WHAT?”

A fleet arrived from hyperspace and did not immediately engage. After a few moments, however, the ships began firing.

“Think about it, Captain, the Emperor ordered my assassination.” Thrawn said as the ship rocked.

Pellaeon thought. He could go with them to wherever they were going, or stay here with the chance he might get transferred elsewhere. _What if I get transferred back to Vader’s fleet?_ He thought. Whatever was ahead, it was better than Vader’s fleet. He walked aboard the ship and it shot out of the hanger, and as they jumped to hyperspace after obtaining a small amount of damage, the emperor’s fleet stopped firing on what was Thrawn’s fleet. The three imperials looked back at what they knew would be the last glimpse of what was their home for so long.

 

************

“A Lambda shuttle! That’s gotta be them!” Ezra shouted, pointing at the sky.

The smoking shuttle landed neatly in the middle of the field near Ezra’s tower.

Iris came walking down the ramp.

“What’s so urgent you had to defect immediately?” Hera asked.

“Thank you for coming. Thank you so much.” Iris said.

“Of course we came. Why did you defect so suddenly?”

Iris looked around. “The Emperor has either known for a long while now, or recently discovered the identities of both myself and Fulcrum two. I saw a vision of him destroying the fleet and I knew we had to escape and save those aboard the fleet.”

“And did you?”

“Yes, Master Jedi. Fulcrum two and I escaped and the fleet is saved. We also brought with us an officer who is here against his will, but we couldn’t leave behind to Imperial wrath.”

“Thrawn?” Ezra asked.

“What?”

“You brought Thrawn with you, right, you and Pellaeon.”

“Pellaeon?”

“Fulcrum two.”

“Oh. OH.” She laughed nervously. “I am about to reveal to you the identity of Fulcrum Two. Whatever you do, don’t shoot.” She begged. “C-come on out, fulcrum two.”

After a few moments, Thrawn appeared walking down the ramp. When he looked to the crew of the ghost, blasters raised and lightsabers thrummed to life.

“Him?! That’s Thrawn!” Rex shouted.

Iris stepped in front of him. “I-I know. I know. Listen to me. The Emperor ordered his assassination, he survived, and now he’s with us.”

“So that’s what happened that time you told us he was down.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like this. If you think I’m letting an imperial Grand Admiral aboard my ship to take him to our base you’re insane.”

“The base on Yavin?” Thrawn asked. “We have known for weeks.”

“I made sure that we kept away and kept the empire away. It’s been the two of us giving you information all this time, and before, it was just me.”

“I don’t trust them.” Kallus was the only one who hadn’t moved to put away his blaster.

“I do not expect you to trust me. Not yet.”

“Who else is with you?” Kanan asked.

“You’re trusting him?” Kallus asked.

“He has helped us. A whole lot. You seem to look over the fact that he’s Fulcrum two.”

“Unless he’s just faking it.” Kallus said.

Thrawn whispered into Iris’s ear.

“Oh, I guess.”

“What did he say?” Kallus asked immediately.

“Thrawn wants to show you the evidence of the injury the emperor caused him.”

“What’s the problem.”

“It’s on his chest.”

“I don’t see a problem.”

“Okay, then, go ahead.”

As Thrawn was taking off his uniform shirt, Kanan turned to Hera. “Did you notice that he asked for her permission?”

“Yes. How very much unlike a Grand Admiral.”

He showed them his scar. Once he did, Kallus finally put down his blaster. “Who else is with you.” He said, to Thrawn. 

Thrawn looked to Iris.

“We brought with us a Noghri bodyguard and Captain Pellaeon, We couldn’t leave him behind.” Iris said.

The two of them came walking down the ramp, Pellaeon in binders, held by Rukh. Pellaeon looked murderous.

“He came with us against his will, but what can you do.” Iris shrugged.

“Well.” Hera said.

“Can we return with you to your rebel base? We’re offering this shuttle as a peace offering.”

“Let me make sure it’s okay with everyone else. Kanan.”

“I sense that your intentions are good.” 

“Chop?”

“Bwap bwap bwaaa.”

“Zeb?”

“Why not. It’ll give me a chance to bust some more heads.”

“Sabine?”

“We let Kallus in, so we might as well.”

“Ezra?”

“If my master thinks they’re trustworthy, so do I.”

“Kallus.”

He stared them down. “Fine. But know this, if I see you trying to hurt anyone, I will end you.”


	38. From the Ashes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Iris attempt to adjust to life as rebels.

“Welcome to Yavin IV.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It really is, isn't it.” Hera said as she landed the ship.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!” Pellaeon shouted as he was shoved out of one of the rooms, a blind over his eyes. “I’LL SMACK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK YOU REBEL SCUM!”

“Gilad! Gilad. Calm down.”

“Iris?” He asked at the familiar voice. “You betrayed me!”

“Gilad!” She shouted, sternly.

He grunted.

“He reminds me of you.” Zeb said, lightly punching Kallus.

“Was I really that bad?”

“On the ice moon? Oh yeah.”

Kallus grimaced. Then he quickly whirled around to look at one of the corners of the cockpit.

“I haven’t moved, Kallus.” Thrawn said. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring at the floor.

“Good.” He growled.

“Well, we’re here. Let’s go.”

Iris stood, and felt suddenly, violently ill, and swayed on her feet.

“Iris.” Hera said, steadying her. “You okay?”

“Mm. Yeah, just, uh, I’ll just sit for a moment.” She sat back down.

“Are you sure you’re okay.” Hera asked. 

Iris rose. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

“If you say so.”

The two of them were quickly taken into the main building, Pellaeon and Rukh led away, no doubt to cells.

“GET YOUR-GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!”

“He’ll warm up to you-” Gilad cursed rather loudly from down the hall. “Eventually.” Iris admitted with a shrug.

In the next few hours, they were poked, prodded, underwent scans and lie tests, before they were deemed safe to be on the base. They were immediately sent to a debriefing by a Major Corinth. His debriefing was borderline interrogation, but who could blame him? Sitting before him was an x-grand admiral. 

The guilt of what they’d done started to weigh heavily on them. By the time they were debreifed, their nerves were starting to wear thin.

Thrawn hadn’t ever felt this way in his life. He wanted to go hide somewhere. Everyone who saw him pass turned their noses up at him. Why wouldn’t they. Everyone hated him for all the deaths and damage his cold heart and inhumanity. It made him want to hurt himself. This world feels so different… and homey. He knew now why Kallus became a rebel, and now he knew he would do anything to make his part in their pain ease.

“We didn't have a permanent place for you to bunk, and no one else will let you bunk anywhere near them, so since Ezra moved into Sabine’s old room, she lives aboard the mandalorian ship now, to make room for Kallus, Kanan’s moving into the room with me. That leaves his old room open for the two of you."

“General Syndulla, you didn’t have to make room for us.”

“It’s Hera. We made that mistake with Kallus. Just because you feel overwhelming grief doesn’t mean you don’t eat, drink, or hide in your room. It also doesn’t mean you work yourself to death. We’re all watching you, to make sure you start settling in.”

“Thank you, Gen- Thank you, Hera. T-thank you. I-”

“You’re welcome. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be hard, but okay.”

Iris nodded. Hera smiled at the both of them, noticing Thrawn’s stooped posture and defeated expression. He was also so quiet.

Iris put their stuff in the room, but didn’t unpack. She felt if they were intruding enough, and sat down when another wave of nausea came over her, no doubt because of all the things she’d done.

It was Thrawn who spoke first. It was hardly a whisper. “We are monsters.”

Iris nodded in agreement.

****

Iris woke early. Pushing through the strange sickness again, she skipped breakfast. She started helping out, doing this or that in odd jobs, that is, when people would let her help.

“We don’t need your help, _imperial._ ” That was the response of the latest.

“Oh, well, uh-”

“Who you callin’ imperial, Anders? If I remember correctly, you defected from the imperial academy. So shut it, and shuffle on.” Kallus’s voice said from somewhere behind her.

Iris whirled around. “K-kallus.” Her eyes found his rank. “Sir.”

“Don’t even.” He said stiffly. “You’re not allowed into the military. Don’t know why, but they won’t let you or,” He struggled to say it. “Thrawn into the military here.”

“I understand. We’re too much of a liability. So what are we allowed to do here?”

“Tactical stuff.”

“Ah.”

Well this was awkward.

“Kallus, I’m sorry, I did all those things to you.”

“What are you talking about? You were the only Imp that was actually nice to me.”

“But, Kallus-”

“Might I remind you that you were the only one I mentioned my loyalty to Thrawn to? That is, before he estranged himself from me ever tolerating the guy, or did you forget you trusted me with your identity as fulcrum before everyone else. I think we could have called ourselves friends.”

“Friends, then. Thanks for helping me out, Kallus.”

“Working yourself to death won’t work. They won’t throw you out an airlock because you’re not useful here. ‘Everyone is useful in their own way’ is the rebellion’s motto. Your purpose here will come to you in time. Just, help out where you feel accepted, and let Hera mother you. And keep Thrawn away from everyone. Everyone wants to kill him for what he’s done to everyone. I’m trying to see he has a heart and mind and is a sentient like everyone else. But they’re not. They see him as the cold machine of the empire. If you want him alive, hide him. Just don’t be surprised when he betrays us.”

“Kallus! The Emperor ordered him to be stabbed!”

Kallus walked off.

*****

A week or so later, Iris found herself at the console with Hera, Dodonna, Mothma, Organa and most of the rest of rebel command. She was helping with what she could in the meeting, but was mostly trying to cool herself off without calling attention to herself.

She knew Yavin was warm, but honestly, it was sweltering. How was Organa in long sleeves and not sweating his beard off? Mothma was sending her looks, but Iris kept her posture and attempted to pay attention. 

She was suddenly aware she was on the ground, the world spinning.

“Iris? Iris!” That was Hera, and it was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.

****

Thrawn hadn’t left the Ghost in three days. The last time he ventured out, he ended up shot at. He understood why. Everyone hated him for what he’d done. How could he blame them? He was personally responsible for the destruction of almost everyone’s lives. Heck, he was the embodiment of what the rebellion existed for. He had no allies. No one cared, why would they? He sent in tactical plans and the best ways to take down the empire to rebellion command every day. He had to do something but worry, look over his art, and decide when to give Hera’s Kalikori back. 

Now, he decided. He scrambled together an apology, went to Hera’s room, set the Kalikori on the bed with his long and pitiful note, and hurried back to his room. He’d secretly been setting right scores since he arrived. It was the one thing he felt right about. Iris had her niche, but Thrawn was simply lost. He never ate, he hardly slept, he contemplated jumping off the temple spire at least twice a day, and he knew he was useless and the rebellion didn’t know what to do with this imperial grand admiral who’d been helping them out by becoming what he hunted. Thrawn felt guilty every time he saw someone going toward medical. 

Even he had received a few cuts and bruises from that one time Kallus attempted to take revenge on him a couple days ago, but refused to go to medical. There were others who needed the supplies more than he. He was at fault for everything. He received death threats daily, felt guilty all the time, and never spoke to anyone. He’d even estranged himself from Iris. She actually slept on the top bunk. He hadn’t slept alone in a long time. 

He was reading another mission report and beating himself up over it when the door to his room opened and Hera bolted in.

“It’s Iris, come with me, quickly. Oh, and eat this on the way. I don’t care what you think. Stop reading those reports. Not everything’s your fault.” She said as she pushed him out the door.

“Iris?” He asked, voice hoarse from an extended silence. “What is wrong with Iris?”

“She fainted in the meeting. I don’t know what’s wrong with her, but medical’s checking her over."

The entire crew of the Ghost had assembled outside the room Iris was in. Everyone looked mildly worried. After a few minutes, the doctor appeared from the room. She glared at Thrawn.

“She’s asking for you. She has news, but before it becomes public she wants to talk to you. _You of all people_.” The last sentence was under her breath as the Chiss rose and walked in the room.

Iris was sitting on the bed in a medical gown, tears streaming from her eyes, staring off into space. Thrawn knelt, drawing forth a strength he did not feel as he put his hands on her knees.

“Tell me. Whatever it is, we shall face it together.”

Iris looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. 

She attempted to speak a few times before the words found their way out.

“I am with child.”


	39. ...I Rise

Thrawn smiled. Wholeheartedly, one of the few times in his life, he smiled wholeheartedly. He took Iris’s hands and pulled her into his embrace. She was quivering.

“I thought you’d be furious.” She whispered.

He tensed. “Furious? This is a blessing I never imagined we would receive, my flower. How could I possibly be at all angry at you?” He kissed the top of her head. “How far along?”

“F-four or five weeks.” She sniffled.

“I was losing hope. I did not know why I was still living. But you, my love, my flower, the child that grows within you-”

“C-children.” She stuttered. “T-twins.”

He smiled once more. “But you, my love, my flower, the children growing within you have given me hope once more.”

“I’m glad.”

“Would you allow me to tell everyone?”

She nodded. The rest of the crew was brought into the room. Their expressions unreadable and mixed.

Thrawn had his arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. He was the one who spoke. “We’re pregnant.” He said, hardly containing his excitement. 

The room was suddenly filled with a strange squealing sound. It originated from Hera, who was beaming and had her hands to her cheeks. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Hera screeched, running to Iris and pulling her into a hug.

Once the silence was broken, everyone was congratulating them. Before they knew it, they were ushered into a meeting with Mothma, Dodonna, and Organa.

“I knew it.” Mothma said, triumphantly. “One of my good friends in the senate was pregnant shortly before the Emperor took over, and you acted just like her. Unfortunately, she left us before she gave birth.” 

Organa shifted. “It was a loss, indeed. Both her... and the children.” There was a strange tone in his voice that Thrawn picked up on.

“Because of this, you’ll be grounded unless the Ghost goes on a mission, and only if it’s deemed safe. You and Thrawn will remain as advisors here on the base until further notice.” Dodonna spoke up, reigning the conversation in. 

“That sounds good, sir.” Thrawn said, publicly finding his voice again. “And I wish to formally apologise for all the pain I have caused to your rebellion. I-” His voice went.

“My rebellion? You’re part of it, too,” Mothma said, “and we’re glad you’re now with us.”

“How can you say that?” Thrawn asked, “I chased you halfway across the galaxy? I attempted to kill you! How can you forgive me so easily?”

“Because, you have done terrible things in the past, but standing here, apologizing to us, feeling utterly guilty and wanting to make up for what you’ve done, shows that you wish to be forgiven.”

Thrawn was at a loss for words. 

“It’s difficult to accept you, because of who you are,” Thrawn’s posture slumped at the words Organa was speaking, “But I can see a potential for you to be a prized ally. The jedi see it, too, and I trust them more than I trust myself. Just, tread carefully for a few days, and people will start to accept you. Help out, and be kind. Apologise if it feels right, and most of all, take care of her.”

Thrawn wrapped an arm around Iris.

“I’m a father myself, and having a child will probably be the best thing that’ll happen to either of you.” Organa smiled. “Now, you’d better go. We’ll see you here, bright and early tomorrow.”

Thrawn and Iris were ushered out of the meeting room, and made their way back to the Ghost as the sun set over the base.

When they arrived aboard, Hera came running up to them, and wrapped Thrawn in a hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered. She’d been crying.

Thrawn stood shocked for a good ten seconds after Hera broke the hug and hurried away.

“You gave back the Kalikori.” Kallus said, from the above veranda. “The both of you are wanted at supper. I’ve already ate. Go, before I make you.” He was looking daggers at the two of them.

Their first proper meal aboard the Ghost, was a disaster. Zeb didn’t say anything, Kanan was trying too hard, and Ezra was too fidgety and smiley to be genuine. Hera tried, she really did, and Sabine said little and mostly glared at them. Thrawn nibbled at the food and Iris ate about half. They tried to leave quickly, but Hera wouldn’t let them until they both choked down their entire plates. 

When they were finally alone, Thrawn divested Iris of her clothes and kissed all over her slightly swollen abdomen.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“The hopelessness and guilt. I can… feel it radiating from you.”

Thrawn nodded. “I will be. I see now, I must stop thinking of what I have done, and begin to focus on what good I can do for the rebellion.”

“Good.” 

“For so long, the only home I knew was the Empire. I am unaccustomed to the lifestyle they have here.”

“We’ll get used to it. I’m going to hit the ‘fresher.”

“I believe I shall go for a walk.”

Thrawn left shortly after she left for the refresher. He felt as if he had been refreshed. She was with child. His child… He’d never felt so elated in his entire life. He looked up at the stars. After a few moments of searching the sky, he realized he could see Csilla from here. The star surrounded by littler stars looked so small and unimportant. He was so busy staring at the planet that had exiled him, and realizing he had no world to call his home, he didn’t see the group of pilots walk up to him.

“Hello, Thrawn.” Kallus called the one who spoke Anders earlier.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Thrawn said, sizing up his opponents, knowing they meant trouble by their stances. He kept his tone even. “Can I aid you in some way?”

“Can I aid you in some way?” Mocked Anders, earning sniggers from his entourage. “Yeah. You can. You can bring my sister back.” Anders balled his fists. “She was one of those countless civilians who died on Batonn. She died because of you!” He ran forward in an attempt to hit Thrawn, but Thrawn countered his blow, knocked him back, grabbed his head, and threw him to the ground.

His entourage backed a few paces by the quick defeat of their leader.

“I have done a great many things I am not proud of, however, I intend to make amends for those wrongs by being a part of this rebellion. I am sorry for your loss. I truly am. I do wish I could bring your sister back, but I cannot. Please accept my sincere apology.”

Thrawn offered his hand to help Anders up. Anders scoffed and got up on his own, scowling, but his posture showed he had a newfound respect for the Chiss. He and his entourage scurried away, in a manner that seemed to Thrawn that they were licking their wounds.

He returned to the ship after one last look at the stars to find Iris curled on the top bunk, sleeping peacefully. Thrawn was quick in the refresher, and crawled around her.

“Thrawn?” She asked, sleepily.

He ran his finger along her chin as she turned to look at him. “Sleep.” He said, gathering her against him.

 

******

A week or so had past, and that morning, Thrawn was gone by the time she woke. She got herself dressed and met everyone at breakfast. Rex was telling another war story.

“Good morning.” It was Kanan who greeted her, and scooted so she could sit next to him.

“Feeling up for breakfast?” Hera asked, bringing her a plate. 

“I’m pregnant, not sick. I’m starving.” That earned a laugh from the crew and a timid smile from Thrawn.

Rex continued his story and told it through to the end. By the end of his story, everyone was going about their duties, and Iris stood alone, even Thrawn found a place to help out. Anders, a pilot, wanted his help loading some supplies, and Thrawn was only too happy to help. Before he left, he laid a hand on her stomach and lightly kissed her. None of the crew needed her help, not even AP-5, who was _always_ complaining he needed help. She found herself wandering toward the brig. She went down to see Pellaeon, still as stubborn and strong willed as Corellians were.

“Gilad.”

“Iris.” He spat. “Glad to see you’ve come to grace me with your presence.”

“Gil, don’t be like this.”

“How could you betray me?!”

“You’ve seen the horrors of the Empire. It’s leader tried to have Thrawn killed.”

“I know. I’m seeing the reasons why you swapped sides the more I’m here, but it just feels so… strange.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t come to try and convert you to the rebel cause, Gil.”

“Then why are you here?”

She walked forward, close to the field that trapped him. “You’re my friend, right?”

“Always, what’s up?”

“Gil, I’m pregnant.”

“Are you serious?!?!”

“With twins.”

“THAT’S SO EXCITING! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” He shouted, hurring up to the field. “You and Thrawn must be so happy. As soon as they let me out of here, I want a hug and a listen.”

Iris laughed. “Of course, Gil. Don’t tell anyone, though. Only rebel command, the Ghost crew, Thrawn, and you know.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you, Gil.”

“Here comes the guard. See you around.”

“Don’t go anywhere.”

“Ha-ha.” Gilad waved both of his index fingers in circles and rolled his eyes. Iris giggled as she was led out. 

*********

"And that one, there, is my home."

"I wish we could someday go there."

"You would not enjoy the trip, nor would I. The Chiss outsiders. Especially human outsiders. The Ascendancy thinks themselves above humans.”

“Oh. I like Csilla from this distance.”

“As do I, my love, as do I.” They stood together in silence for a few moments. “Look, a shooting star!”

“Where!” Iris turned away to follow his pointed finger. “I don’t see a-” She turned back. Thrawn was on a knee. He took her hand. “Will you marry me?”

Tears sprung to Iris’s eyes and she nodded. “Yes. A thousand times yes!”

They embraced.

“I have nothing to offer you. No homeworld, no fine stash of credits, no, not even a ship to call our own, the only thing I can offer you is my undying love.”

“I have a homeworld that will become yours. I have a generous stash of credits in my family name. All I ever wanted was your undying love.”

“I am not even sure what your last name shall be. We shall have to create one. Will you become Iris Nuruodo?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Oh, of course you wouldn’t know. You weren’t part of any nobility on Csilla, were you?”

“No.”

“That makes it easy. I am the Heir, and the last surviving member of the Dubatton family name. If I marry, I carry the name unless the man is of a higher nobility. You will become Thrawn Dubatton. You take my name.”

Thrawn laughed ever so slightly. “That does make it easy, even if it is not traditional, nor does it make me comfortable.”

“My grandad took my grandmother’s name.”

“I see.”

“Ah, you’ll get used to it. Thrawn can be your first and last name now.”

“Indeed.”

She laid her head on his chest. “Becoming your wife. We’ll be such a happy family. Never thought you’d settle down with a human, did ya?”

“No, but now, I want nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I realize the whole twins thing is a glaring trend in the Star Wars universe, but I had an idea for a story following the misadventures of the twins, so, that's where that comes from. Force Senstive human/chiss hybrids are bound to get into trouble.
> 
> I laughed the entire time I wrote the last scene. Something about Thrawn taking a name just makes me laugh.


	40. Heart of a Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the rebel alliance goes on.

As the days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, Thrawn and Iris became trusted allies of the rebellion, and Thrawn’s tactical plans and experience with the empire led to small victory upon small victory.

Small victories were made closer to home, too. Pellaeon had come around and was working with the rebellion. Rukh had returned home to Honoghr, warning his people about the empire.

Now, however, three weeks after the exposure of Yavin Base and the destruction of the first Death Star, life was simply meal-to-meal, on the constant run from the empire. They’d met up with most of the survivors of the fleet, but food was running low, and tempers were running high.

Iris was was on the verge of seven months pregnant.

“Are you okay?” 

“Nausous.”

“To be expected. Lie back. You’re not moving from this bunk until we arrive upon our next destination.” 

“I’ll try to nap, too, you mother hen.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ever since we fled Yavin, and even before that, you’ve been a mother hen.”

“I am not sure I understand the figure of speech.”

“Checking in on me constantly, being overprotective.”

“I apologise, but I cannot allow anything to happen to you or our children. The doctors said, because of your injuries, you have a higher chance of complications, or a premature birth. I am simply making sure you are safe.”

She looked away, a hand going to her belly. “I know.” She whispered. He put a hand atop hers. 

“Get some rest. I will return shortly.” He said, with a kiss to her forehead and belly. As he did, one of the babies kicked and they both laughed for a short time.

Thrawn walked out of the room and into the hallway.

“How is our progress?” He asked, arriving in the cockpit.

“We’ll be at the rendezvous point in less than an hour.” Hera confirmed.

“And we shouldn’t be tracked. I triple checked this time.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Ezra, they snuck up on us last time.”

Ezra mumbled some kind of response, and sunk lower into his chair. Thrawn’s comm dinged. 

“This is Thrawn.”

Pellaeon’s voice sounded. “Where the heck are you, slowpoke. We’re just waiting on the Ghost and we can get started.” His tone was teasing.

“We are on our way, Gilad. We will arrive within the hour.”

“Well hurry it up then.” He said, faux annoyed. I’ll tell Dodonna you’ll be here soon.” He finished, and the transmission ended.

For the remainder of the trip, Thrawn watched Zeb, and Kallus, lose horribly to Rex in a few rounds of Sabacc.

“Karabast.” Muttered Zeb as he looked at his newly dealt hand.

"Karabast indeed." Said Kallus, looking over his shoulder and cringing. 

“Well boys, you won’t be able to play this round.” Hera interrupted as the starlines vanished and they arrived at the fleet.

“Welcome, General Syndulla.” Dodonna’s voice greeted them. “Dock and come aboard.”

“Right away.” She said back and flipped a few switches.

Thrawn went back to wake Iris and they were soon all in a meeting aboard the capital ship. 

“The potential systems for our new base are few. Thanks to the searches made by Fulcrum agents Thrawn and Dubatton before their defection, we have narrowed the list down substantially.”

The rebellion debated.

“Princess Leia has suggested the Ice Planet of Hoth. Are there any who wish to dispute this inquiry?”

“I do.” Thrawn said, standing. “The society I was born into resided on a frozen planet. I do not recommend survival in that landscape without the proper equipment, that we certainly do not have.”

“So you are familiar with frozen terrain?”

“Yes, sir. I grew up in frozen terrain.”

“Excellent. We’ll use your knowledge to help us survive on this planet. All votes for this frozen planet in the middle of nowhere? It’s decided. The rebellion’s next base will be on Hoth.”

“But sir- I was attempting to inform you-”

“The only person who’d find us way out there, is you.” Hera said. “It’ll be fine, cold and all.”

“I suppose. I will offer my services any way I can.”

“Send for a reconnaissance team to go.”

“Might I recommend the group taking shuttle Tydirium. The shuttle we brought to you will be less obvious than another ship.” Thrawn offered

“Excellent. Send the reconnaissance team in the shuttle. Come, Thrawn, we’re going to get a plan together for survival.”

“Yes, sir.”

Within a couple weeks, there were plans for the base to be carved from preexisting caves found in an old piece of art from the area. There was one problem. It could take years.

Thrawn gave them what information about drilling in the cold that he could.

They made good progress in the next two weeks, with Thrawn focusing on keeping the empire’s attention away from that world, and with his heavily pregnant fiancee, who dealt with a very painful pregnancy, and was expected to give birth any day now.

The crew of the Ghost stationed themselves on Corellia, arriving that morning, so that Iris could give birth on corellia and not some ship in the middle of a battle or in orbit. 

“So will you do the honors?”

“Of course. When do you plan on doing this?” Kanan asked.

“Now.”

“Now? Okay. I guess. Let me go get the rest of the crew.”

Thrawn opened the box he was carrying and set the veil over Iris’s head, and knelt to kiss her belly.

The wedding ceremony was simple, and over quickly. Marital traditions from both Corellia and Csilla were implemented and it was a beautiful ceremony. Ezra picked up food from a fancy restaurant and they had a wedding banquet. Things couldn’t be more perfect. Hera observed her little hodge-podge family; a fallen knight fallen no more, who was the love of her life, her cranky droid, who'd seen more battles than any droid should, the lasat survivor with enough muscle for the entire crew and then some, a broken girl who finally came home, a boy who found his way and who was well on his way to becoming a knight, and three imperial defects, one, who defected simply because of the truth, and two, who defected because of love. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Iris’s eyes snapped open in the dead of night. She sat up, gripping her stomach. She whimpered and smacked the man next to her awake.

“Is it time?” He asked stupidly, of course it was time, couldn’t he feel this?

She nodded.

Thrawn lept off of the top bunk. “HERA!” He started shouting, hurrying into the hall.

“What in the name of all that’s sane do you want?” She asked, finally walking out of the room.

“It’s time.” He said, grabbing the Twi’lek by her shoulder. Within a few minutes Iris was down from the bunk and on her way to the nearest hospital, the entire crew in tow.

“No, don’t move. Conserve your strength. You’ll need it, my love.”

She screamed practically the entire way to the hospital, and on the way, her water broke. In the room, Hera, Kanan, and Thrawn were allowed access. Thrawn leant over her on one side and Hera on the other. Kanan eased her in any way he could.

“The mother has… injuries that will make the birth difficult, not to mention extremely painful. There is a chance the mother’s life will be in some danger.

She screamed before Thrawn spoke.

“Be strong, my flower. I am here.” He ran his hand over her hair, and kissed her forehead. “It will be hard. You must be strong.”

He poured encouragement into her ears and gripped her hand as she screamed and writhed on the bed.

The doctors instructed her to push. She did. As the minutes ticked on, her strength wore thin. She slipped to delusion, having issue remembering which world was the real one.

“Mumma!” She found herself shouting. “Mumma!” 

“Has her mother been informed?” One of the nurses asked.

“Her mother is dead.” Hera said, as Thrawn was speaking already, to Iris, in Chenuh.

She screamed nearly inhumanly. She was running out of strength.

“Listen to me, my love.” He dropped back to basic. “Hold on. Please love, I cannot lose you.”

“I’m scared.” She gasped out, breathing more heavily than she ever had before.

“I know. You don’t need to be afraid. I’m here. Just focus on breathing and pushing. You can do this, I know you can. You are strong.”

“The first one is here. I need you to push hard.”

She screamed, guttural and bone-rattling. “That’s it, keep going, keep going.” He said.

She couldn’t do it. She stared wearily into his red eyes. His eyes full of love and fear. She screamed brutally once more before she heard something about the first one’s head was out. She pushed and screamed with such intensity once more and the first one was out. 

When Iris was asked how she managed to deliver the second, she could hardly remember anything but the sounds of the unearthly screams and the words of encouragement from Thrawn. She’d never felt so weak, and Thrawn moved to a position where he was supporting her more, as she hardly had the strength to sit up. 

What she did remember clearly, though, was the first time she held her boys.

Thrawn was half-laying beside her a short while later, the twins in her arms.

Their skin was as blue as their father's. The eldest had a full head of black hair, like his mother. Their eyes had white scleras, and red irises.

“How could two such imperfect creatures create such perfection.” He said. “I’m so proud of you.”

She wrapped her arm back around his neck.

Hera and the others came in, each marveling at the children. 

“What are their names?” Sabine asked.

“The eldest, Markum Thrass, and the youngest, Alexander Gilad.” Iris said, smiling fondly at them.

“Markum and Alexander.”

“Two names each rich in Corellian history. Each heroes of their own day and age.”

“I take it Gilad’s after Pellaeon, but Thrass?”

“My late brother.” Thrawn said, quietly.

“Congratulations, you two.” 

“The Dubatton line will continue.”

“Yes.” Iris said, looking down at the two sleeping bundles in her arms. “I daresay it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I present Markum Thrass and Alexander Gilad Dubatton! They're here! They're here! Mom's alive, the boys are alive, and everything's okay.


	41. Epilouge

Iris, Thrawn, and their children, moved into the newly constructed Dubatton estate. They remained extremely active with the rebellion, even as holograms as the base was discovered and attacked, some three years later.

When the Empire fell, Thrawn and Dubatton were hailed as heroes of the New Republic, and Thrawn made sure that protective measures against the threat in the unknown regions were made.

James Frost, an admiral no longer, but released from any sort of imprisonment, Thanks to Iris, moved nearer to the Dubatton estate, and came around often, and became one of two godfathers to the twins.

Gilad actually lived on the estate, he was the other godfather to the twins. They soon started calling him ‘Uncle Gilad’.

Hera and Kanan settled down on Ryloth, having a family of their own.

Zeb returned to his homeworld.

Ezra lived near Hera and Kanan, the only family he had.

Sabine returned to her clan.

Kallus traveled about the galaxy, hopping from each of the crew’s location to another, never staying in one place too long, but perfectly happy.

Markum and Alexander were found to be force sensitive, like their mother.

 

Iris and Thrawn stood out on the veranda watching the sunset.

Thrawn never imagined falling for some human girl, falling completely in love. Never imagined having two sons. Never imagined having any sort of family, and for the first time in his life, believed Thrass was happy about his situation. Thrawn kept a stay-at-home job with the New Republic, as did Iris.

They were through the worst of it. The chapter of rebellion and military in their lives was ending, and they were in the middle of the chapter of children and family in their lives. 

Iris gave Thrawn a look after he made a silly comment, rolling her eyes, but drawing near to him.

“Oh, for the love of Chiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the finish line, thanks to all of you for going on this trip with me, Iris, and Thrawn.
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't really the end- oh no. Here's what I have planned:
> 
> \- The (mis)Adventures of Markum and Alexander- 20 year old twin force sensitive half human/half chiss. What could possibly go wrong?  
> \- It Was a Simple Story- Season 4 of rebels including Iris, Gilad, and Rukh (CANON!), and all that includes.  
> \- A Closer Look- collection of short stories rating from Gen to Explicit that go into more detail in certain chapters of this story, also will add in more stories of ideas I never got to bring to light in this story, and will include a few chapters that include lovely little Eli Vanto from the book _Thrawn_.


End file.
